A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana
by Harvest Loon
Summary: Luke X Angela. Angela moves to Waffle Town after the death of her father. What should happen when she meets the young carpenter's apprentice... *Limes* Final chapter up!
1. A New Home

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 1- A new home

~*********~

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my new story and yet another one to keep updating. Please R&R, I accept good and bad reviews. Enjoy.**

So the house was small and the farm was kind of…untidy, to say the least, I had a feeling life would be good on Waffle Island. After experiencing my father's death I needed a break. It had been a month and my mother was becoming unbearable. I was devastated too, don't get me wrong but there comes a time when you have to move on but my mother wasn't coping well. I thought after a month she would be starting to come round but she was getting worse. I had done my bit and comforted her all I could but I couldn't cope any longer. Kevin was at home with her and after a long, rousing debate he finally agreed to let me go. So there I was in my new house on Waffle Island and I honestly couldn't be happier.

I was a very organised person and couldn't stand the sight of that unlived in house and the neglected land surrounding it. I didn't know the history of the farm and by the looks of it was pretty sure I didn't want to know giving the circumstances.

It took me about an hour to unpack but I wanted to get that out of the way before I started meeting and greeting. I stood in the middle of the rather empty room and sighed _so much for furnished_.

My stomach grumbled reminding me that I had not in fact eaten since 6.30 that morning. I glanced over at the small kitchen with unsurprisingly no utensils. I opened the fridge door, I knew there would be nothing in it but it was worth a look. I slammed it shut and stood with my hands planted firmly on my hips tapping my foot. _Stupid pompous little mayor_ I thought angrily _leading me to believe my house would be perfectly furnished, fridge stocked and all and stupid stupid Angela fell for it._

I glanced at my watch and nodded _there's gotta be like a restaurant or something round here right?_

I grabbed my purse and headed for the door my stomach grumbling again as a reminder.

There was a small wooden sign with an owl placed on top on the west side of the farm saying 'Waffle Town', its wing pointing on down the path. I eyed the owl suspiciously, it was kind of creepy.

I walked cheerfully down the sandy path towards the town. As the sun had already set and the sky had turned a deep blue shade, the town was lit up with strings of small bulbs, hung from large posts. I clutched my purse in my right hand as I looked at the adorable scene in awe. The town had such a cute setting, much prettier than the city.

I walked through the large arch at the entrance into the town. I looked around anxiously, feeling lost and worried. There seemed to be nobody about and a deadly silence filled the air.

To my right was a large building with a green roof and beautiful potted plants placed on the window ledges. I squinted to read the sign 'The Sundae Inn' It read 'Come relax and eat with us'.

I sighed with relief and pulled open the door with ease, it felt like my stomach was controlling me. As I entered the gorgeous smell hit me. An alluring tune played around the restaurant. The lights were dimmed and a spotlight shone on the landing of the staircase where a beautiful, tanned woman with red hair dressed in purple, cultural clothing, performed an interesting dance routine.

Many town residents sat at tables around the restaurant being served mouth watering dishes by a petite girl with short ginger hair, and a puffy pink dress. At the counter stood another tallish man, with strawberry blonde hair clipped to the side, wearing a long purple apron. He was standing with one hand on his hip whilst typing hastily on the till.

I tiptoed up to the hatch so as not to draw too much attention to myself. I placed my fingers lightly on the counter top and quietly cleared my throat a little.

The young man held up his hand signalling for me to wait. I frowned and began to drum my fingers on the wood. My stomach groaned yet again at the scent of the food.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Yes?' He said glaring at me.

'I would like to order!' I snapped at him. He was testing my patience. He was so arrogant and full of self-importance.

'Sorry, kitchen's just closed.' He replied with a smug expression on his face.

I glanced over his shoulder where a stout little woman with pink hair stood frying vegetables in a pan. I stared at her and then stared back at the irritating waiter, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed. 'Fine!' He slid a menu over the counter. I grinned at him sarcastically and began to read rapidly down the list of food.

'Hmmmm, I think I'll have…..possibly……actually no I'll have…….' I was testing his patience. He tapped his foot irritably. 'I'll have the soup.' I said shoving the menu back at him and walked off to find a table.

'Coming right up!' He said mockingly.

I sat down at a small table on the other side of the restaurant and set my purse on the pristine white table cloth. I began to watch the dancer who twirled and glided around the landing in time with the music. My vision was suddenly blocked by the peppy waitress who popped up in front of me making me jump.

'Woah.' I said, my hand flying to my chest, 'You scared me!'

She giggled nervously.

'Sorry, umm….do you mind me asking who you are?' She said cocking her head to the side.

'I'm Angela. I'm new here.' I said sheepishly. I watched her face light up.

She jumped up and down clapping.

'Really? Yay! Finally somebody new!' She stopped jumping and beamed at me. 'I'm Maya, the waitress here at the Sundae Inn.'

The unfriendly waiter approached us with my bowl of soup. I had to stop myself from drooling, my expression was one of a wild dog's having a sheep carcass dangled before it.

He slid past Maya putting a hand on her shoulder as he reached down and set the bowl in front of me. Maya blushed a deep shade of red.

'Oh…ummmm, this is ummm…Chase. Chase this is Angela.' She said impishly, hanging her head, shying away from him.

He nodded at me and then retreated to the kitchen. I shrugged and began into my soup.

'Well umm, I'll…see you around.' She said and then ran off after Chase.

I gulped down the soup not stopping to think of the possible Chase saliva that could be mixed in somewhere. Once I had finished I paid Maya and then headed for home. The exhaustion had only just hit me.

I dragged myself home, my feet trailing along the dirt path. It had been such a stressful day. My brain hadn't stopped since I got off the boat. It had taken a week for the carpenter's to fix up my house so that it was liveable otherwise I would've moved into Town a lot sooner.

I reached my house stripping off as I stumbled across the room and flopped into bed. It wasn't the comfiest thing I had ever been in as it had a straw mattress and one rather hard pillow, but I was so tired I would have settled for the floor.

Within minutes I was fast asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please review it's much appreciated. That was a short chapter to start with to see how you all like it. More to come soon. Thanks.**


	2. Trapped

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 2- Trapped

~*********~

**Okay so here's chapter 2, I'm going to make this story last so please read and review, it means a lot. Thanks and enjoy.**

I was awoken the next morning by a sharp knock on the door. I grabbed my watch which was perched on the small bedside table and squinted at it. _6.30am, gee, I only just moved here you'd think they'd give me a lie in!_

I hauled myself out of bed and straightened myself out. A shooting pain surged up my back. I winced. _Wow, it probably would've been comfier sleeping on the floor._

There was another sharp knock on the door.

'Coming.' I called my voice breaking. I grabbed my dressing gown from the cupboard _thank goddess I unpacked yesterday_ and wrapped it around myself before hurrying to the door.

Hamilton, the tubby little mayor, stood on my doorstep, his hands clasped in front of him.

'Good morning Hamilton.' I said rubbing my eyes and ruffling my hair.

'Oh good morning Angela,' He beamed 'I'm glad you're an early riser.' _Pfffft, I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you._

I smiled groggily 'Yup, the early bird catches the worm, right?' I tried my best to sound peppy for half 6 in the morning, usually I would still be fast asleep with no intention of getting up until at least 11.

'Great, I thought I would take you on a tour of the island!' The jolly little man held his arms in the air and grinned.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. 'That'd be great Hamilton but I'm gonna need some time to get dressed and what not.'

'Oh yes of course dear, can't go around meeting new folks with morning breath eh?'

I stifled a laugh and smiled sheepishly.

'How about I meet you at the entrance to Waffle Town in half an hour?'

_Half an hour?! To get ready?! Well, I guess I am in the country now. I'd better get used to moving that little bit quicker._

'Sure thing Hamilton. I'll see you then.' I began slowly closing the door.

'Alright Angela, goodbye dear.' I slammed the door and exhaled deeply. _Sheesh_.

I stumbled over to the kitchen temporarily forgetting there was no food anywhere in the house. I sighed._ I mustn't forget to tell Hamilton about the food situation._

I gathered up my clothes, strewn across the floor, from the night previous and pulled them on. I then grabbed my beige, leather boots from beside the bed and zipped them up. I scrubbed at my teeth and tugged the comb through my unruly hair. _I must look a sight._

I grabbed a glass of water which was all my kitchen could offer that morning and glugged it down. Before I headed out I grabbed my rucksack sticking my purse into it and zipping it up.

I pulled a small golden key out of one of the pockets on my bag and locked the door behind me. I wasn't sure if there were any thieves around Waffle Island, but being a city girl I was always very cautious.

I followed the path I had gone on the night before and soon enough ended up back at the arch into the town. I waited patiently for Hamilton, humming to pass the time. The sun was just rising on the horizon. The town was reasonably quiet, it was still and peaceful.

'So you must be Angela!' A haughty voice said from behind me. I spun around and was met face to face with a man about my height with extremely fair hair, almost white and wearing a sweater vest and plaid shorts.

'Ummm, yeah…hey.'

'Gill.' He held his hand out towards me, I shook it graciously and smiled. 'Charmed to be of your acquaintance Madame'

_What the………? What is this dude like?_

'Eh, same to you.' I said awkwardly. I dropped my hand.

'I'm Hamilton's son and soon to be Mayor of Waffle Town. I hear you are taking over the farm in the Caramel River District, do I stand correct?'

I cleared my throat, _what a ponce._

'Yes…you do. I'm not sure how I'll cope though.'

He looked down his nose at me and sleeked back his perfectly quaffed hair.

'Hmm, yes, well must dash. I hope to see you soon.'

I raised my brow.

'I'm sure you will.'

He nodded and hurried on down the path.

I hung around for a few more minutes and was soon met by Hamilton, looking rather flustered.

'Ah, Angela. You're here.'

I rocked back and forth on my heels.

'Yup, all set and ready to meet the people of Waffle Town.'

'Jolly good, eh…lets go.' He hurried on in front of me and I half ran to keep up with him. _He's pretty speedy giving his height and weight._

He led me all around town. First we met Colleen, Jake and Yolanda from the sundae Inn. Maya was still busily wiping down table tops and folding napkins but she stopped to chat when we entered. I didn't see Chase _that's probably a good thing considering we didn't have the best start._ Colleen agreed to stock my fridge for me as the smell in the restaurant reminded me to ask.

Next we met Elli from the town hall. She was tall and slender with short brown hair and wore a long blue dress complete with an apron. She stayed with Yolanda in an adorable house to the west of the town.

Then we met Simon, Barbara and Phoebe. They owned the village shop. Phoebe was really into archaeology and spends loads of time in the mines with her boyfriend Calvin. She was slightly smaller than me with deep green hair carefully gelled into a beehive like do.

We then met Irene, Dr Jin and Perry. Irene and Jin are doctors at Meringue clinic. Irene was a small woman, slightly hunched over with grey/purple hair tied back in a tight bun. Jin was a tall man with slightly Asian features. They seemed very friendly and told me to stop by anytime I was feeling unwell.

We went on to meet Shelly, Candace and Luna who owned the tailor shop. Shelly was an adorable old woman with silvery hair hidden beneath a floral patterned head scarf. Candace was a tall girl with long blue hair divided into 2 loose plaits. She was really shy so she didn't say much. Luna was a petite girl with a huge ego. She had beautiful pink hair in 2 large pigtails with blossoms threaded into them.

We then went to 'On the Hook' fishing tackle shop where we met Ozzie, Paolo, Toby and Pascal who I had already met on my travels to the island. Ozzie was a really friendly guy although he spoke way too quickly and his son clearly had that genetic too, but I smiled and nodded and pretended to understand what they were saying anyway. Toby…Toby was a whole different story, he almost spoke too slowly if anything. He was a little smaller than me in height with very pale, blue hair. Being with him for like a minute would make you feel dozy and I couldn't help but notice how he didn't take his eyes of me the whole time I was in the store.

It had been a really tiring morning and my stomach began to grumble like it had the night previous.

'Hungry Angela?' Hamilton said as we paced down the brick path.

I laughed nervously 'Yea, I guess I am.'

Hamilton nodded 'Well I am a little peckish myself, why don't we have some lunch at my house before I show you the rest of the island?'

I smiled and nodded approvingly 'That'd be great Hamilton, thanks.'

He had led me on a loop of the town and the Inn was in sight again. Hamilton's house was nothing short of large with a solid oak door. He fumbled around in his pocket for the key and clunked open the lock, leading me inside.

The house had a fusty smell as there were few windows making the room quite dark and ominous. The furniture was elaborate and ornate and above the fireplace hung a large map of the island. The map was aged and had clearly been taped together in parts.

'Have a seat dear and I'll fetch us some sandwiches.' Hamilton disappeared into the kitchen and began bustling about.

I sat down on the large sofa, sinking into it somewhat. I set my rucksack at my feet and gazed up at the map. Within a few minutes Hamilton reappeared with 2 plates, 4 neatly cut, triangular sandwiches on each. He set them down on the coffee table and then plonked himself down on the armchair across from me.

'Now,' He said, tucking into the small feast.

'That map Hamilton, it's wonderful. Is it your family's?'

Hamilton glanced up at it.

'It is indeed, I'm glad you brought it up. That map has been in my family for 50 years. It's very special to us understood.'

I nodded and took a bite out of a sandwich. 'That tree…the one in the middle, where is it?'

Hamilton's expression saddened, his forehead became creased. I had clearly upset him.

I opened my mouth to apologise but he cut me off.

'The mother tree,' He said his voice was weary 'It died. The harvest goddess disappeared and sprites followed. This island hasn't been the same since.'

I bowed my head.

'Oh, I-I'm sorry Hamilton, it obviously troubles you to think of it.'

Hamilton shook his head.

'What's done is done Angela. It was our fault, we shouldn't have been so disrespectful.'

I bit my lip.

After we had eaten lunch Hamilton carried on with my tour, this time heading out of town.

He hastened down the path and I followed like a spaniel.

Maple Lake District was a beautiful part of the island. The water on the lake glistened in the sunlight, the branches of a large tree hanging over it.

Many houses were placed all around the area, and a large church sat proudly high on a hill.

Hamilton passed through the district not really giving me time to look around. He led me up a small hill and into the Ganache mine district.

'Soufflé Farm.' He said inhaling deeply. A sweet scent filled the air. Many fields stretching for miles covered in many beautiful flowers surrounded a small wooden store.

We met Craig, Ruth, Anissa and Taylor. The farm sold fresh crops, seeds, saplings and freshly cut flowers. The smell was simply divine. We chatted with the family for a good half hour before continuing on.

Just north of Soufflé farm was Brownie Farm. It stocked animals etcetera. We met Hanna, Cain, Renee and Gray. Hanna and Cain were an adorable couple. Hanna ran the small store taking care of the financial issues whilst Cain handled the livestock. Renee, their daughter spent lots of time with her father and the animals but she also spent a lot of time fishing with Toby and Gray, Gray had come from Mineral Town to help train and care for the horses.

We travelled back through Soufflé Farm and then on down a lane lined with large cedar oak trees covering the path with their shadows.

We met Ramsey, Owen, Chloe, Mira and Julius in the blacksmiths. _Such a small room and so many people_. Ramsey was old with snow white hair, he came across to be quite ignorant but I was sure he had a hidden personality. Chloe was an adorable little girl with ginger hair. She talked at a mile a minute whilst jumping up and down and giggling between sentences. Owen _the building on feet_ was an extremely tall _we're talking like 6ft 4_ with mountainous biceps and fiery hair. He shook my hand warmly and welcomed me to the island. Mira was the jeweller with short, wavy purple hair. She was rather depressing and didn't really say much and then her nephew Julius who stood in the corner posing and admiring himself in a long shard of glass. The shop was getting crowded and stuffy and I was relieved to get out.

The day was closing, the sky turning a slight orange colour. We only had a few more people to meet. We carried on down the path to the carpenters. Inside we met Dale. A large, rather threatening man with very dark blue hair and a bushy moustache, there was something very endearing about him. He told us about his apprentices Luke and Bo who where out in the forest. I nodded and after a long discussion about the mother tree we exited the large log cabin.

'It's going to get dark soon Angela and I really should be getting home. It's quite a walk back to my house after all.'

'Sure Hamilton, you go ahead, I'm gonna head home now too so I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure.'

The mayor nodded and beamed at me.

'Thank you Angela, it's been a pleasure spending the day with you. Goodbye dear.'

I smiled and watched him disappear in a flurry.

I sighed and turned the corner on the path back to the farm, my farm.

'Oh, shit! Bo are you okay?' A distant voice said from behind me. I turned my head. 'Shit! Dad's gonna kill me!'

I cocked my head to the side and walked precariously towards the voice. I rounded the corner into a clearing with several large pine trees plotted over the scope. My attention was quickly drawn to the lean teenage boy, with short blonde hair lying on the ground. His leg appeared to be trapped beneath a large log.

I gasped and ran towards him.

'Oh my goddess!' I squealed as I got closer to the accident. 'What happened?'

'I swear I took my eyes of him for like a minute and this happens!' A troubled voice said from behind me. I was crouched down next to the boy. He face was pale and drained looking, his body motionless.

I turned my head and found myself looking into the face of Dale's apprentice, Luke. His smouldering golden eyes burned into me like acid. His dishevelled silvery/blue hair hanging around his face the rest hidden beneath a bandanna with flame decals covering it. My breathing hitched.

'What should we do?!' He said worriedly looking down at the boy who could be no other but Bo. I stared on at Luke for what seemed like ages and then snapped myself into reality, refocusing my attention on the unconscious teen.

'We need to get that log off his leg…it's gonna cut off the circulation.' I said, my breathing becoming uneven.

Luke nodded. Standing up from his crouched position and surveying the log. I couldn't help but stare at him. He wore a white vest stretched across his chiselled torso. Over it he wore a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off roughly. On his bottom half he wore incredibly tight denim jeans and thigh high boots, rolled down. I sighed. _What's wrong with you? You perve!_

'I don't think I can lift it myself!' He said shaking his head.

'Well, I don't think I'll be much use to you, I can hardly lift my rucksack let alone that!'

A smirk crept across his face. 'I'll go get Owen. You…stay with him…you know in case he comes round.'

I nodded as he dashed out of the clearing. I sat down cross legged beside Bo and placed one hand on his cold cheek.

'It'll be okay.' I whispered 'Just hang in there.'

**Okay, that was a slightly longer chapter. Poor Bo, please live. Please review, I accept good and bad comments and it'll make me update quicker. Thanks.**


	3. Accidents Happen

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 3- Accidents Happen

~*********~

**Thanks for reviewing and to those that read but didn't review. Here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

A few minutes later Luke reappeared with Owen. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked up at them anxiously.

'Do you think you can move it?' My voice was edgy, I just couldn't stand the sight of Bo being trapped under that thing, I could only but imagine the pain.

Owen nodded and gripped onto one end of the log, Luke at the other and together they heaved the large piece of wood of the teenager's leg.

'We should get him to the clinic.' Owen said crouching down beside me, staring worriedly and Bo's pitiful face.

'Dale is gonna blow his top, he told me to watch him!' Luke slapped his hand to his forehead.

'Accidents happen right? It isn't anybody's fault what matters most now is Bo's health.'

Luke took a deep breath and nodded whilst Owen scooped Bo into his arms and began to walk out of the clearing. I stood up and dusted myself off before following close behind with Luke who sulked along beside me muttering something.

The walk to the clinic seemed to take forever, the sky was a dark shade of blue and the moon was just appearing. I held the door open for Owen as we entered the clinic.

'Oh, Irene!' I panted

'It's Bo!' Owen finished.

The elderly doctor looked up from her paper work, a look of concern arose on her face when she saw Bo. She hurried over to us from behind the desk and placed her hand on Bo's forehead.

'What happened this boy?' She said glancing at Owen and I, she then looked between us to Luke who was pacing back and forth his cell phone glued to his ear.

'A log…it fell on him and trapped his leg, I guess it must have knocked him out too.' I answered after a long pause.

She shook her head glancing over to Luke once more.

'Bring him in.' she hustled off into the emergency room Owen and I hot on her heels. Owen laid him down on the bed and took a step back. I could hear Luke fighting with his father down the phone in a hushed tone explaining to him urgently what had happened. A few minutes later he joined us looking flustered and nervous.

'How is he?' He whispered. I shook my head.

'It's hard to tell.' I said folding my arms.

'He's so pale.' Owen added.

'How exactly did it happen?' I said staring at Luke _it was kinda hard not to stare._

Luke shook his head slowly.

'One minute he was swinging away at the tree the next minute he's flattened underneath it. Typical Bo…I tried to tell Dad he wasn't experienced enough to be doin' that sort of thing but did he listen? No he did not because in everybody's eyes Luke's opinion doesn't matter it's always 'Stupid Luke' or 'Shut up Luke' or 'Honestly Luke sometimes I wonder what's goin' on in your head' and…'

'Maybe you should all wait outside!' Irene snapped glaring at Luke once again.

I nodded and we all trudged out into the waiting room.

'Great Luke! You got us kicked out! Will you ever learn to keep your trap shut for once in your life!' Owen whisper shouted at him.

'Ya see what I mean?!' Luke's pocket vibrated and his cell buzzed. He quickly pulled it out and flipped it up.

'Yup?' He said tapping his foot and then suddenly stopped and blushed. 'Boy…news travels fast.' He laughed nervously and cleared his throat _talk about sudden personality changes._

Owen rolled his eyes and whispered _Selena _in my ear. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and giggled as I watched Luke's behaviour as he flirted with his obvious girlfriend down the phone, it was kind of cute actually.

Selena was the dancer from Toucan Island who had moved to the island to try and make something out of her career, I had witnessed her skill first hand the night before at the Inn and could definitely tell why she had that affect on Luke.

Irene appeared again sometime later with a clipboard.

We all stared up at her anxiously.

'It's a minor fracture,' She said, Luke's face turning from better to worse 'He's still unconscious but he'll come round soon enough. He'll have to stay here of course until he awakes and so we can keep an eye on him. You can visit him tomorrow.'

Luke sat on a bench on one side of the room, flopping his head into his hands and exhaling deeply.

'Thanks.' I said smiling at the rather crotchety old woman who shortly disappeared again back to Bo.

I glanced at my watch. _9.30! Wow time sure flies! _

'I'd better be heading home, it's getting kinda late. I'm sure I'll see you guys soon.'

I stood up and stretched.

'I'm sure you will.' Owen said. Luke stood up and walked towards me.

'Thanks so much eh….'

'Angela.' I said smiling _poor guy, I could tell what he was going through. _

'Thanks Angela, It was pretty lucky you were so close by, I don't know what I would've done without you.'

I nodded. 'It's really no problem, I hope he gets better soon so I can introduce myself.'

'I'm sure Bo would love to meet you. I'll see you soon. See ya Owen!' He said before dashing out the door.

I smiled at Owen before heading out myself. I began my journey home, the exhaustion just hitting me. I dragged my feet along the path my rucksack trailing behind me.

As I rounded the corner I was met with an unpleasant sight for 9.30 in the evening. Luke stood outside the door of the Inn playing tonsil tennis with the foreign belly dancer. _He moves pretty quickly._

I cleared my throat and walked past them pretending not to notice but they were too involved with each other to notice me anyway so the embarrassment was only on my part.

I was honestly glad to see my new adorable cottage after that tiring and stressful day. I noticed that the door was already unlocked which for a moment sent a panicky vibe surging through my body. I flung open the door expecting to find all my stuff stolen or my house completely trashed but instead all I saw was a small piece of paper folded neatly and placed on my table. I dumped my bag at the door and unfolded the note.

_Dear Angela,_

_Your fridge has been stocked just as you wished. I didn't know what you liked so I just picked a lot of random tasty stuff. Don't worry about the cost, this time's on us as a welcome gift to the island. Stop by whenever you need a chat or something to eat._

_Lots of love,_

_Maya x_

I sighed with relief before dashing off to the fridge to find it teaming with delicious looking produce. My mouth watered and my pupils dilated. So I love food, give me a break I don't need to look good for anybody, I can eat as much as I like whenever I like and it feels great.

**Thanks for reading guys please review. That was quite short but I felt that was quite enough information for one chapter. More to come soon. Thanks.**


	4. For You!

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 4- For you!

~*********~

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and to all of you who have visited but haven't reviewed, it's still much appreciated. Enjoy.**

I awoke the next morning not in my bed but at the kitchen table. An empty plate stained with ketchup and mustard sat in front of me, my knife and fork still strangled in my tight grasp. My stomach ached. _Great Angela! How much exactly did you eat?!_

I set my cutlery onto the plate and carried it to the sink. I had never felt so full in all my life. _Yeah you can eat as much as you want that doesn't mean you eat everything!_

I wiped my mouth and removed the napkin which was shoved into the top of my dress. _You heffer! _I told myself whilst slapping my hand to my forehead. _And I __**have **__to start work today._

I ruffled my hair and waddled towards the door picking up my rucksack from where I had dropped it the night before.

The outside air was refreshing. It smelt like cherry blossoms and fresh cut grass were as in my house it smelt like a deep fat fryer.

I decided I would need to try and clear a crop of land where I could plant vegetables and try to earn a bit of money, of course I had no tools so I would have to use the best tools that the lord gave me.

As I walked towards the very overgrown area my stomach felt like a lead weight, bending over was going to be a problem. I set my bag down outside the rather pathetic looking animal barn and rolled up my sleeves. _You have to start somewhere!_

I began hastily pulling up the weeds throwing them to a heap at the side as I went. The food sloshed around in my stomach and I knew it wasn't a good idea to have started doing that before letting it settle but being Angela I didn't think.

I started building up a sweat and to be fair the patch was looking a lot better. I stood up gasping for breath. As I looked around the rest of the farm I realised that I had only cleared about 0.000000000000001% of what was there. I sighed with despair and groaned.

'You're gonna try and clear all of that by yourself?' A voice said from behind me. The sudden disturbance of the pure silence made me jump. I cursed silently under my breath.

'Luke! You scared the shit out of me!' I said my hand planted on my chest. My heart was thumping hard.

Luke laughed nervously.

'I'm heading down to see Bo, I was just wondering if you wanted to come.'

My spirit lifted at the thought of getting a break from the weeds of hell.

'Sure, I don't smell too pretty though.'

Luke laughed.

'Hey don't worry you can't be worse than me! I've been in Praline woods since 6 this morning.'

I giggled before trudging over the remains of the undergrowth to meet him.

'Is he awake yet?' I asked hopefully, even though I didn't yet know Bo I still wanted him to be okay.

'Well I don't know, I guess we'll find out.'

We walked through the tranquil town in silence. Luke trailed along his hands buried deep in his pockets his expression troubled.

'He's gonna be okay Luke don't worry!'

Luke nodded.

'I know but I just can't help but feel that it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him help, I should have known better!' He scolded himself.

'Luke…it's happened now so there's no point thinking about it anymore. Who knows he could be awake already.'

Luke sighed as we entered the clinic.

Irene was missing from her desk so we travelled on through to the medical room.

My heart twinged when I saw Dale sitting on a stool by Bo's bedside. His eyes red rimmed. Bo was attached to a machine which beeped unreassuringly.

'How is he Pops?' Luke said, his voice sounding a little hopeful.

Dale shook his head.

'He's still out cold.'

I knelt down on the other side of the bed and placed my hand on top of Bo's.

'Is he in pain?' I asked staring at his drawn face.

'Well he's had a shot of morphine so I hope not.' Dale replied his voice breaking.

I nodded. Suddenly the beeping began to pick up pace and our eyes were glued to the small screen watching the zigzag lines rise and fall. The tension could've been cut with a knife.

Luke's look stunned, his face was like marble and his hands were shaking. He caught Dale's attention.

'He'll be fine son. Don't worry.'

'I know but I'm always so horrible to him, I always took him for granted you know.'

'I know son, I know…….Oh before I forget Selena called, something about Maple Lake.'

Luke's eyes widened.

'Shit! Okay I um…gotta go, I'll catch ya later. See ya Angela.' He darted off out the door.

'Somebody's been bitten by the love bug.' I said quietly. Dale laughed.

'Tell me about it. If she told Luke to stick his hand in the fire he'd more than likely do it. Poor kid.'

I giggled.

'Well I'd better be getting back to work. Bye Dale, Bye Bo.' I said before heading back towards my farm.

It was turning out to be such a nice day and my stomach had finally settled. Golden sand and lapping waves caught my eye on my way home and as much as I really wanted to dive into the sparkling ocean there was a farm to be attended to and being my organised self I wouldn't stop until it was finished.

I fought with those devil weeds all afternoon, pulling and throwing and falling over and swearing and getting covered from head to toe in muck. I shifted the boulders out of the way of course that also meant dropping one on my toe and spending about half an hour hopping around and screaming.

The day was finally coming to a close. The sky was turning a deep orange. I had a good feeling inside. I was able to step back and admire the lovely clear patch of land perfect for growing crops.

As I admired my hard days work I got a sudden tap on the shoulder. _Honestly what is with people in this town?!_

I turned around to see the island's top fisherman Toby, standing behind me with some kind of fish flopped over his hands.

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of confusion.

'For you!' He said handing me the fish. I took it graciously and watched him dander on towards the town.

I stood still staring at the poor creature and then stared after Toby. _What the hell?_

I shrugged and took the fish into the house placing it in my freezer which was looking a little empty after the night previous.

I could tell I was going to enjoy life here. I mean lots of people giving me free food! It was like a dream world.

**Thanks for reading guys. I guess that was kind of a filler chapter but it wasn't too bad. Please review and I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Thanks.**


	5. Depression

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 5- Depression

~*********~

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews it's much appreciated and as you can see makes me update quicker. Enjoy chapter 5.**

That night the rain poured. The raindrops battered of the roof and windows keeping me awake. I hid my head deep under the covers trying to drown out the noise. The room occasionally lit up as the forks of lightening danced through the sky. I was planning to start planting seeds the next morning but if that weather was going to continue it'd have to wait.

The morning finally came but the rain still continued. I felt drained. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and flicked the T.V on sitting down in front of it. I watched the weather forecast in a trance. Rain, rain and…more rain. What can you do on a farm in the rain?

I proceeded to get dressed anyway. _It's only a bit of rain, I'm sure it won't kill me!_

As I walked outside I realised the rain was a lot heavier than what it looked through the window. I stared up at the large stratus clouds that hung over the island. _Stubborn lumps of water vapour!_ I grumbled and dashed out into it. I jogged down the path which had turned into a mud slide and being the klutz that I am I ended up slipping on my ass half way down it.

'Shit!' I whispered jumping up and running on. I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't going to sit around the farm all day. I took a left and shot into the Inn. There where several people already there, Hamilton, Pascal, Shelly and then of course Maya, Chase, Yolanda, Colleen and Jake.

I shook out my short, pixie like hair, the droplets flying off and sat up on a stool by the bar.

'Oh, hey Angela!' Maya's tinkling voice said. 'How are you?'

She stood on the other side of the bar. I knew she was talking to me but she looked distracted and I knew why.

Chase stood behind her with several spice bottles and a notepad squinting at the labels and scribbling something down.

'I'm good thanks Maya, that weather is atrocious.'

'Yea, it gets like that around this time of year. Anyway what can I get for you?'

'Hmmm, er, tea would be great thanks.'

She nodded and then began bustling around in the kitchen, obviously trying to catch Chase's attention as much as possible but being his arrogant self was taking no notice.

I watched intently at their interactions. Maya would be busy doing something in the kitchen, Chase would order her to do something, she would lose complete concentration and muck it up and then Chase would tell her that she was an idiot and a waste of space and storm off leaving her feeling hurt and rejected. It was killed me to watch her face as he barged her like he did.

She sighed as she slumped over and set my tea down in front of me, well if you could call it tea as all she had given me was a cup of hot water. She leant over the bar propping her head up on her hands. She looked completely distraught poor girl.

'Can you believe him?!' I said. Her expression perked up a little as I had brought Chase into the conversation. 'Is he always like that?'

Maya nodded.

'Yup…always, even when we were kids. I was always in the wrong…always my fault.'

'Well it's his loss. He'll come to his senses soon enough.'

'You think?'

'I know!'

'Thanks Angela…hey do you mind if I call you Angie?'

I rolled my eyes.

'Sure, why not.'

She grinned and jumped up and down.

'Okay, is there anything else I can get for you?'

I glanced down at my cup of water,

'A tea bag maybe?' She blushed.

'Oh goddess sorry Angie. One second.'

I sighed. As my mind began to wander a caught a glimpse of Luke and Selena coming down the stairs.

I stared over my shoulder at the two of them, hands intertwined, eyes locked on each other. Selena didn't know how lucky she was. I then began to consider what they would've been doing staying at the Inn together. The thought sent a chill up my spine.

'Hey, Angela!' Luke called. I spun around on my stool pretending I didn't know they where there and waved over.

Luke led Selena by the hand towards me.

'Hey.' I said smiling sweetly.

'Angela, this is Selena my girlfriend.' Luke said proudly. He was so cute, you could tell by the way he looked at her how smitten he was.

Selena looked at me down her nose, one hand holding Luke's the other on her hip.

'Hi.' She said in a rather smug tone. Her deep purple eyes were full of mystery. Her auburn hair was tied into a strange bun at the back a long bang dangling down at the front. Many beautiful gold bangles hung around her wrists, her crop top revealing her tanned, slender figure.

'Hi.' I replied feeling a little intimidated. Luke stared at her in a daze, his eyes almost glazing over.

There was a long pause. I cleared my throat.

'So um…Luke, how's Bo?' I said trying to break the awkwardness.

Luke shook his head breaking out of the trance.

'Oh um…Sel and I are just on our way to see him now, you could come too!'

'I'm sure Angela has plenty of other things to be doing, you know, with the farm and stuff.' She sneered at me, I hardly knew Selena and I already hated her. _Who the hell does she think she is? I didn't see her there when Bo got hurt!_

Luke frowned and nodded.

'Actually, I can't do anything in the rain today so I'd love to come.' I smiled sarcastically at her.

Luke's face lit up.

'Great, let's go then!' He said leading Selena towards the door. I grabbed my bag and followed them completely forgetting about Maya and her teabag which she never brought.

When we got outside the rain had appeared to have gotten heavier.

'Eeeeek!' Selena squealed. 'My hair! Carry me Lukie!' She demanded.

I rolled my eyes as Luke scooped her up into his arms and began to run towards the clinic. She glanced over his shoulder and threw a smirk at me as I trudged after them.

I had no right to judge Selena it's not like I had any reason to be jealous of her. Luke and her seemed so happy together, I wish I could find somebody that would love me that way.

She nuzzled her head in at his neck _yea as if she was trying to protect her hair!_

I sighed. I was such a sado. No boyfriend no nothing. Pathetic. I walked slowly, so slowly that they got out of sight. I trailed my feet letting the rain soak me. I didn't care anymore. I had just properly depressed myself.

I finally reached the clinic and shoved the door open. There was silence as usual, just the beeping sound from the machines.

I tiptoed into the medical room where Bo lay as still as ever. The sight just added to my depression. This time Luke was sitting on the stool holding Bo's hand. Selena sat on the end of the bed. As I walked in Luke looked up, I saw the tears sitting in his eyes.

He shook his head.

'He's still…alive right?' I asked in a slight panic.

Luke sniffed and nodded.

'Just in a coma.'

When Selena saw how tortured Luke was (or else just to make me jealous which was more likely) she got up and placed herself on his knee, brushing her lips over his cheek.

'Don't worry baby, little Bo'll be just fine.'

_Oh please! Come on the last thing we need is my vomit all over the floor!_

I swallowed the lump which had built in my throat and decided it was just best to leave. I don't think they even noticed I had gone.

That night the rain had eased off. After a long hot shower, I hopped into bed and dozed off in no time, I had 2 nights of sleep to catch up on!

_Dreaming~_

_A woman with short Grey hair sat in a rocking chair in the corner of a small cottage. Around her were about 15 cats. They where on the windowsills, the table, her knee one was even making its way from her shoulder to the top of her head._

'_Now Tiddles, get down from there!' She croaked 'I know you're all wanting your din dins and mommy's doing her best.'_

_The woman lifted the cat from her head and from her knee and placed them back on the ground before hobbling into the kitchen were another 30 cats sat on the workbench, on top of the fridge, on top of the washing machine._

_The elderly lady opened a cupboard which was brimming with cat food tins and selected a few setting them onto the counter._

'_Oh, Ophelia get out of there!' She scolded and lifted a tabby cat out of the same cupboard._

_She pulled open the tins and chucked the contents onto the floor, every cat in the house swarming towards it like locusts._

'_Hmph, Selena may have 3 children but I bet they don't love her as much as you love me eh pets?'_

I awoke suddenly, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. My cheeks were burning and my breathing was heavy.

Great! I guess my destiny was to never marry and live alone with hundreds of cats cut of from the world with no friends and no husband.

_I can't let that happen!_

**That was a bit of strange chapter. Please review. It sickens me to write this whole Seluke thing as much as it does for you reading it, but don't worry it'll end soon. Mwahahahaha. More to come. Thanks you guys. ^^**


	6. Seed Shopping

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 6- Seed Shopping

~*********~

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed as you can see I really enjoy writing this story and am updating really quickly (that's not because I have nothing better to do). Sorry about the whole Seluke thing again, I know it's really hacking all you Luke fans (like myself) off but it is quite necessary. Thanks again and enjoy chapter 6.**

It was the morning after the night before. The rain had stopped and the birds sang. Seeds had to be the top priority of the day, running out of money was something I really couldn't comprehend.

I prepared myself for the day as per usual and headed out into the sunshine.

I inhaled deeply filling my lungs with the fresh, morning air.

_Meow…Meow…_

My eyes widened and my muscles tensed as I listened intently.

_Meow…Meow…_

I clasped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

_I must be going mad!_

Suddenly I felt soft fur brushing past my leg. My eyes shot open and I glanced down at my feet where an extremely large tom cat furred around me.

'Ack!' I yelled jumping away from the creature 'Oh no you don't! I will not be taken in by your adorable face and overall cuteness! Oh no sir **I shall marry!**'

'Angela?' A voice said. I took my hands away from my ears and cleared my throat.

'T-Toby?' I said looking at the dozy fisherman in utter confusion.

_What's wrong with this dude and why does he keep appearing on my farm? Especially when I'm having a wacky moment and talking to a cat!_

'Hi.' He said raising his hand slightly. Just listening to him made me want to yawn.

'Hi…' I said awkwardly.

He stood in silence, staring at me. There was a long pause.

'Did you…need something?'

'Er…I was just…' I lowered my head slightly and jutted it out towards him trying to coax him on.

'You were just?'

'Passing by.' He said yawning and walking on past me, stopping to pat the cat as he went.

I shook my head and stared after him as he disappeared off down the path. I turned slowly still staring after him in disbelief and bumped straight into Luke who was standing way too close to me.

'Holy Sprites!' I said jumping back slightly. 'You gotta stop doin' that!'

His face was beaming and his body was practically shaking.

'Holy crap Luke, What's wrong?'

'Bo's awake!!!!!'

I let out a long sigh of relief.

'Oh, thank goddess! I was seriously starting to get worried about him.'

'Pffft, you were worried? How do ya think I felt?!'

I smiled and giggled.

'That's really great Luke.'

He pulled me into a strong embrace.

'Thanks Angela. You really kept me positive these past couple of days.'

I could barely hear what he was saying as I was far to busy choking. I gagged and he quickly let go of me.

I gasped.

He hung his head and blushed.

'Er, sorry about that.'

I panted.

'It's okay. I'm glad you're so happy.'

He nodded.

'Well I guess I'll see ya around.' He said and before I even got to reply he sped off towards the mine district.

My head was spinning and I felt quite uneasy. Selena was the most goddess damned lucky woman alive. Oh how I was beginning to envy her. Her and her slender, tanned, curvy body and bouncy chest.

I looked down at my own figure which was somewhat less feminine.

_From today I stop the obsessive eating!_

I stood still with my hand on my stomach, sucking in. I could deal with my stomach but my legs…my tree stump legs! I was probably one of the most unfeminine women on the planet.

I sighed and quickly remembered about the seeds. I vaguely remembered the way to Soufflé Farm and began on the path. It was a bit of a hike from my house but I was starting my new fitness regime and as much as it killed me, if I ever wanted to have a boyfriend I was simply going to have to start looking after myself.

I marched confidently down the dirt path towards the sweet smelling farm in the distance where quite a few people hung about relaxing and basking in the warm sunbeams.

Julius stood in the middle of one of the fields inhaling the beautiful aroma and fiddling around with a bunch of roses. Kathy and Owen sat in the shade underneath a small tree in the corner of a field sipping a brightly coloured juice. Taylor ran around with bags of seeds in a hyper and excitable fashion.

I too paused before I entered the small shop and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting the fragrance engulf me.

About an hour later I immerged from the florists, my rucksack full of many bags of seeds and weighed a ton. _Boy did Ruth know her stuff!_ She had me imprisoned taking me through every type of seed and what season they grow in and how long they take to grow and how much water they needed. I was beginning to lose the will to live.

I began lugging it home. As I walked past Praline forest a friendly and becoming well known voice could be heard from behind me.

'Oh, Hey Angela. Do you need a hand with that?' I clearly looked like I was struggling, which I was.

Luke came jogging towards me and took my bag. I rolled my shoulders as the weight was lifted.

'Holy….what the hell is in this thing?!' He said swinging it onto his shoulder.

'Seeds,' I said nodding 'A lot of seeds!'

He stifled a laugh and we began to walk towards my house.

The silence was really awkward. Luke and I still didn't really know each other all that well but I could tell he was trying his best to make friends with me and that's what I needed, a good friend that would always be there for me. _Boy I haven't had one of those in a long time!_

'So…' I said trying to break the silence, 'How's things with you and Selena?'

A smile etched on his face when I mentioned her name. _Awww he is too cute!_

'Pretty good I guess. She's visiting Samson and Sue on Toucan Island today.'

I nodded as I trailed along beside him, dragging my feet and creating a cloud of dust behind us.

'Wouldn't you go with her?'

He puffed up his cheeks and exhaled.

'I would but my dad has me bound tight! I almost got slaughtered for staying at the Inn the other night! And I also have to work!'

'Hmmm, that sucks!'

We rounded the corner at the picket fence. Luke plonked my bag down just outside my porch.

'So hey, is Bo home?'

'He has to like stay in for tests or something. He gets out tomorrow. He's a bit…out of it shall we say.'

I laughed nervously and he joined me.

'Thanks for the help Luke. Planting all these is gonna be fun.'

He dug his hands deep into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

'Well if you need any help with that just call me.'

I smiled at him, I don't think I had ever come across a guy like Luke. He was so…genuine and endearing. I barely knew him but yet I felt like we'd been friends for years.

'Wow you're like…so willing to help me. Most people wouldn't give me the time of day.'

His face glowed.

'Well I guess I'm just glad to meet someone new for a change and you were so helpful with Bo, I guess I'm just trying to repay you.'

'Well thanks. I don't know where I'd be without you.'

He nodded and grinned at me.

'Well I'll see ya Angela. Good luck with seeding and stuff.'

He turned and jogged off back towards the forest. He was also so hardworking but yet had the energy of a kangaroo on steroids.

I giggled and blushed. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was a feeling I'd never felt before. It was the sense of having somebody I knew and could trust. A friend…A true friend.

_Meow…Meow…_

My attention snapped to the same cat I had seen earlier lurking around the side of my house.

'Oh…don't you start!' I said to it before catching the strap of my bag and trailing it into the house.

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I know these chapters may be a bit boring and sort of pointless but they will get better don't worry. I'm loving the whole Toby thing, hehe. Please keep the reviews coming and I'm sure there will be more to come really really soon. ^^ oh btw if there is anything in particular you would like to see happen in the next chapter I would really love to know! Thanks.**


	7. Too much for one day

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 7- Too much for one day

~*********~

**Hey guys. I know I didn't update as quick as usual but I have horses that have to be ridden on the weekends. Unfortunately I am off school today with a really bad cold so I have all day to sit in bed updating :) Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

Luke's POV

I ran towards the pier where she was about to step on board the boat.

'Hey…Selena!' I panted, slowing down as I got closer. She turned her head and glared at me sourly. 'W-where are you going babe?'

'Oh…didn't I tell you? I'm going to visit mom and dad for a few days, I have some explaining to do.' She looked flustered, her hair wasn't as prim and perfect as ever, her make-up was smudged.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and leaned all my weight onto one leg.

'Hell no ya didn't tell me! Give me like 2 seconds and I'll ring Dale to let him know.'

She frowned.

'Luke you are not coming with me!' She snapped.

'What? W-why? We're a couple, aren't couples supposed to do like everything together? And tell each other before one of us disappears for a few days?!'

She cleared her throat.

'Yea Luke, that's kinda what I've been meaning to talk to you about…'

She set down her bags and began walking towards me, taking my arm and leading us away from Pascal and anybody else who happened to be lurking around the dock. Once we were on the beach she stopped and turned around.

_Goddess why does she have to be so hot? It's driving me insane! _

'Luke…this isn't working.'

My jaw could have literally dropped off.

'W-wait what?'

She fidgeted uneasily, I had never seen Selena like that before.

'We're finished Luke.'

She brushed past me heading back towards the pier but I caught her arm and pulled her back towards me.

'S-Selena…baby…'

She shrugged out of my hold.

'Don't call me that Luke, I'm not your baby!'

'Selena what happened? Why are you doing this?'

She turned sharply in the sand and marched back towards me. She put her hand on my cheek and gazed into my eyes.

'Come on Luke…we're kidding ourselves. The carpenter and the dancer! It isn't working and you know it.'

'S-Selena…'

'What we had wasn't love!...it was just…lust!'

'But why now? Why today? What about us?' _That was really cheesy!_

'There isn't an us Luke! There never was! You heard what everyone was saying about us! 'Luke and Selena, that's a weird combination!' It's better to end this sooner than later and to be honest Luke…you're just not smart enough for me!'

_That was harsh! She was tearing me apart. I mean I know I'm maybe not the sharpest knife in the drawer but she didn't have to bring my lack of brain cells in on top of breaking up with me!_

She left me there, my body frozen, my brain as good as scrambled, my dignity crushed. I fell back onto the sand and watched the ship disappear over the horizon.

'Hey…Luke? You okay man?!' Owen's deep, friendly voice echoed from behind me.

There was a long pause and I finally managed to nod a little. Owen thumped down on the sand beside me.

'You don't look so good you look kinda…stunned or something!'

'I'm fine dude I just needa go home.' After sitting staring at me for a while he punched my arm before jumping up and jogging off.

It was early morning and my day was officially ruined. I dragged myself home and fell through the door and onto the sofa. Bo sat on the armchair with his leg perched up on a stool.

'I'm Home!!!' Bo sang cheerfully 'Hey, what the hell's wrong with you? You're back awful early!'

I grumbled into the dusty fabric.

'What's that?' Bo repeated in his weedy voice. 'I still can't here you bro!'

'SELENA BROKE UP WITH ME!' I yelled at him before letting my body sink back onto the couch.

Bo let out a long fading whistle.

'Well I certainly wasn't expecting that! I mean I can't say I wasn't shocked when you started dating her, I mean she's the hottest girl on the island, how could you let her slip away like that? Idiot!'

'Shut it worm!' I said leaning over the side of the couch, holding my fist high in the air. Bo squealed.

'Woah woah woah! What's goin' on in here!' My dad said barging into the living room, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back onto the sofa away from Bo.

'Selena broke up with Luke!' Bo sang sticking his tongue out at me. I gave him a death glare and lurched forwards but my dad still had a firm grip on my shoulder

'Aww no son! Is this true?'

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

'Yup.' I choked out.

'Gah! What did she say?' He sat down beside me causing the sofa to squeak loudly about to give way.

'She said I wasn't…smart enough for her.' There was a pause and then Bo burst into hysterical fits of laughter banging the arm rest and throwing his head back.

_That kid better learn to sleep with his eyes open!_

'Bo would you leave us please!' Dad scolded.

'I would only…' He pointed at his leg which was enclosed in a large plaster.

Dale rolled his eyes and pulled me into the kitchen.

'Have a nice chat you guys.' Bo called.

'Hey do ya want me to break the other leg and then you can have a matching set?!' My dad caught my arm and tugged me into the next room slamming the door.

'Honestly Luke don't provoke him!'

I sighed and sunk onto a chair at the kitchen table. He sat down across from me.

'Why is he home so early anyway, I thought he had to stay in for tests?'

'Jin thinks he'd be more comfortable at home, you seemed to be so excited when you heard he was awake.'

'Yeah but I'd forgotten how annoying he was! I liked him better when he was peacefully sleeping!'

Dale sighed.

'Where is she now?' He said trying to get a glimpse of the expression in my eyes. That was another really irritating thing about me. Apparently my eyes show my true expression.

I shut them tight and let my head fall onto the hard wood.

'Toucan Island.' I groaned.

'Hm, she retreated home eh? Luke she isn't…pregnant is she?'

My breathing hitched and my body went into spasm for a moment.

'Oh goddess Luke she's pregnant isn't she?!' He let his head fall into his hands.

I shook my head frantically.

'No…no she couldn't be! I don't think she could be anyway.'

Dale sighed.

'I'll have to ring Samson, your opinion is as good as one of a racoons in this matter.'

He got up and dug his cell out of his pocket dialling hastily.

'Ah Samson, hello it's Dale.'

I groaned loudly and stormed out of the room. I grabbed my axe from the workshop and marched out of the house. Thrashing at a tree is a great way to relieve stress, for me anyway.

_Goddess please don't let her be pregnant, please don't le her be pregnant!_

It was all way too much to think about. I ran into the forest and began chopping at the first tree I could reach. I let the vibrations surge through me, my muscles flexed and beads of sweat where forming on my brow.

After about half an hour of intense chopping I dropped my axe and sat down on a near by stump for a break.

'Arrggghhh, hmmmmm, gah!' I could hear faintly from the path ahead.

I swiped my brow with the back of my hand and jumped up heading out of the forest.

Angela was hobbling along the trail, lugging her bulging rucksack along with her.

'Oh, hey Angela, do you need a hand with that?' I hardly knew Angela but there was something very calming and innocent about her.

She stopped gasping for breath. I took the rucksack off her shoulder and she sighed with relief.

'Holy…what the hell is in this thing?!' I swung it onto my shoulder. The heavy load was weighing me down, let alone a dainty little thing like Angela.

'Seeds,' She nodded 'A lot of seeds!'

I laughed nervously and we began towards her house.

We walked in silence, which was good, no annoying Selena questions like my dad and Bo.

'So…How's things with you and Selena?'

I spoke too soon. I didn't want the news of our break up spreading around the island that soon, I especially didn't want to bring it up with Angela. She was my crash barrier, my safety net and I didn't want to bring her into it.

I smiled a little, I know it sounds pathetic but I liked the way she said 'You and Selena' like we were still together even though deep down inside my heart ached.

'Pretty good I guess. She's visiting Samson and Sue on Toucan Island today.'

The lies flowed out of my mouth as if they were the truth.

'Wouldn't you go with her?' She pried.

I was going to have to come up with something good.

I puffed up my cheeks and exhaled deeply.

'I would but my dad has me bound tight! I almost got slaughtered for staying at the Inn the other night! I also have to work!' _Okay enough with the excuses already Luke, she'll suspect something!_

'Hmm, that sucks.'

We rounded the corner at the picket fence. My shoulder throbbed.

'So hey, is Bo home?' She asked. _Arrggg I hated lying but if I told her Bo was home she would want to come meet him and then he would tell her about the break up and then I would have to go through the whole explaining my feelings to a girl kinda thing which at the moment I'm not very comfortable with. Wow I'm mixed up!_

'He has to like stay in for tests or something. He gets out tomorrow. He's a bit…out of it shall we say.'

Lying is no good. It only makes you look like a bigger fool when you get caught out. My mom always used to tell me that which is why I try to avoid it but sometimes it's necessary.

She giggled and I laughed along with her. _Screw you Bo!_

I plonked her bag down and put my hand on my shoulder massaging it.

'Thanks for the help Luke. Planting all these is gonna be fun!'

I shoved my hands into my pockets and rocked back and forth on my heels.

'Well if you need any help with that just call me.' _Stop being such a flirt, this isn't Selena we're dealing with, but Angela is kinda cute I guess._

'Wow you're like…so willing to help me. Most people wouldn't give me the time of day.'

I felt my face burning up. _Goddess, what's wrong with you dude? You've only been single for a few hours and you're already going all googly for another girl._

'Well I guess I'm just glad to meet someone new for a change and you were so helpful with Bo I guess I'm just trying to repay you.'

_Luke you big softy!_

'Well thanks. I don't know where I'd be without you.'

I grinned at her.

'Well I'll see ya Angela. Good luck with seeding and stuff.'

I began to jog off home. I had temporarily forgotten the whole situation with my dad and Samson and was dreading facing up to it.

I stood where the path split. One going to Praline forest where it's quiet and relaxing and I can pretend like nothing has happened, the other led to my house where cocky little Bo sat shouting abuse at me and my dad marched around accusing me of knocking up Selena.

I picked up my axe and continued where I'd left off. It wasn't long before I heard the heavy footsteps approaching me from behind. _Damn he must have heard me!_

'Luke!' His deep voice bellowed.

I dropped my axe and turned to him timorously.

I bit my lip and quivered anxiously.

Dale nodded his face covered in disappointment.

I fell to my knees and let my head drop into my hands.

_Shit!_

**Thanks for reading guys, please review. That was a very busy chapter. Poor Luke is in a bit of a pickle. More to come soon. Cheers.**


	8. Great Friends

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 8- Great friends

~*********~

**Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot. That last chapter was a bit of a shock but there won't be much more from Selena actually so that's good news for most of us. Enjoy.**

Angela's POV

My farm was starting to look pretty good. With no help from Luke I finally managed to get my seeds planted and watered. I felt very proud of myself. I had never done anything like that before except for the time when I grew cress on the windowsill of our flat.

I had stopped by the clinic that evening to try and introduce myself to Bo, but Irene told me that he had gone home that morning. Why would Luke tell me that he had to stay in for tests and stuff? I dropped it though. There was obviously some twisted reason Luke didn't want me to meet Bo and I was fine with that. I was sure to meet him sometime soon.

A week flew by me. I guess the occupation of caring for the seeds kept me busy. I hadn't seen nor heard tell of Luke since that day he had helped me carry my bag which was unusual for Luke because he always appears to be lurking around and jumping out on me at some stage of the day or if not you always see Selena and him strolling about looking completely unaware of their surroundings. _It's kind of creepy actually. _ And speaking of Selena she appeared to have left the island. I hadn't even seen Samson or Sue around which was also strange as they occasionally come over on the boat to get ingredients from the Inn.

There was something fishy going on and being nosey Angela I had to find out.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning bang in the middle of July. I had cancelled all my appointments for the day _Not that I had any but it's nice to think that I might have had some _so that I could find out what really was going on that I didn't know about.

I grabbed a plastic bag from under my sink and began marching off towards Praline forest as that was Luke's major hang out. The plastic bag you ask? I was going to be "collecting herbs", well that was the best excuse I could think up!

As I walked underneath the large, shadowing root I could hear the fierce hacking noises in the distance. I hastened on _plans excite me…yes I am rather sad._

As I entered the clearing I very quickly caught sight of Luke doing what he did best. I walked awkwardly across the rough terrain, not wanting to surprise him especially when he was carrying such a large, sharp axe.

I walked past him minding my own business and began to carefully select the least muddy herbs and drop them into my bag. I knew he had seen me but I was getting no response.

I had just put myself in an extremely awkward situation as I was kind of hoping he would stop hacking when he noticed me. I finally plucked up the courage and turned to him.

'Hi Luke.' I said meekly…nothing. 'Luke?' I said slightly louder but yet again no response whatsoever. I finally ended up yelling as loud as I could which finally got his attention.

He dropped his axe and put his hands on his hips panting. I cleared my throat nervously.

'Hey Angela.' He said sniffing and wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

'Hi….. I just…well I…' _Honestly Angela you've practiced this!_ 'How come I haven't seen you lately…like all week actually?!'

His eyes dropped to the ground where he drew circles in the dirt with his foot.

'I've just…been really busy is all. You didn't exactly come to see me either.' _Hmm you didn't expect him to say that did ya?_

'Well…I've been really busy too but still it's not like you. What's up?'

He rolled his eyes.

'I told you, I had a lot of work to do!'

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Luke you know as well as I do that, that isn't true. What's with you and all the lying recently? I mean you said Bo had to stay in the clinic for tests last week but I when I went to see him Irene said that he'd gone home that morning! Just tell me Luke, please? I hate not knowing what's going on!'

He shook his head and picked up his axe again.

'I…don't wanna talk about it.' He continued thrashing at the tree.

'I understand it might be personal!' I yelled over the echoing noise 'But I hate not seeing you on the farm! You're normal cheery little ways usually motivate me for the day, and I miss them!'

He ignored me and carried on chopping.

'Fine but I'm going to sit here until you tell me!' I nodded and sat down on a stump just beside where he was working.

He dropped his axe again and turned to me. His expression was troubled, anxious, I could tell by the look in his eyes, those fascinating eyes that tell a story of their own.

He sighed and tried not to make eye contact with me.

'Come on Luke just spit…'

'Selena's pregnant!' He blurted out. _Wow…I was expecting an 'I got in a fight with my Dad' or an 'I've been having a stressful time lately' but Selena being pregnant is a whole different league._

I stared at him wide eyed, my jaw literally hanging open.

'W-wow!' Was all I managed to get out.

'I know, and my dad has been making such a fuss and Bo thinks it's just hilarious that I'm going to be a father and the whole thing is just…the whole thing is just a complete disaster!' He groaned and slid down onto his back, lying flat out in the mud.

'Well, w-where is she? I haven't seen her around or whatever.'

'We umm…we broke up.'

_Wow! This is all way too much information for me all at once!_

I felt really bad. He had made it obvious that he didn't want to tell me, and I really had no right to know. I had weaselled it out of him and I didn't know what to say. It was clearly hurting him as he spoke of it.

'Oh, gosh Luke I'm…..I'm so sorry.'

He nodded.

'She dumped me, left the island and then later that day I find out she's pregnant! That is a lot for me to take in, in one day, a lot!'

I bit my lip. There was what appeared to be an extremely long silence. He lay on the ground staring up at the clouds through the gaps in the foliage. He was so strong. If I had been in his situation I probably would have burst out crying but Luke came about it differently. Luke blurted everything out and then began to fill with anger.

'You know Luke it's gonna be okay! It isn't the end of the world it's just…a bump on the road. It's not your fault.'

'Actually Angela it is so my fault! I shouldn't have been so careless I'm such an idiot.!' He slapped his hand to his forehead and slid it down his face.

A giggle escaped me.

'Yea, go ahead and laugh why don't you?!'

I did feel really sorry for Luke. I could tell the stress he was going under, he loved Selena so much and if she had loved him half as much as he loved her, she wouldn't have left him like that. If she was a stable woman she would've been able to sit down with him and work through it.

'I still don't understand why you lied to me though Luke. Why couldn't you just have told be? You know I wouldn't go spreading it around!'

He sat up and looked at me.

'Bo has a thing for taunting me whenever he gets the chance and he found this whole situation absolutely hilarious. When I helped you carry your bag home I didn't know she was p-p-pregnant at that stage…she had only broken up with me a couple of hours before that. I didn't want anyone else to know yet and I was scared that if you went to see Bo he would tell you. I know it's stupid but…you have to understand what I was going through. I'm really sorry Angela.'

I gave him an understanding nod and a sympathetic smile.

'We all lie once in a while right? Don't worry I realise it was…necessary. So what are you going to do? Have you heard from "her"'

He pushed himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

'My dad has spoken to Sue and Samson but apart from that no. I think that's probably best. She's probably planning my murder right now!'

He walked over to the tree he had been cutting and leant up against it. I had to enlighten the mood. He was bringing me down.

'Well lets look on the bright side…you're gonna be a dad!' I grinned at him and held my arms up in the air.

His eyelids began to flutter and he started staggering backwards, moments later he was flat on his back again.

_That's great Angela, just great! When will you learn to keep your big trap closed!_

I winced and crept over towards him.

'Luke???'

He groaned slowly opening one eye. I sniggered.

'I fainted huh?'

I grimaced and laughed nervously.

'Yea, I'm known for saying the wrong things at the wrong time.'

I held my hand down towards him and he took it. His smooth, leather work gloves rubbed against the bare skin of my hands. My arm tingled sending a shiver up my spine.

Without thinking I quickly let go of him causing him to fall over again.

I stared at my hand moving my fingers and rolling my shoulder. I had never felt anything like that before.

'Thanks Angela.' Luke moaned. I clasped my hand over my mouth.

'Oh gosh Luke, Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me!' I held my hand down again but he shook his head and energetically bounced off the ground and stood in front of me.

'I should probably go.' I said tucking my hair behind my ear and biting my lip.

He nodded.

I grabbed my carrier bag and turned to walk out of the forest.

'But I wish you could stay…' Luke called. I began to quake, a smile washing over my face.

I turned to face him. He was still extremely pale, his body looked limp and lifeless, it wasn't Luke. I had never been in love and had never had a proper boyfriend so I had never experienced how it felt to be dumped. I couldn't say I knew how he felt at that moment, standing in the middle of the gloomy, depressing forest.

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

'Okay, but if you think I'm going to sit around this forest all day you've got another thought coming.'

He nodded.

'Okay let's go somewhere.'

I giggled.

'Where?'

'I dunno, anywhere's better than here!'

I nodded and took his hand.

'Come on!' I said excitedly. The same tingly feeling rushed through my body, but I liked it. It made me feel warm and happy inside.

I ran with him down the path towards my farm, round the bendy road past the river to Caramel Falls.

I let go of him, unzipping my boots and diving into the spring.

'Woah, I haven't done this since I was kid!' I heard him say as I popped above the surface, pushing my hair back out of my eyes.

He pulled off his ripped, denim jacket and pulled his white tank top off over his head before diving in after me. _I couldn't say I didn't have a little swoon to myself._

The water was Baltic but strangely refreshing.

'Shit! That's cold dude!' Luke said, pulling off his drenched bandanna, ringing it out and throwing it to the side.

My clothes very quickly became absolutely sodden and clung to my body but sometimes you have to live a little.

I dove beneath the waterfall and hauled myself up into the small cave behind it. Luke soon appeared after me.

'If my dad finds out that I'm here with you and not working I'll be in more trouble than I'm worth!' He grumbled.

'Jeese Luke what age are you? Like 21! Who cares what your dad thinks?!'

'I care, I have to live with the man!'

I shrugged.

'So move out!'

He rolled his eyes.

'If you haven't already noticed Angela, this is a very small island! There aren't many houses and I think my dad might have a stroke if I told him I was moving out.'

'Okay, chill! You needa learn to relax!'

He groaned.

'What are we doing here anyway?'

'I think it's really relaxing here, and that's what **you** need! You work way too hard!'

'Wow Angela, I haven't had anybody actually care about how I feel in a long time. I can tell we're going to be great friends.'

**Thanks for reading guys please review. I wouldn't say that was a filler chapter but it wasn't exactly a key part of the story…oh well. More **_**exciting **_**stuff to come soon. Thanks again ;)**


	9. Frights

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 9- Frights

~*********~

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews it means so much. Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, I've been so busy I only had time to update my other long story. Horses need to be ridden a lot this time of year and it's taking up all my time, but I'm updating now so I'm going to stop rambling. Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming :)**

Luke and I must have stayed at the Falls the whole day. We swam and talked and splashed each other and laughed. It really had appeared to have gotten Luke's mind of Selena which is what he needed. She wasn't good for him, I think everybody knew that.

My eyes fluttered open after what was clearly an incredibly long nap. The sun was beginning to set over the large trees which shadowed the pond and it was beginning to get chilly.

Luke lay sprawled out on the grass still fast asleep and shirtless. I yawned and ruffled my hair which was beginning to get tatty as it dried out. My body shivered under the damp clothes which clung to my body. I squinted and held up my hand to block out the powerful orange beam which shone in my eyes.

I stood up groggily and tiptoed lightly over the spiky grass to where my boots lay and hopped around whilst I pulled them on. Of course being my clumsy self I fell with a thud my head bouncing off something incredibly hard. My vision became fuzzy and the loud sound of the waterfall echoed in my ears.

***

The next time I awoke I was in my bed, my cold sheets spread lightly over my body which was clothed in only my underwear.

'L-Luke?' I stuttered out.

'Hey! Hey dude she's awake!' A familiar voice sounded.

3 rather blurred figures appeared by my bedside. One was tall and slender with jet black hair and a white lab coat. Another was just as tall with azure hair and a pair of overly tight jeans _not that I notice that type of thing_. The last figure was about my height with long glossy hair, so brown it was almost black, and wearing a light turquoise blouse.

'Angela? Can you here me honey?' The more feminine voice asked.

I groaned.

'A-Anissa?' I guessed. Anissa was so nice to me, from the moment I met her I knew we were going to be tight.

'Good girl Angela, it's gonna be okay sweetie.'

I nodded and fluttered my eyes lids trying to make things clearer, but it didn't work.

'Luke? Where's Luke? Luke!' I shouted _I must have sounded like such idiot but when you smack your head of what I assumed to be a rock it has affects on your brain._

'Wow Angela that cut on your head is bad ass man!' I heard him say.

_Cut??? Blood!!!_

Even as a child the sight or smell of blood had always made me feel rather faint. I couldn't help it, it's just the vibrant red and the consistency….it makes me shudder just thinking of the stuff flowing around my body.

I groaned loudly and rolled over onto my side facing away from the 3 figures.

I heard a lot of whispering and silent cursing and then finally the door slammed.

'Luke!' I called again. I shot up suddenly, my breathing becoming irregular, my face flaring up.

'Sssh Angela it's okay he'll be back!' Anissa cooed.

'Luke!' I yelled again struggling out of her hold.

'Angela calm down now, the knock you took is the only thing making you distressed like this, it's okay.' Jin said firmly.

_Sometimes doctors are so smart you really just want to slap them!_

Anissa held my shoulders and I felt a slight pinch, a thick liquid entering my body. A sudden drowsiness took control of me and before I knew it I was out again.

My mind was deluded, pink bunnies, rainbows and unicorns. _Goddess why did you curse me with such bad co-ordination? I'm sure Luke thinks I'm a complete tard, frantically calling out his name and thrashing about! Although sometimes I wonder if what goes through his mind normally is the same as what goes through mine when I'm high on morphine and Nitrous Oxide!_

My body felt numb and soothing. It was quite relaxing although I'd rather I wasn't knocked out as I hate being unaware of what the doctor might be doing to me!

As I started to come round my vision was a lot clearer. There were no other annoying doctorish people in my house. It was just me…alone.

It was dark outside and the moonlight shone through my window where somebody had forgotten to close the curtains.

I threw back my sheets and swung my legs out of bed. As I stood up I felt incredibly light headed. The morphine was beginning to ware off and my head trauma was beginning to ache. I held my hand to where it hurt most which was covered by a coarse bandage. I winced as the pressure from my hand stung it.

Once I had regained my balance I walked slowly and uneasily to the window. I lifted the latch and flung it open inhaling the fresh night air.

I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze engulf my hot and flustered face. The silence was so peaceful and serene, it was somehow taking away the pain that was my throbbing head.

I opened my eyes and stared out into the darkness. Suddenly something caught my eye. A bush just to the right of my vegetable patch was bustling.

My heart rate picked up and the adrenaline began to flow.

_Oh come on Angela…it's probably just that cat again!_

I tried to calm myself but a thing emerging from the darkness was the last thing I needed that day.

I stood still watching for a few more moments until finally my curiosity got the better of me. I wobbled across the room to the front door and walked out onto my porch.

There was a deadly silence, the only thing to be heard was the wind rushing through the trees. It was freezing but I was in a really strange mood so oddly it wasn't bothering me.

I walked bare foot around the side of the house to the bush that had been moving. I paused several metres in front of it, eyeing it cautiously.

The bush shook again and I heard somebody curse under their breath. I jumped slightly and held my breath.

'H-h-hello?' I said timidly edging slowly away from the bush. It stopped rustling. 'Hello?' I repeated.

I began moving towards it again. I was extremely unsteady and knew I probably shouldn't have been out of bed especially not outside but I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully knowing there was definitely something in that bush.

I took a deep breath and marched over to it. Just as I was about to pull back the branched and head popped out.

My screams echoed around the farm. I began stumbling backwards gasping for air and trying my best to run away.

'Angela!' The thing said. I tried to run faster but I still hadn't properly recovered from being drugged up and found myself veering off into the vegetable patch and landing face down in the mud.

'Angela!' The voice said again. I heard the footsteps approaching me. I began to panic digging my nails into the dirt and trying to haul myself off the ground. 'Angela stop it's…'

_Remember what Master Fu told you Angela!_ I stopped squirming and flipped over kicking the monster right where it hurt.

'Fffffff, Argh!' It moaned falling to its knees.

'Ha take that you great ugly…..Luke?' My eyes widened as I stared at the poor carpenter hunched over on his knees groaning and swearing to himself. I wrangled myself out of the awkward position I was in and crawled over to him.

'Oh Luke I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you I thought it was a monster! Goddess I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot!' I said frantically.

He held up one hand and did his best to smile at me.

'It's alright.' He said, his voice strained and quiet.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

'Luke…What the hell were you doing in that bush?' I asked him trying to get off the subject of where I kicked him and how sore it must have been.

As he was about to start into his exclamation he paused and stared at me raising an eyebrow.

'More like what the hell are you doing out here in your underwear?' He sniggered.

_Shit! That's why it was so cold!_

I stifled a laugh and looked down at my practically naked body.

'Well I….I ummm….Heck Luke I don't know I'm still pretty high on whatever it was Jin gave me! You're lucky I'm not completely naked!'

'P_fft more like unlucky!' _I heard him whisper under his breath.

'What was that?!' I asked even though I had already heard him.

He shook his head.

'Oh nothing.'

I threw an unconvinced look at him.

'Oh yes so back to the subject of WHAT WHERE YOU DOING SNEAKING AROUND MY HOUSE AT THIS HOUR?' I yelled.

He brought his hand away from the damaged area and straightened his back out.

'I was just….well I was…I was worried about you!' He said timorously, his face turning a deep scarlet.

My heart twanged.

'Awww! Luke that's so sweet!'

He looked up his face suddenly beaming.

'It-it is? It's not slightly creepy that I was hanging around here at this time?'

I paused.

'Well it is a bit creepy…but it's nice to know that you were worried about me.'

He grinned.

'Great!' He nodded before staring towards an area that I didn't particularly want him staring at…not yet anyway.

'So ummm, I think I'd better be getting inside. Toby has a thing about walking around my farm late at night and I'm pretty sure if he saw me out here like this he might never leave me alone.'

Luke laughed and stood dusting himself off and then slotting his hands beneath my arms and pulling me up.

'Thanks.' I said whilst trying to regain my balance yet again. I put my hand on his shoulder and he helped me into the house and back into bed.

'Now get better Ange, I'm gonna need you to help me through this whole Selena ordeal!'

_My heart fluttered at the nickname he had given me. I was also flattered at how he wanted my help._

'Sure thing Luke. I'll always be here for you, you know that!'

He smiled and nodded.

'Thanks Angela. It appears that you're the only person I feel I can trust right now.'

Poor Luke. He looked so helpless and forsaken standing there by my bedside staring longingly down at me.

He began to sulk towards the door.

'Hey…Luke?' I called after him. He turned his head and stared back at me.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think you might be able to….ah never mind it's stupid.'

He cocked his head to the side and turned towards me.

'Hey, no come on! You know I'd do anything for you.'

'Would you…maybe….stay tonight? If you can I mean you don't have to it's just I'm a bit uneasy and I can't walk very well and It would be great if you'd…'

He held up his hands as if he was stopping a bus.

'Alright stop! I'll stay.'

I blushed.

He pulled a chair out from under the table and dragged it over to my bedside swinging it round and sitting on it back to front.

'Now get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up.'

I smiled and snuggled down into my pillow.

'Thanks Luke. I owe you!'

He rolled his eyes.

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope it was worth the wait, hehe. Please review. I may not be able to update for 2 and a ½ weeks because I'm going to my holiday house for Easter which has no internet :( it is sad but I'll write loads on my laptop and publish them when I come back ;) Thanks again. **


	10. Out of Breath

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 10- Out of Breath

~*********~

**Hey guys, yes I am also publishing this chapter thanks to the library's internet connection which means you all don't have to wait as long and I don't have to wait as long to read the updates on my favourite stories (winks at Mathilde). Please read and review and thanks for the previous ones. Enjoy :)**

I awoke early the next morning. My body was clammy and my heart was pounding. Luke was still fast asleep, his body slung over the back of the chair, his nose twitching slightly. I took a deep breath and snuggled back down into my mattress.

I never did get back to sleep, I just lay watching Luke sleep until about 6.30 when the sun was just beginning to rise over Mt Gelato.

The gash on my head stung like hell. _I guess that's why they gave me so much morphine._ I winced and cursed under my breath. Luke didn't stir. I sat up and stared at him tilting my head to one side. _Poor guy! He works so hard, no wonder he's always so tired!_

I crawled out of bed and snuck across the room to the kitchen. My stomach growled just like it had done on the night of my arrival. I opened the fridge squinting as my eyes adjusted to the bright light which shone out of it, practically blinding me.

I grabbed some eggs and broke them into a bowl adding in some milk and sticking it in the microwave. As I waited for the compulsory _ding _I ran my hand over my forehead and ripped the bandage off. My dad had always told me that cuts heal way quicker when they aren't covered up. Yeah it stung but the material was way too tight and was giving me a headache. I threw the substandard bandage in the bin and continued to wait for my eggs to scramble.

I took them out and stirred the satisfying yellow and white mush with a fork before emptying it onto 2 plates. I wasn't sure if Luke wanted it but I wasn't going to be selfish and not make him any.

It didn't take long for the smell to travel across the room and reach Luke. I watched his nostrils flare and his eyes slowly open.

He groaned as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head and then behind his back.

'Is that…scrambled eggs I smell?' He said groggily.

'Yup, want some?' I answered trying to sound upbeat and cheery like I normally am.

His eyes widened and he yawned.

'Hell yeah I do!' He stood up and dragged his chair back to the table before plonking down on it again.

I set his plate down in front of him along with a fork and then sat down across from him.

Just as I was about to start eating Luke cleared his throat and stared at me raising an eyebrow.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

'Dressing gown! Got it!' I grabbed the large mass of pink, fluffy material from behind the door and slipped it on before resuming my position at the table.

'Ya know I don't have a problem with you walking around in your underwear but for your dignity's sake…'

'I got it Luke thanks.' I said before taking a forkful of eggs and wolfing it down. Once I had swallowed the rather hot mush I broke the silence. 'Thanks for staying last night, it means a lot to me!'

'No problem, It's great being away from the devil child for a night, although I'll get a lot stick from him today about it but anyway.'

I giggled.

'Come on he can't be that bad!'

'I've met nicer!'

I ate the rest of my eggs and then gathered up the plates. Luke opened the curtains and let the morning light into my dark, fusty house. He turned to me and froze.

'Hell Angela! What are you doing with your bandage off?! That could get like infected or something man!'

I rolled my eyes.

'But it was annoying me!' I whined.

'Nah ah! We're going to see Dr Jin!'

'But Lu-uke!'

'Hurry up and get dressed! I don't want you to get a disease or something!'

'Honestly Luke I'm not going to get a disease!'

He folded his arms and tapped his foot.

'Fine, fine I'm going!' I pulled one of my green dresses and a pair of shorts out of my cupboard and flew into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later I submerged from the small room looking like I normally do only with a massive graze on my forehead. Luke was pacing back and forth in front of the door and once I caught his attention he opened the door and motioned for me to go out in front of him. I did so and he slammed the door behind me.

It was already quite warm outside. The noise of the slamming door echoed around the farm causing several birds to fly out of a nearby tree. As we began to walk towards town Luke glanced back at the bush and winced.

'Sorry about that.' I said noticing his expression.

'Nah don't worry. That'll teach me for sneaking around a drugged up invalids house!'

I punched his arm and he chuckled.

'Hey! I am not an invalid I'm just temporarily damaged!' I held my nose in the hair and began walking a step ahead of him.

'Hey! I'm supposed to be fitter than you, stop…stop getting faster as you said you're damaged!'

I quickened the pace so that I was almost running.

'Fine, 2 can play at that game!' He said before taking off at full speed down the path ahead.

'No fair I'm…I'm an invalid!' I called after him before giggling and breaking into a run.

***

**As Luke and Angela race I imagine 'Fingerprints' by Katy Perry playing in the background. ^^**

***

As I ran after him I figured out how I could make the race work to my advantage. I sped up running as hard as I could until I was right behind him.

We got to the fork in the road. One path going into town, one going uphill to the church, the other heading towards Maple Lake District.

I bit my lip and smirked overtaking him and running towards the lake.

'Hey! What about the clinic?' He called.

'I guess you'll have to catch me first!' I called back. He chuckled and then took off after me again.

I had never run so fast in my life. _Why couldn't I have felt this urge to run at all those cross country races?!_

I could hear his footsteps catching up with me which made me go faster. I was running so hard I didn't notice poor little old Shelly coming slowly but surely along the path around the lake. I must have missed her by an inch.

'Shit, sorry Shelly!' I yelled, my breathing ragged.

I heard Luke say practically the same thing shortly after me. I giggled and sprinted on.

'Come on Angela! Dr Jin will kill me for letting you get too energetic when you're supposed to be resting!'

'Screw him!' I panted.

He laughed 'Hell Yeah!'

I ran up the hill to Soufflé Farm and kept going through to Brownie Farm.

As I got to the horse racing track I could see Renee in the distance just about to mount a large bay mare.

'Yes!' I said to myself running that extra bit faster to get to her before she got on. 'Renee! Renee!' I yelled.

'Angela?! Angela no that's not fair!' Luke yelled from behind me.

I finally reached and Renee and paused putting my hands on my thighs and leaning over to catch my breath.

'A-Angela? Are you okay?' She said sounding quite worried.

I glanced behind me and saw Luke approaching swiftly.

'Yea, yea I'm fine! Could I please borrow your horse? Thanks!' I said. Before she could even reply I grabbed the reins, stuck my foot in the stirrup and hoisted myself on.

'Get on girl!' I yelled giving the horse and large nudge in the sides. Sure enough the she complied and bolted off in canter.

I took a quick look behind me and saw Luke standing beside Renee with his hands on his hips, panting. He smirked at me and waved looking way too pleased with himself. It made me worry, but I was having too much fun to care. Renee looked incredibly confused but entertained at the same time.

I kicked the mare on flying around the course at top speed. I used to take riding classes as a kid at stables near my Gran's house in the country outside the city but I'd never gone that fast before.

As I got towards the end of the track I could hear another set of thundering hooves from behind me. At a glance I saw Luke catching up on me riding a large, shiny black stallion.

'Nice try!' He called. I shook my head and pushed the horse to go faster but there was no way we could out run that beast.

I tugged my reins hard bringing the mare to a standstill. I jumped off and began running over the grass towards Alan's Tree. It took Luke a few minutes to realise but he soon spun around and cantered back, jumping off and running after me.

As I reach the giant tree I gave up. I couldn't run anymore. I stop and propped myself up against the bark, panting and wheezing, trying to catch my breath. Luke soon caught up with me grabbing my arm and pulling himself to a halt.

I laughed and slid down the trunk onto the ground.

'Well that….was….fun!' I said between breaths.

'What…the hell…Angela!' Luke panted collapsing down beside me, sprawling out over the grass. 'You're….pretty….fast!'

I nodded still gasping for air. My lungs stung as if they were scraping the barrel for oxygen.

'I think…I won't…need to do…anymore exercise…for a year!'

'I've done…some pretty intense…workouts…but none compare…to that!'

A shadow appeared in front of us and a pair of familiar, boring brown shoes caught the corner of my eye.

'I don't know if you two hooligans have noticed but this,' Gill said spreading his arms out and looking around 'Is a public place! I would prefer it if you took any private…intimate affairs to a bedroom and not our beautiful countryside.'

Luke sat up wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

'What the hell do you think we were doing goody new shoes?'

Gill sneered at Luke down his nose, his expression disgusted. _Jeese does he actually think we would do something like that?_

'Gill it's not what you think! Luke and I are just friends! We were having a race!'

Luke's eyes widened as he finally caught on to what Gill thought we had been doing.

Gill blushed looking rather embarrassed.

'Er…o-oh, well! I just needed to know because that's….what good mayors do! Yes! They check on things! Especially the residents so…even if you weren't…you know in the countryside….please don't…if you were ever thinking about it because Hana and Cain are living just down there and…'

I held up my hand and nodded.

'I get it…Gill! Thank you, we won't.' I said trying to make things less awkward for him.

Luke sniggered.

'For goddess sake dude who do you think we are?'

Gill snapped his head round towards Luke.

'Oh I know exactly who you are! You're the childish carpenter who got Selena pregnant, so I wouldn't be surprised!'

Luke frowned, the blood draining out of his face.

'H-how did you know about that Ponce?'

Gill folded his arms and began walking away.

'Let's just say news travels fast around this place!'

Once Gill had disappeared Luke stood up.

'I needa go home.' He said staring at the ground.

I stood up quickly and dusted myself of.

'Luke don't listen to him, he's way too full of self importance! He'll get what's coming to him!'

He began walking away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'Luke he's wrong about you! Your personal life is nothing to do with him!'

Luke tugged his arm of me.

'No Angela he's right! I…need to be alone!' He said stalking off.

My arm fell limply at my side as I stared after him.

'Luke?' I said quietly. _Great! Now I have to go to the clinic alone!_ I threw my arms up in the air and began walking slowly after him.

**Thanks for reading guys. I really like this chapter and got the idea for it whilst listening to my ipod which gave me the idea to put the song in it. Please keep reviewing it means a lot and thank you to the Coleraine Library which is allowing me to publish this for you guys. Thanks and more to come soon ^^**


	11. The Make Up Break Up

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 11- The Make Up Break Up

~*********~

**Okay guys here's chapter 11. The reason I'm updating so quickly is simply because I have nothing else to do! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter they were extremely flattering. I really enjoyed writing the race in the last chapter and hope that I can make future ones just as exciting. Please keep reviewing as 50 is looming. Enjoy :)**

Luke got out of sight pretty quickly and I realised what Gill had said had really offended him. If my head hadn't have been aching quite so badly I would've run after him but Luke was right in saying that I needed to get Dr Jin to look at it. I guess all the running had got the blood pumping a little too quickly.

I made my way back towards town in no hurry whatsoever. There weren't many people about but then again there weren't many people on the island and being used to the city where there where thousands of people hurrying somewhere all the time it was hard for me to get my head around it.

Just as I was about to enter the clinic Anissa burst through the door looking rather flustered and upset.

'That is the most infuriating man I have ever come across in my born days!' She grumbled, storming off down the path. Anissa and Jin constantly fought although they're a really sweet couple when they can't actually find something to fight about.

I continued on into the clinic and approached Irene at the desk. The clinic was always very calm and peaceful. A beam of light shone through the window and bounced off the polished marble floors.

'Welcome to Meringue Clinic how can I….Oh Angela?! What are you doing with your bandage off?' She questioned in her usual droning voice.

'It was way too tight Irene so off it came!' I replied grinning at her sarcastically trying to force a smile out of her, but it didn't happen and it would never happen.

'Please take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly.' She moaned. I smiled at her again and sat down on the bench on the other side of the reception area. I wished that Luke could've been with me as unlike Irene he had the ability to make everything seem so much better.

I waited for what must have been 15 minutes when the clinic door reopened, a cool breeze blowing in and caressing my cheeks which had quickly heated up as I had began thinking of Luke. The same pair of brown shoes that I had seen earlier pranced across the floor.

'Oh look who it is, Mrs Plonker! Where's your husband? Did he run home to his daddy?'

Most other days I took what Gill said with a pinch of salt but today he had really hurt Luke and I wasn't having any of it.

'Just who the hell do you think you are Gill?' I said standing up and walking towards him. My hand twitched wanting to try and stop the pain which was growing on my forehead but I held it back.

Gill sleeked back his hair and took a step backwards.

'Excuse me?' He said looking rather surprised at my response.

'Who are you to waltz around the place making inappropriate accusations about people and being a general asshole?!'

Irene looked up from her paper work and cleared her throat.

'I…I…' Gill stuttered trying desperately to think of something witty to say, but I was on a roll.

'You should learn to take what you dish out and get your head out of your ass for once!'

'Miss Angela!' Irene said straightening up and looking rather shocked.

I folded my arms and smirked at him.

'I'm only saying Angela, get involved and you'll end up like Selena! I don't know what we're going to do with Luke! He's more air headed than I actually thought!' Gill chuckled. 'Anyway Irene-'

'How dare you!' I snapped. My actions were uncontrollable. I grabbed Gill by the arm, pulled him around and gave him one hard slap across the cheek.

Irene gasped.

Gill pushed me away from him and moved his jaw back and forth before looking up and scowling at me.

'I can have you sent of this island you know farm girl!'

'Great, then I wouldn't have to look at you everyday!'

'Eh…Angela?' Jin said immerging from the medical room with a clipboard.

I turned on my heels and stormed out of the clinic.

'That is the most infuriating man I have ever come across in my born days!' I grumbled slamming the door behind me. I had to see Luke, I needed him to make me feel better, I needed somebody to talk to and I was beginning to realise that the more I was away from Luke the more I wanted to be with him every minute of every day.

I had run more that day than I had probably run in my entire life but after standing up to Gill I felt quite giddy and excited.

I ran the whole way to Luke's place. As I entered Dale looked up from the notebook he was scribbling and smiled at me.

'Oh Angela! Thank Goddess. You're probably the only person who'll ever be able to get Luke out of his room! He came in about an hour ago mumbling something about Gill and then locked himself upstairs.'

I nodded still trying to catch my breath after my second run of the day.

'Thanks Dale!' I said turning right to go up the stairs.

'Second door on the left!' He called after me.

I bounded up the stairs into a long corridor with 3 doors on each side. I approached his door which had 'Luke' engraved on it and began knocking.

'Luke?' I said 'Luke its Angela! Please let me in!'

There was no reply so I banged harder.

'Luke please! I…I want to talk to you! I slapped Gill if it makes you feel any better!'

The door suddenly opened. The young, ripped carpenter stood looking down at me a serious and unsatisfied look on his face which was unusual.

'You slapped him?' Luke said the corners of his mouth turning up. I grinned and nodded.

'Yea, I also told him to get his head out of his ass!'

What started with a snigger turned into fits of bellowing laughter.

'That's bad ass Angela! You're awesome!' He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I giggled my heart beginning to race.

'I hate to see you get put down like that, especially by a douche like Gill!'

Luke let go of me and took a step back putting his hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat and swept his long, blue bangs out of his eyes.

'Say Angela would you um…would you…' He took a long pause his golden cat like eyes staring deep into mine, 'Ah never mind!'

'Luke?' I said raising an eyebrow 'Come on! Out with it!'

He blushed and scuffed his foot back and forth on the wooden floor boards.

'You're gonna say no!' He said shaking his head.

'Luke do you honestly believe that?'

'Fine!...I have to go to Toucan Island to see Selena but I really don't wanna go by myself! I was wondering if you would come with me? It's stupid I know but I don't really know what to say to her!' He blushed an ever darker shade of red and adjusted his bandanna.

I cleared my throat and giggled a little quite flattered that he would want **me **to go with him to his pregnant ex-girlfriend on a somewhat forgotten island.

'See, I told you it was stupid!' He said turning around to go back inside his room.

'Of course I'll go with you! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?!'

He turned back to me, his face lighting up.

'Wow Angela, thanks so much. I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning at about…7.30?'

My jaw dropped open.

'7.30?!' I said.

'I wanna get it over and done with early! Then we can do something fun the rest of the day I promise.'

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'Fine then! 7.30! I'll be waiting.'

'Can't wait!' He said sarcastically.

***

As agreed I was waiting on my porch at 7.30 the next morning. I had slept soundly that night, all the running had taken a lot out of me. The graze on my head itched, but I guess that meant it was healing _who needs doctors?_ I glanced at my watch tapping my foot.

_7.30 he said 7.30 and here I am waiting for __**him**__!_

Eventually he appeared around the side of my house looking rather spruced up but not at all happy.

'Ready to go?' He said his face pale and anxious looking.

'15 minutes, I've been waiting here, 15!!!' I snapped slinging my bag over my shoulder and running over to him.

'Sorry, it takes a lot to look this good you know!'

I laughed my heart beginning to jump around in my chest.

'Whatever! Now let's go, I have a good morning of sun bathing planned.'

Luke rolled his eyes and we began walking towards the dock.

On our way to Toucan Island Luke sat at the front of the boat looking out to sea. I had never seen him so stressed and depressed looking.

I finally gave in and went to sit by him. I put my hand on his shoulder and plopped down on the bench.

'Hey.' I said breaking the silence.

He looked round at me and smiled sheepishly before resuming his stare out to sea.

'Luke stop worrying it'll be fine! I'm sure she'll be really pleased to see you.'

He threw me an unconvinced look.

'Oh yeah, I'm sure she'll be ecstatic!' He sighed and let his head fall into his hands. 'You know the past few days it had really slipped my mind and I was beginning to feel normal again…I have you to thank for that.'

I stayed quiet as I didn't want to make things awkward.

We pulled into the dock on Toucan Island where we were met by Samson and Sue who were surprisingly welcoming.

'Luke!' Sue said holding out her arms to him 'It's great to see you hon!' She said as Luke accepted the embrace.

'You too Sue, how is she?' Luke said his complexion paler than ever.

'She's good dear…she's good.' Sue said smiling and rubbing his arm.

I hopped off the boat, sunglasses in place, fan in hand quickly catching the islander's attention.

'Oh!' Sue said focusing her attention on me. 'New girlfriend Luke?' She said walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

'Hi Sue, Samson.' I said glancing over at the rather large man who stood in silence at the end of the dock. I gave her a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. I was only being courteous.

'Nice day huh?' She said taking a step back.

I smiled and nodded.

'The beaches here are beautiful.' I said looking around. The clear blue waves lapped up onto the sand leaving a bright white foam on the shore. May beautiful and intricate shells lay on the warm golden sand glimmering in the sunlight.

'Well it's only us living here so we keep them as clean as possible.' Sue replied. 'Now…Selena's waiting inside. Come in…both of you.' She looked me up and down and sighed.

'Oh, no I'm fine. I'll wait out here and enjoy the ambiance.' I said, after all I don't want to get caught up in the whole scenario.

'Oh Angela please come in, I'm sure Selena would love to see you!' Sue said. _Oh yea I'm sure I'm just the person she wants to see._

'Oh well….' I began.

'Come on now dear.' She said grabbing my arm and pulling me along the dock grabbing Luke as she passed him who was beginning to look rather ill.

It was refreshing to get into the air conditioning as it was incredibly hot outside and I could feel my hair beginning to frizz up.

'Welcome to the Pineapple Inn.' Samson said holding the door open whilst Sue dragged us in. The reception area had an exotic décor with rattan furniture and brightly coloured wallpaper with a pineapple print.

Selena sat in a large arm chair in the corner jumping up as we entered.

'Luke!' She said running over to him. Luke's eyes widened as I don't think any of us were expecting that response…until she slapped him…several times, that's what we **were** expecting.

'Selena!' Sue shouted grabbing her and pulling her back.

'How could you do this to me?!' She yelled pointing towards her stomach.

'Selena I…' Luke said looking rather stunned and flustered.

'Don't even try to apologise! There is nothing you can do or say to make me forgive you….I hate you!' Tears streamed down her face as she struggled out of her mother's hold and ran upstairs.

Luke groaned and turned to the wall banging his head of it time and time again.

'I knew I shouldn't have come!' He said his voice breaking.

Sue ran up the stairs after her stubborn daughter leaving the 3 of us standing like lemons.

'She seemed so excited when we told her you were coming. I was expecting her to kiss you not…slap you.' Samson said leaning up against the counter his bushman eyebrows knitted together.

Luke stopped banging his head and turned around.

'Well I was prepared for the worst. That's exactly what I expected and I don't blame her.'

I stood awkwardly beside the door sliding my sunglasses up onto my head.

'I just need to talk to her.' Luke said glancing towards the stairs. 'How come she didn't give me that response when she split from me?'

'At that time she wasn't sure if she actually was you know…p-pregnant, I guess she didn't really know how to act…she was confused.' Samson said, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow.

'I'm only asking 5 minutes of her. I just need to apologise.' Luke hung his head and shut his eyes tight.

'Come on now son it's not exactly your fault! It was an accident! A very big accident that will change my daughter's life forever and potentially ruin her young adulthood!' Samson said working himself up.

Luke took a deep breath.

'Way to make a guy feel better!' He said.

'Don't you guys think it would be better if I waited outside?' I said edging towards the door.

Luke's smouldering golden eyes suddenly caught mine.

'Angela!' He said as if he'd just had a brilliant idea.

I began walking backwards until I hit the door and started feeling around for the handle.

'Oh no! I'm not getting involved! I came here to get a tan and that's all I intend to do!'

Luke took my hand weaving his fingers through mine and pulling me into the centre of the room further towards the stairs.

'Come on Angela! You're great at making people feel better! Please? Please just talk to her…tell her how I feel!'

I shook my head stubbornly.

'Nah ah! No way! She doesn't like me Luke and you know that!'

'Come on…for me?' He said sweetly. I looked down to where our fingers where intertwined my heart thumping wildly.

'Mm….okay.' I said squeezing his hand slightly before letting go. A smirk crept across his face.

'Thanks Ange.' He said 'You know what to say.'

I stuck my tongue out at him taking my glasses off my head and giving them to him along with my rucksack and fan.

I crept slowly up the stairs so as I could eavesdrop. It didn't take me long to figure out what room they where in as I could hear Selena's sobs and Sue's comforting words.

I snuck closer to the door and carefully leant my ear up against it supporting myself by placing my fingertips lightly on the mahogany door.

'Come on now Selena at least hear the guy out!' Sue said quietly.

Selena sniffed.

'N-no! It hurts too much to see him… I can't stand it, especially when he has that…farmer with him!' She sobbed.

I formed an oval shape with my mouth and frowned.

'Then why did you dump him honey? You're obviously still in love with him, and from what I can gather he still loves you too!'

'No he doesn't…He's already moved on! What other reason would he have for bringing her here? I told you what he's like mom! He's unreliable and as thick as hell!'

_Bitch! Luke deserves so much better than her…he deserves me! How could she say something like that about the father of her child?_

I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

'GO AWAY LUKE!' Selena yelled something hard hitting the door and shattering which was a little frightening.

'I-It's Angela!' I said meekly.

There was a long pause. I waited anxiously for a reply wondering if I should say something else.

'Oh…What do you want?' She sniffed.

'I just want to talk…woman to woman?' _Pffft she's not a woman…she's the devil!_

'Is Luke there?' She questioned angrily.

'N-no…He's downstairs.'

There was another long pause.

'Alright…come in.'

I turned the door knob slowly and poked my head around the door. Selena sat on her bed, her back up against the wall. Sue sat beside her with a box of tissues and a glass of water.

I walked in further and stood awkwardly a few metres away from the bed.

'Luke um…wanted me to-'

'I don't want to hear anything about that…that…that asshole!' She said cutting me off.

She looked up at me her mascara smudged down her cheeks, her hair falling out of its perfect bun. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. I would be really upset too if it was me.

'He just wants you to know that he's really sorry…and, that he feels terrible. Selena Luke's a really great guy…he means no harm and he has been awful to be around this past week. He really does love you Selena and I know that he would never do anything to hurt you.'

I felt sick at how nice I was being to her, she didn't deserve this sort of treatment…she deserved to suffer!

Selena snatched a tissue from her mother and dabbed her eyes.

'I guess I, am being a little silly aren't I?' She said.

Sue nodded.

'It's not really his fault baby. You should have thought about the consequences before you…well you know.'

I smiled impishly at her and nodded.

'Maybe I should just go and talk to him.' She said sliding off the bed and straightening out her clothes.

'Good girl Selena.' Sue said getting up after her and wiping the mascara off her cheeks.

Selena pushed past me and strutted out of the room and down the stairs in front of me.

Luke sat on a small wicker chair in the reception, his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the wall.

'Luke?' Selena said as she reached the bottom. His eyes shot open and he jumped up suddenly.

'Sel I'm so sorry, I really am. I want you to know that I'm here for you…I'll always be here for you…so will Angela, right Ange?' He said focusing his attention to where I stood half way up the stairs.

'Er, right!' I said doing my best to smile. I know it was mean but I really didn't want them to get back together. My relationship with Luke was just starting to grow and I knew if Selena came back into the equation Luke and I would never be more than friends.

Selena didn't even look at me, she was too busy staring into Luke's eyes her mouth opening and closing.

'I'm so glad to have you back Lukey!' She said running over to him.

Luke's eyes lingered on mine for several moments before he responded to her comment.

'Um Selena we're not…getting back together!' He said taking a step back. 'We broke up and I'm over you now. Yes I said I'd be there for you and the baby but…nothing more. I'm not going to forgive what you said to me that easily.'

I suddenly lit up. Finally Luke was being smart.

'B-b-but I-I thought you loved me?' She said looking up at him confusedly, her voice breaking again.

Luke held his hands up.

'I…I do l-love you just…not the way I used to.'

Selena shook her head and grabbed Luke's arm.

'How…how can you do this to me? Come here to win me back but then reject me? I'm yours Luke! I'm carrying your child! I…I want you!'

Luke pulled his arm out of her hold.

'I didn't come here to win you back! I came here to make up…to apologise, not get back with you!'

Selena stumbled backwards Sue supporting her.

'So when you said you would always love me…what were you talking about?' She was crying again.

'I will always love you Selena just not as my w-wife or anything like that!'

'W-why are you doing this? Is it…Is it because of her?' She said flinging her arm behind her and pointing at me. I bit my lip and slapped my hand to my forehead.

'W-well…' Luke stuttered.

My cheeks burned and my heart began to flutter. What was he saying? Was he falling for…me? No…No he couldn't be! I barely know him!

Selena thrashed out at him again Sue holding her back and Luke dodging her swings.

'I was trying to be nice and end our little tiff but….I'm wasting my time! You're exactly the man I thought you were!' She struggled out of her mothers arms and stormed back to her room shoving past me on the stairs practically knocking me over the banister.

I ran down to Luke's side.

'Thank you for trying.' Samson said smiling at us.

Luke nodded.

'I meant what I said Sue. I really did, I'll always be here for her, if she ever needs anything.'

'Thanks Luke…Angela.' She said.

I grabbed my bag and sunglasses from beside the wicker chair and headed out of the Inn, Luke closely followed after saying his last goodbyes.

We walked in silence to the waters edge.

'Luke…what you said in there, about m-me…do you mean that? That the reason you don't want Selena back is because you're…well because of m-me?'

Luke swallowed hard and wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

'You fascinate me Angela. I don't know what it is, but the way I feel about you is different from anybody else. I feel almost…protective of you and I don't want to let that go.'

**Well that was pretty long and eventful. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, I can't tell you enough how much it means. Please keep them coming and I'm sure there will be more soon. Thanks again :)**


	12. A Turn For The Worst

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 12- A turn for the worst

~*********~

**Hey guys, sorry this has been taking a bit longer than usual, I'm bogged down with revision and yucky stuff :( exams are really just an inconvenience! My poor pony hasn't been ridden in weeks…poor girl :( Well enough of my moaning, here's chapter 12. Please review and enjoy.**

I refused to go back to Waffle Town until I had gotten a satisfactory amount of sun on my pale cheeks and as much as Luke whined to go home I forced him to stay with me and eventually he gave in.

The main paths on the island where marked out with tiki torches so after the incredibly hard decision of which path to take we made our way to a small clearing surrounded by tall palm trees and banana plants.

'Bananas! Awesome!' Luke said as we entered the clearing rushing towards one of the plants and grabbing a bunch.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the shady, banana peel covered area into a sunny patch looking out to sea. I took off my boots and sprawled myself out on the sand.

'How much longer do we have to stay here?' Luke whinged from behind me.

I propped myself up on my elbow and glared over at the messed up but incredibly cute carpenter who had himself propped up against a coconut tree, arms folded, eyebrow raised.

I pushed my sunglasses onto my forehead and sighed.

'How come you wanna go home so bad?' I asked him even though the answer was obvious.

He adjusted his bandanna and looked away.

'It's just hard with…**her** being here!...I'm sorry Angela, I'm just being a moaner, take as long as you need I'll…be around.' He pushed himself off the tree and began to walk away.

I frowned and jumped up off the sand running after him and jumping on his back clinging onto him like a koala.

He grunted and hunched over.

'What the…?'

'What if I lose you?' I said my arms practically strangling him.

'Seriously Angela…on this island?'

I slid off his back and walked around to face him.

I stared up into his cat like eyes and pursed my lips.

'I know today has been hard for you Luke, but I hate to see you like this! It's so…not you!'

He sighed his face looked weary and tired, his perfectly quaffed hair back to its normal dishevelled self.

'Come on! You said we could do something fun for the rest of the day! Hanging round Praline woods is not my idea of fun!' I said putting emphasis on the not.

He nodded glumly the corners of his mouth twitching. He glanced up at me catching my stare and holding it.

'Say Angela have you ever gone swimming with dolphins?'

'D-dolphins? Swimming with dolphins?' I stuttered

He frowned.

'You don't have a phobia of dolphins do you?' He said throwing me an expectant look.

'Pffft no! In fact its something I've always wanted to do!...So can we go?'

Luke grinned and grabbed my arm and pulling me down the path behind him. As we wound round the narrow laneways he sped up which meant he was practically dragging me.

'What happened…to the speedy Angela?' He panted.

His hand had moved from its tight grip around the lower part of my arm and was now locked with mine. The feeling of his smooth leather glove against my skin made my breathing jumpy and uneven.

'That wasn't Angela…I honestly don't know who that was!' I said with my ragged breathing.

He laughed and shook his head towing me on down the path. The beach on the other side of the island was becoming visible and the calming sound of the lapping waves could once again be heard.

Luke began to slow until we were walking again still hand in hand.

I looked out to sea glancing all around.

'Luke…I don't see any dolphins!'

He let go of my hand and winked at me my heart skipping a beat. He then walked out a little further on the sand and placed 2 fingers in his mouth letting out a loud, echoing whistle.

Sure enough moments later 3 beautiful mammals appeared above the surface and began to squeak and chitter.

I couldn't help but giggle.

He turned to me and smiled.

'You impressed?' He asked walking back towards me.

'Indeed I am Dundee!' I said staring at the dolphins that restlessly jumped around in the waves.

Luke's laugh bellowed out to sea.

'Samson taught me it! I guess it'll come in handy someday.' He said. 'So…ya comin'?'

I grinned and nodded before following him towards the glimmering ocean.

We stopped at the waters edge. Luke pulled off his boots and ripped jacket and took a few steps into the clear waves.

'But Luke, I don't have a spare change of clothes?' I whined.

He rolled his eyes.

'They'll dry out in the heat, don't worry! Now get in here.'

I too pulled off my boots and carefully tucked my hair behind my ears.

Luke stood a few yards out his arm outstretched towards me to take my hand. I ran through the small waves and graciously took it smiling sweetly at him.

He led me further out towards to the dolphins who began to swim towards us.

'Okay, so all ya have to do is hold on to this fin right here!' He said latching his arm around the animal's fin and making a clicking noise to move the dolphin onwards. The creature took off out into the waves bouncing along merrily with Luke on its back.

The other 2 dolphins floated in front of me their top halves out of the water, their mouths open showing their small white teeth.

'Right guys, take care of me!' I said. The dolphins turned around allowing me to position myself on them by latching one arm around one of their fins and the other arm around the other one's fin. I then tried my best to mimic the noise Luke had made only it was a lot more pathetic. Fortunately they got the idea and sped off towards their friend and mine.

I never felt anything like it. The adrenaline formed a knot in my stomach as we sped through the water at top speed.

It was definitely an experience I would never forget as long as I lived but what made it all the better was that I was getting to enjoy it with Luke.

As I bounced over the waves my attention was quickly drawn to the large black cloud that was very quickly approaching the island. My breathing hitched.

'Luke!' I yelled 'Luke!!!'

He snapped his head around towards me, a worried expression on his face.

'You okay?' He yelled back. I nodded and looked back towards the cloud trying to get him to follow my stare as I was too afraid to let go of the dolphins.

'The cloud!' I yelled. He soon got the idea and bit his lip his eyes widening.

'We better get back to land!'

I nodded.

'But how?'

Luke pulled himself further up onto the dolphins back.

'Just trust them and hold on tight!'

Yet again another great experience ruined by bloody weather!

As Luke's dolphin began to swim towards shore my dolphins quickly followed. It was only then I realised how far out we actually were. A surge of panic and adrenaline flowed through my body.

The sky began to darken and a huge roar of thunder echoed in my ears.

_Shit!!!_

'Come on guys, faster, faster!' I said reassuringly to my new friends.

I noticed the droplets of water beginning to land in the water around me. The wind began to strengthen and the waves grew.

'Angela!' Luke yelled. My heart began to pound. _Where is he? Is he okay? Is he in trouble?_

'Luke? Luke where are you?' I yelled glancing around frantically. I caught a glimpse of azure hair bobbing in the water a distance away from me.

There was another loud rumble of thunder followed by a flash of lightening. The only problem with living in tropic conditions like that is how the weather can change so quickly and drastically.

Luke's dolphin had gone and it was just him battling against the strong currents alone. Without thinking I let go of my ride and began flailing towards him.

'Angela!' His voice gurgled.

My head spun, my heart thumping. I kicked with my legs and pull through the water with my arms as hard and as fast as I could. He too began swimming his best towards me.

The rain poured down on the surface of the surrounding ocean making the water quite chilly.

As we got closer I managed to grab hold of Luke's arm pulling myself in towards him.

'Luke…oh my goddess Luke, what are we gonna do?' I clung on around his neck for dear life burying my head into his shoulder. He was treading water trying his best to keep us a float.

'It's gonna be okay, just…just don't panic. We're not that far from land.'

I glanced up looking towards the no longer golden sand as the rain water had darkened it. We where nowhere near close.

'Are you fucking kidding me?! We're ages away!' I wailed. 'Luke I really don't wanna drown!' The tears sprung from my eyes and streamed down my cheeks.

He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and kept me close to him. I was way too stressed to feel embarrassed and my heart was pounding way too hard to flutter like it would do if this happened in normal conditions.

'Angela, just stay calm! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you! Just…trust me okay!' He said, I could tell he was trying to sound unperturbed to settle me but I could hear the panic in his voice, I could see the worry in his eyes.

The salt water was beginning to sting my eyes and my vision was becoming blurred. The graze on my head stung and my legs were getting tired from all the kicking.

Luke glanced around frantically obviously trying to think of what to do.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a large wall of water building up behind us. I stopped breathing my jaw literally hanging open. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. I dug my nails hard into Luke's shoulder and shut my eyes tight. What would happen to us next was a mystery.

**Ooooooooh a bit of a cliff hanger there, please don't kill me :) The dolphins could obviously sense what was coming, pity they couldn't tell Luke and Angela though :/ please review and I'll try and update really soon to put you out of your misery. Thanks.**


	13. Mail

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 13- Mail

**Thanks for waiting guys, sorry about the cliffie. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

I awoke suddenly in an unknown room. My vision was slightly blurry and my throat was rough. The only thing that was reassuring about this unfamiliar place was the strong protective arms that held me.

I was already pretty weak from whatever had happened to me and that situation only made things worse. Several minutes passed before I realised what was going on. My breathing hitched and I jumped out of the bed stumbling across the wooden floor and falling into the corner of the room.

My clattering had awoken Luke who opened his eyes slowly and winced. He cursed under his breath and tried to sit up.

I sat trembling in the corner like a rabbit in the spotlight.

'Angela? Ange what are you doing?' He said groggily one eye shut the other slightly open and staring at me.

'L-Luke where are we? What's happening? What happened? How did w-we end up in a bed together?' I stammered trying to stand up.

Luke stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He then glanced around the room and nodded.

'It's the Pineapple Inn! Someone must have rescued us!' He said throwing back the covers and swinging his legs out of the bed. His clothes where damp, his bandanna missing.

'Luke! Where's your bandanna?' I asked waiting for him to explode. I knew that that was the last thing he wanted to hear but he looked like a totally different person without it.

His hands flew to his head where the piece of material used to be.

'Shit! It must have come off when the wave hit us!' He paused and glanced down at his feet 'My bloody boots must still be at the beach too!'

I looked down at my own feet which were also bare.

'Come on lets go see if we can find Samson or Sue.' He said walking towards the door.

'W-wait Luke!' I squeaked standing rather pitifully in the middle of the room. 'I'm…I'm scared.'

Luke cocked his head to the side.

'Come on Ange its okay! We're alive aren't we?' He held his hand out towards me.

I sighed tiptoeing over and grabbing his warm hand, the damp leather of his gloves rubbing against my skin.

We walked down the quiet hallway the only noise to be heard was our bare feet padding off the floor. As we arrived in the reception area Samson looked up from his desk his face seeming to light up as we approached.

I heard footsteps coming from behind us and soon Sue had us both in a tight embrace.

'Oh my dears! You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake and perfectly healthy.' She said.

_Pfft, perfectly healthy? I'm a nervous wreck for flips sake!_

'What….Where did you find us? What happened?' Luke said his perfect face moulded into a frown.

Sue took a step back and glanced at Samson.

'Well we knew you hadn't left the island as the ship never left. When the storm came we got worried about you when you didn't return so we went out to look for you.' She said.

'I was running along the shore calling for you when I noticed you staggering out of the sea spluttering like crazy. Angela was unconscious in your arms.' Samson continued it was obvious how they were only talking to Luke and not me!

_What's there problem? I haven't done or said anything to Selena!_

'How you held onto her Luke in those waves…' Sue said shaking her head, her expression baffled.

I squeezed Luke's hand and gave him a very appreciative grin. He smiled back, his topaz eyes full of relief and gladness.

He had saved my life. If it had been any other guy chances are I would've drowned.

'Samson called me to come help. I was just so delighted to see you alive.'

'I carried Angela and Sue helped you back to the Inn. We didn't want to scare both of you by separating you, I hope you didn't mind.' Samson said the corners of his mouth twitching.

I rolled my eyes.

'I can't thank both of you enough! Goddess knows what would've happened to us if you hadn't found us.' I said, Luke nodding and agreeing.

Suddenly another set of footsteps began approaching us from behind. All of us to turned to see Selena moving slowly across the reception area, Luke's and my boots in her arms.

'Aw thanks so much Sel…Selena.' Luke said gratefully as she handed them to him.

She then turned to me and smiled.

'I'm sorry for being so rude to you yesterday Angela. It was very wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me.'

I smiled at her.

'It's okay Selena, I understand how you must feel and I wasn't making things any better.'

I hated being so nice to her after what she had said about Luke and after she nearly flung me over the banister! But with her mom, dad and unborn child in the room I decided to be courteous.

She handed me my boots and returned the smile.

Before she walked away she turned back to Luke producing his favourite possession from her pocket.

Luke's eyes widened.

'Wow Selena! Where the heck did you find it?' He said taking it from her and repositioning it on top of his azure hair.

'When I was out for my walk this morning I found it washed up on the rocks! I knew you wouldn't be able to live without that flamin' bandanna so I thought it best to return it to you!'

Luke was beaming from ear to ear, his eyes lit up like bonfires.

'You don't know how much it means babe.' His cheeks began to flare and he hung his head quickly to hide it.

_Get over her Luke! She's worthless!_

'Well we'd better get going.' I said breaking the silence.

Luke nodded and turned to me.

'Thanks for the visit kids. It means a lot.' Samson said.

'Come back real soon.' Sue said giving us one last hug before sending us on our way.

As the boat left the docks we waved back to them.

'Thanks again!' We called back before setting ourselves down on a bench at the side of the deck.

The morning had passed and the sun was high in the sky. I couldn't wait to get home to change my clothes and see my own house again. Sure it had only been one night but it seemed that we were away for months.

Luke drummed his fingers off the side of the boat and whistled.

I smiled and shuffled along the bench to get closer to him. He stopped whistling and smiled sheepishly.

'Thanks for saving me.' I said weakly, the memories of the time we spent struggling in the water flowing into my head.

Luke smiled before wrapping his arm tightly around my neck and pulling me into a playful headlock.

'Hey, I wasn't gonna just let you drown you know! Bad and all as I am I wouldn't let my new beffer bite the dust so fast.'

He let go of me and chuckled. I ruffled my hair back into its normal, scraggy state.

'Well, that was the first and last time I go swimming with dolphins! I mean they didn't even try to save us, as soon as the lightening hit they were off.' I made some interesting hand gestures which Luke seemed to find very amusing.

I rolled my eyes at how easily distracted he was and sighed.

'Well hey, as I said at least we're alive!' A goofy grin appeared on his face.

'If it wasn't for you I certainly wouldn't be!'

Luke let out a loud groan and threw his head back.

'Angela if you're gonna keep thanking me and be all nicey nice to me I'll throw you overboard and leave you!'

I held my hands up.

'Alright alright! I'm sorry for being so appreciative!' I shook my head and looked out over the glimmering, crystal clear waters.

Soon enough we pulled up on the docks in Waffle Town.

'Home sweet home!' Luke said sarcastically whilst helping me off the boat.

'Well hey at least the Selena business is kinda dealt with right?' I said optimistically.

He took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets (something I noticed he did when he was nervous).

'That business will never be sorted unless I crumble under the pressure and marry her or something!'

I tensed up and could already feel myself getting jealous.

'W-well I don't think that m-marriage is really the solution Luke!' I said scuffing the ground anxiously as we walked slowly back towards my farm.

He sighed.

'You're probably right! I'd be a shit h-husband anyway!'

I took a deep breath.

'Don't be stupid, I'm sure you'll make a great husband to somebody and you'll be a great dad too Selena's baby too.'

Luke's eyes widened, the colour draining out of his face.

_Great Angela…Just great! Will you not EVER learn to keep your trap shut?_

He slowed to a halt grabbing onto a nearby tree for support.

'Angela! We do not say the "D" word!' He said his voice quivering.

I sniggered and walked on without him.

Luke was so easily unnerved. He was scared stiff of becoming a father and I don't blame him. It's an awful burden to have dropped on you when you're not prepared…not that I would know but when I was 13 I was sure I wanted to be a midwife, so with all my studying I learnt quite a bit.

He never caught up with me. Poor guy probably fainted and I had just left him there.

I was so pleased to finally reach my own house. The building which had never been a very welcoming place suddenly looked like heaven.

As I turned to walk up the small path which lead to my porch I noticed the flag on my letterbox was sticking up. I felt quite giddy at the thought of getting mail as I hardly ever got any.

I pulled down the flap and stuck my hand in pulling out the small white envelope addressed to Angela Green, Meadowvale Farm, Caramel River District, Waffle Island.

I carried it into my house with me and sat down at the kitchen table hastily peeling it open and unfolding the letter.

_Angela darling,_

_After you left the house just hasn't been the same. I miss having you around and I miss your support. Kevin has been helping me a great deal but I really need to see you. I want to know what you've been getting up to and the interesting people you have met, but most of all I can't wait to see your house._

_ Kevin and I are thinking of visiting hopefully sometime this week if you don't mind but I'm sure you won't. See you soon honey bunch._

_Love and kisses,_

_Mom xoxo_

The letter made me realise how much I really did miss my family. Before I left I didn't really think about how my mom would cope, I just assumed Kevin would keep everything under control which was quite a lot to ask of him.

I brushed away the tear which had somehow escaped me and carefully slid the letter back into the envelope.

I looked around the rather small, untidy house. _Oh my Goddess! That's exactly what it is! Untidy!!! Mom will flip!_

I jumped up and flew to the cupboard situated beside the kitchen and pulled out the vacuum and feather duster.

_I hope they're not planning on staying!_ I thought as I glanced at the small bed tucked into the corner.

**Thanks for reading people. Please review. So this was kind of a filler chapter but they come with most stories. More exciting stuff to come soon.**


	14. Big News and a Big Mouth

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 14- Big News and a Big Mouth

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in quite some time but you know how exams are and with all the studying I did *cough cough* I just didn't have time. But yes at last I am back and updating so here we go. Enjoy and please review.**

I had been cleaning solidly for almost 24 hours. My apron was covered with food stains and dirt, my hair looked as if something had nested in it and the black bags under my eyes were really unflattering. Over that period of time I had appeared to have formed a mild case obsessive compulsive disorder as even though the room was sparkling, it wasn't clean enough.

I was crawling around the kitchen floor carefully picking up any crumbs or dust mites that had luckily escaped the vacuum, when the door knocked.

I popped my head up from behind the kitchen work bench and tucked my hair behind my ears.

'Come in!' I called warily towards the door. Moments later a familiar carpenter friend stood in the entrance. I sighed and resumed scarring the floor.

'Hey Luke…AHA! Don't think you're escaping that easily!' I said jumping up with a miniscule piece of bread between my forefinger and thumb.

Luke's expression caught my eye and I glanced around at him as I safely dropped the crumb into the bin.

'What?...I'm cleaning!' I said answering the question he was about to ask.

He frowned.

'Well…why?'

I dusted my hands of my apron and picked up my feather duster marching towards the windowsill which I had already cleaned at least 5 times.

'My mom is coming!' I said with a hint of irony.

'Your mom is coming? And that's why you're-'

'Don't touch it!' I snapped just as he was about to pull a chair out from under the table.

He glanced down to where his hand was outstretched to grab the back of the chair and raised an eyebrow.

'Angela…You need to catch a grip! This place is IMACULATE! Stop cleaning already!' He shouted at me snatching the duster out of my hand and throwing it into the corner.

I took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry, it's just before I left my mom said that I'd be incapable of looking after myself and if she saw that my house was…well…dirty, she would laugh at me and give me the "I told you so face"'

He rolled his eyes and looked around.

'Well, I pretty much built this house and this is the cleanest I've ever seen it so, congrats! I'm sure your mom will be very impressed. When exactly is she coming?'

I untied my apron and hung it neatly behind the door.

'She said sometime this week, Kevin's coming too.' I picked up the feather duster and placed it back into its cupboard.

He sucked his teeth and nodded.

'Would you maybe wanna…come over for dinner?' I said nervously, my cheeks beginning to heat up.

A smile crept across his face.

'With you and your family…are ya sure? I mean isn't that kinda what couples do?'

'N-no, well I mean I don't know I'm just a bit nervous about them c-coming and I don't want to have to face it myself.'

'Sure, okay don't get your knickers in a bunch, I'll come.'

I exhaled deeply.

'Thanks.' I said running over and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He patted my back.

'Yeah, no problem it's one less bickering session I have to have with Bo over the table.'

I let go of him and grabbed my brush to try and get the tats out of my hair.

'Huh, I remember a certain somebody on the verge if not crying at his bedside when he was lying unconscious in the clinic.' I said smirking at him.

'I have no idea what you're talking about!' He said sauntering over to the window and peering out.

Just as I put my hairbrush back into my drawer the phone began to ring. As Luke was closest he answered it.

'Hello, Angela's phone.' He said twirling the wire around one finger, 'Oh, hey Kath what's up?...yea yea chill she's right here.' He placed his hand over the phone. 'It's for you.' He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

'Well really who else would it be for?' I said taking the phone off of him and placing it to my ear.

'Angela? Angela is that you?' An excited voice squealed down the phone. Luke began walking aimlessly around the room occasionally glancing towards me.

'Hey Kathy, what's up?'

She let out a long, high pitched squeal. I held the phone slightly away from my ear and winced.

'Owen proposed!' My jaw literally dropped open.

'What? What is it?' Luke said running over and putting his ear to the other side of the phone.

After a few moments of silence excitement began to bubble inside of me. I had never been to a wedding and I'd always dreamed of my own but seeing as that certainly wasn't going to happen for quite some time Kathy's suited me perfectly.

'Congratulations!' I squealed back her.

'Thanks Angie. I was also wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid? It would mean soooo much to me!'

'Kathy's getting married!' Luke mouthed. I grinned and nodded excitedly.

'I'd love to Kathy. When's the ceremony?'

Luke began to slowly walk around with one hand clamped to his forehead. I guessed Owen hadn't told him that he was planning on proposing.

'Friday. Everybody's gonna be there!'

'Wait…3 days! That doesn't leave very much organising time!' I said trying to sort things out in my head.

'Yea it does. Speaking of which I need you to come over to the Inn at say…five-ish, we need to discuss dresses and flowers.'

'O-okay, see you then.' I said placing the phone back on the dialler.

'Owen's getting m-married?' Luke said. I could see beads of sweat beginning to break out on his brow.

'He didn't tell you then?' I said sitting down on the edge of my bed and watching him pace back and forth.

'No! He tells me everything! What the hell is going on?' He said his eyes twitching.

'Well hey I have to go meet Kathy at the Inn at like 5 so maybe you should go talk to him.'

He nodded.

'Kay…I'll um…cya later.' He said walking urgently towards the door and closing it gently behind him.

Poor Luke. His best friend was getting married and leaving him by himself with little old me for company.

I only had a few hours to kill so I spent the time watering and gathering in my crops. Autumn was coming. The leaves where beginning to brown and fall from the trees and the grass was starting to turn a strange yellow shade.

At quarter to, I began gathering up things and heading down to the Inn.

As I entered I was attacked by Kathy who was wearing a tiara and veil. She gave me a tight embrace and then began jumping up and down with her hands on my shoulders.

Behind her Maya sat with her feet up on a chair reading a cake magazine. Candace was working with a long white gown which was positioned neatly on a mannequin. Julius stood beside her with a small box of pins and another large piece of white material draped over one arm. Luna was marching around with a bunch of catalogues and Anissa was flicking through a file which was filled with pictures of beautiful flowers.

'Wow. I was wrong about the whole organisation thing! Am I late?' I said setting my bag down on a nearby table and rolling my sleeves up.

'No, no everybody else is just early. What do you think of the dress?' She said grabbing my arm and leading me towards the mannequin.

Julius took a step to the side to allow me a good look at it.

'It's beautiful.' I said my eyelids fluttering wildly at the stunning gown.

'I'm thinking of putting, like a very pale pink braiding along here.' Candace said running her finger over the collar.

Kathy nodded and cocked her head to one side.

'What happened to Juli's butterfly idea?' She said. Candace rolled her eyes.

'Oh that's still going to happen petal.' He said inserting a pin into one of the sleeves.

She then led me over to Anissa who was balancing her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder whilst drawing out what appeared to be a sketch of a very grand flower arrangement.

'That's going to go at the entrance of the church.' Kathy whispered.

'Well anyway Kathy I want to know how it all happened, where did he take you? What did he say?' I said frantically setting her down at an empty tale beside the bar.

'Well he arrived here last night at around 7pm and asked me if I would go for a walk with him, so of course I said yes and he took me all the way up to Alan's tree. The he took my hands and turned me around to face. I new what was coming obviously. He got down on one knee and brought the feather out of his pocket, I immediately burst into tears of course because I thought he was never gonna ask.'

I sat with my chin propped up on my hand.

'Awww that's so sweet. I can't wait to get married.'

She sighed.

'Just wait Angela, one day you and Luke-'

I slammed my hand down on the table.

'Luke? What? No Kathy, I mean…No!' I began to blush furiously.

'Oh come on Angela, you obviously like him! Look how red you are!'

My hands flew to my cheeks trying to cover the evidence.

'No Kathy! He has Selena and the baby-' I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth.

_ANGELA! You and your big mouth!_

Her eyes widened.

'Wait, what did you say?'

'N-nothing, I said nothing! Hey lets go and see if Maya has picked a cake yet!' I said jumping up but as I was about to walk away she caught my arm and sat me back down again.

'You said baby! Oh my goddess is Selena pregnant?' She said extremely loudly. Everybody stopped and looked over at us.

'Sssh keep your voice down!' I whispered. Moments later everybody returned to what they where doing.

Kathy leant across the table.

'Is she?' She whispered.

I put my hand over my eyes and nodded slightly.

'But please Kathy don't tell anybody! I am sworn to secrecy and I promised Luke I wouldn't tell anyone.'

She held up her hand.

'Hand to goddess I won't tell anybody. It's just such a shock! So that's why she moved away.'

I nodded.

'She broke up with him after she found out and then moved back to Toucan Island. Luke's pretty upset about the whole thing.'

Kathy nodded.

'It makes sense. That's why he's been looking so glum lately.'

I nodded.

'Well anyway we've got a wedding to plan!' I said trying to change the subject.

She grinned.

'Oh goddess yes! I have to show you your bridesmaid dress!' She took my hand and led me up the stairs towards her room.

'Already? But you only asked me a few hours ago! How did you know I would say yes?'

'Like you would actually say no!' She said shaking her head.

She flung open her bedroom door and flicked the light on.

On the bed lay 3 beautiful, pale pink gowns embroidered with tiny white pearls along the hem and in a perfectly straight line up the back.

I walked slowly over towards them.

'You like them?' Kathy said excitedly picking one up by the hanger and holding it up so I could see the full floor length frock.

'How ever did you get them made so quickly?' I said in awe taking it of her and holding it against myself.

'Do not question the skill of Julius and Candace!' She said. 'Oh and of course the shoes.' She reached down and picked up a shoe box carefully taking off the lid and lifting out a pair of white stilettos.

'They really do have taste huh?' I said peering down at the extremely elegant shoes. Way too elegant for a farm girl like me.

'You're gonna look so pretty Angela, oh and I'm going to be sorting out the pairings this evening. I'm gonna go ahead and put you with Luke okay?' She said winking.

I rolled my eyes, the corners of my mouth turning up slightly.

'Whatever.'

**Thanks for reading guys. So I know I said this would be ready by Thursday, but I got excited and wrote it really quickly! You lucky things. Thanks for all the reviews. We're not too far away from 100 :) and also thanks to all of you who have been advertising my stories on your profiles and who have been adding them to your favourite stories lists. It means so much. Thanks again and more to come soon.**


	15. A Secret Spread

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 15- A Secret Spread

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Now that I've got plenty of time on my hands I can start reviewing quickly again like I used to. So here's chapter 15, enjoy and please review :)**

I didn't escape from the Inn until at least 10 o'clock, my bag over my shoulder, my dress and shoes firmly in my grasp. I was more than a bit tipsy and new I would regret it in the morning.

I staggered through my door flicking the light on as I went. I stumbled across the room and hung my dress up neatly in the closet, setting the shoes on the floor below it.

I somehow managed to get myself ready for bed and fell in. As I tried to get to sleep, I couldn't help but worry about what I had told Kathy. I mean I knew she had said she wouldn't tell anybody but what if like me she accidentally told Owen who proceeded to tell the rest of the town. I suppose I only had to worry about it for a few more months though seeing as people where eventually going to figure out Selena was pregnant by her physical appearance.

The next morning I awoke with a splitting headache. I groaned and hauled myself off the mattress.

Half heartedly I got myself dressed and poured a bowl of cereal down my throat not quite knowing what that day would bring.

It seemed to be that morning the only thing I really felt like doing was going to see Luke. It made me feel kind of stupid as I knew he had other, more important things to be doing than hanging out with me, but I'm at my happiest when I'm with him and we bring out the best in each other even if that was just a friendship thing

I grabbed my jacket on my way out and headed off towards Praline woods. As I dragged my feet along the path, 2 firm hands grabbed my waist from behind and spun me around.

'Mornin' Ange!' Luke's friendly voice said, a warm glow on his face as usual.

I giggled nervously.

'Hey Luke! What's up?'

He took a step back and scratched the back of his head.

'Well I have to get a tux for this wedding!' He rolled his eyes.

'Hmm…you…in a tux?' I folded my arms.

'I know! But Owen says I have to so…come with me?' He said staring down at his feet.

'Sure. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do today.'

'Sweet!' He grinned 'Come on, lets get it over with.'

As the 2 of us made our way into town we discussed the wedding.

'So we're paired together huh?' Luke said a pink hue settling on his cheeks.

'Well everybody else kind of had a partner except for the 2 of us so it kinda made sense.'

He nodded.

'Well hey, I'm not saying I have a problem with it. What's your dress like?'

I puffed up my cheeks.

'Very girly and pink!' I giggled.

Luke's eyes widened.

'I don't have to…match you or anything do I…I mean pink isn't exactly my colour!'

I sniggered.

'No, don't worry.'

We eventually reached the tailor's and Luke held the door for me as we entered.

'Oh, good morning Angela, Luke.' Shelly said looking up from her sewing machine.

We both smiled and nodded.

'Are you pleased with your dress Angela?' She said looking quite tense.

'Oh, its beautiful Shelly, you did a great job.'

She smiled sweetly.

'You'll look stunning I'm sure dear.' She said standing up and wiping her hands on her apron.

'Looking for a tux Luke?' She said opening a notebook on her desk and flicking through the pages hastily.

'Woah, how did you know?' He said surprised.

'Well you're the only one who hasn't been yet, and the wedding's in 2 days.'

He tilted his head to one side and shut an eye tightly.

'I hope I'm not too late.'

Shelly shook her head.

'We're always prepared Luke.' She said scuttling off into the store, appearing again several moments later with a very pale blue tux and a crisp white shirt.

'Hey! It's my favourite colour and everything! You're such an awesome old lady!'

She blushed and held the outfit up to one side admiring it.

'Well I've been making your clothes since you where 2 years of age. I think by now I should know your style.'

He nodded in agreement.

'True, true.' He said taking the hanger of her and disappearing into the changing rooms.

As I waited for him to return I began flicking through catalogues which where piled up in the corner. He returned about 5 minutes later and had definitely made the suit to his liking.

He stood in front of the mirror admiring it. He had the collar turned up, the sleeves rolled up and the top button of the shirt undone.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I mean he had taken a suit that was guaranteed to make him look completely naff but yet he looked…gorgeous.

'What d'ya think Ange?' He said standing in front of me and putting his hands on his hips.

'You look really hot…nice, I mean nice!' I said trying to cover up for the huge boob I had just made. I slapped my hand to my forehead and cringed.

Luke smirked.

'You said I looked hot!' He said looking incredibly smug.

'N-no I didn't!' I stuttered, my face glowing crimson.

'Yes ya did!' He teased winking at me. 'It's great Shelly thanks!'

Luke swung the hanger over his shoulder. I waited as he paid and then we both headed back out into the street.

'Oh come on! Are you not gonna speak to me now?' He said jumping in front of me and walking backwards.

I folded my arms and looked at the ground.

'Aw Angela, if it makes you happy I'll just forget you said it.'

I nodded.

'I'll see you later.' I said taking the turn off for my farm. He smiled and waved keeping going towards the mine district.

The day of the wedding finally came. The day when one of my best friends would become a Mrs.

I was awoken by the loud, echoing sound of my phone ringing at 5.30am.

As I rolled over to try and get up I managed to literally fall out of the bed. I crawled across the floor to the annoying piece of technology and grabbed the handset.

'Mm-ello?' I said rubbing my eyes and ruffling my hair.

'Angela! It's 5.30! Where are you?' Kathy's excited yet firm voice said.

'Exactly, it's 5.30 and I'm at home, in my pyjamas, in my bed where any normal person would be.'

'But it's my **wedding day**!' She emphasised, 'Come on Angie hurry up and get over here!'

'Kay okay!' I moaned hanging up.

I picked myself up off the floor and staggered into the bathroom. Once I had completed my ablutions my pulled on some clothes, grabbed my outfit and practically crawled to the Inn.

I fell through the door and dumped my stuff at the nearest table sitting down and dropping my head into my heads.

'Angela!' Kathy squealed running down the stairs towards me.

I groaned and stood up accepting her embrace.

Behind her came Maya, still in her pj's and Anissa not looking incredibly refreshed herself.

'Excited?' I said trying my best to wake up.

'What do you think?' She beamed jumping up and down.

We sat around for about half an hour waiting for the others to arrive before starting to get prepared.

Candace put the finishing touches on the dress, Maya finished decorating the cake, Anissa began putting together the bouquet and Phoebe and I started working with Kathy.

As Phoebe began on her makeup I started braiding and plaiting her hair.

Time just seemed to fly by. When everything was ready it was our turn to get dressed. We put on our outfits and took it in turns to do each other's hair and makeup.

It was half an hour before the wedding was due to start. I carefully wove fresh blossoms through Kathy's hair which after being braided had been wound into a loose bun. She had a small but quaint tiara with a long, flowing veil attached, pinned carefully on top of her head. The dress splayed out over the ground around her and had a light layer of net over the skirt with discrete butterfly patterns on. She then wore long white gloves and white, peep-toe heels.

'We're leaving for the church in 5 minutes everyone! Brace yourselves!' Anissa called as she marched around with a clipboard.

The anxiety had hit Kathy and she wasn't feeling the best. Renee sat her down and had her breathing into a paper bag.

'It's okay honey just breathe.' She said rubbing Kathy's back. I wasn't feeling the best myself. I stood by the door trying to stay out of the way, hoisting up my dress now and then as I suspected Julius had assumed me to be quite a bit "bigger" than I actually am.

'Alright people, lets get this show on the road!' Anissa called again opening the door.

Renee helped Kathy up and spoke to her comfortingly trying to calm her.

We all began to line up, ready for the walk to the church.

Luna went at the front, followed by Anissa, followed by Phoebe, followed by Candace. Then Kathy went in the middle followed by Candace, Renee, Maya and I.

Luna carried a basket of rose petals throwing small handfuls as we walked.

Simon walked beside us taking pictures and telling us how beautiful we where.

_Perve!_

As we began to climb the hill up the church I could see all the guys gathering waiting to walk us down the aisle. It seemed to have taken us an age to get to the entrance but when we finally arrived the nerves began to kick in especially for Kathy.

'Ange!' Luke sang walking towards me, holding out his arm.

_I didn't know it was possible for any man to look so gorgeous!_

'Hey.' I said linking arms with him. 'When did you get here?'

'Like half an hour ago! It took you long enough!'

I giggled.

'Kathy kinda took a panic attack before we left so that didn't exactly help the situation.'

Luke shook his head.

'Yeah Owen's pretty nervous too. I've never seen him like that before, I thought he was gonna pass out on me.'

Everybody else had paired up. Gill and Luna, Jin and Anissa, Calvin and Phoebe, Julius and Candace, Renee and Toby and Chase and Maya.

At that moment the doors swung open and the wedding march played.

'Alright Kathy. This is it. Of you go!' Luna said giving her a little push. Kathy nodded and took her first step.

Owen stood at the top of the aisle, his hands clasped in front of him looking extremely on edge.

All the residents turned in their pews to watch us walk in, Luke and I getting more than a few strange and surprised stares.

As Kathy was united with Owen we all began to branch off into our own seats to watch the ceremony.

Everybody was silent as the couple said their vows.

'I now pronounce you man and wife!' Hamilton declared, 'You may kiss the bride.'

Everybody clapped and cheered and the wedding bells were sounded.

As we proceeded to follow the newlyweds out of the church, I noticed that each couple stopped to kiss at the church doors.

My breathing hitched and my muscles tensed as Luke and I approached the exit.

'L-Luke do, do we have to-' Before I got to finish Luke pressed his lips gently against mine.

I turned beat red my stomach twisting and turning.

'You're not a bad kisser.' He said as we followed on after the others.

'L-Luke I…I…'

'Don't worry it's tradition. Apparently if each couple doesn't kiss beneath the arch it wishes an unlucky future on the married couple.' He said rolling his eyes.

All I could manage was a nod.

'Hey…are you warm?' Luke said running a finger over my cheek. 'Your face is all red.'

I let go of his arm and covered my cheeks with my hands.

'Yeah…I guess I am.' I said, my voice quivering.

'Angela, are you sure you're okay? You look kinda…I dunno, sick or something.' Luke said beginning to look worried.

_Please don't faint Angela! Come on, wise up! He kissed you for like 3 seconds, Get a grip!_

'I-I'm fine don't worry.' I did my best to smile and took his arm again.

The reception was situated on the beach which was set up with many beautifully decorated tables, a large bouquet of roses in the middle of each.

There was a space kept clear for dancing, a small speaker on each corner all connected up to the large music system set up at one end of the beach.

At the other end was a round table dressed with a crisp white table cloth. On top sat the wedding cake that Maya had put her heart and soul into.

_Goddess knows how it tastes!_

'Hey, congratulations!' I said running up to Kathy and wrapping my arms around her.

'Thanks Angela. You were a great help. I couldn't have done it without you.'

Beside us Luke pulled Owen into one of those awkward guy hugs.

'I'm err…gonna need some advice on the honeymoon.' I heard Owen say quietly.

'Don't worry dude, we can discuss it later.' Luke said winking.

'The bride and groom will now share a dance!' Hamilton announced.

***'She's Always A Woman' by Fyffe Dangerfield plays***

Owen led Kathy over to the "dance floor" spinning her around into his arms.

'They're so perfect together aren't they?' I said to Luke as I watched the couple sway and forth in time to the music looking lovingly into each others eyes.

Luke nodded.

'I've known Owen since we were 2. He's always been such an…independent guy. I guess I never thought about him ever getting married you know.'

I sighed.

'Sometimes I wonder where I'll be in 5 years time.' I said snatching 2 glasses of wine of a tray that Chase passed with and handed one to Luke.

'Well, where would you like to be in 5 years time?' He said taking a sip.

I thought for a moment.

'Well I guess I'd kinda like to be married, maybe have a few kids. Have an extremely successful farm and just be care free.'

Luke chucked back the entire glass and set it down lightly on a near by table.

'How about you?'

He shrugged.

'I've never really thought about it. I suppose I'd kinda like to be married. I'll still be stuck in the whole kid situation. I think you're forgetting that in 5 years time I will be the father of a 4 year old child.'

'_And maybe the father of a few more!_' I said quietly.

'Huh, what you say?'

'N-nothing. I guess we'll just have to wait and see where life takes us huh?'

Luke nodded.

'Hey, do you wanna dance?' He said, rolling his sleeves up a bit further.

'O-okay, but I'll warn you I'm not much of a dancer.'

'Ah don't worry, you can't be worse than me.' He said holding out his hand.

I set down my glass and took it following him towards where Kathy and Owen and many other couples glided around in the sand.

He led me into the middle of the dance floor and pulled me in closer to him.

'Look there you go again, your face is bright red.'

'It's called blushing Luke!' I said as we began to sway.

'Well why are you blushing?' He said looking confused.

I stared up into his cat like eyes feeling as though I could read his thoughts.

'It appears to be the effect you're having on me.'

He frowned.

'What do you mean?'

I smiled and shook my head.

'You mean you haven't noticed?'

'Ange, what…what are you talking about?'

'Luke I'm…I mean I'm-'

'Hey congratulations buddy, why didn't you tell me?' Owen said appearing behind Luke and patting him on the back. Luke let go of me and turned to him.

'What for dude?' He said looking even more confused than before.

'You're gonna be a dad!'

There was a silence.

'Wait h-how did you know about that?' He said the colour completely draining from his face.

'Kathy told me. She said Angela told her.'

_I can't believe it! I told her not to tell anybody! Oh goddess I'm in so much trouble!_

Luke glanced round at me. His expression was of hurt and mistrust. He didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all.

He pushed past Owen and ran up the steps leading off the beach.

I gathered up my dress and began to run after him.

'Luke! Luke wait!' I called. 'I'm sorry, it was an accident I didn't mean to!'

Luke ignored me burying his hands in his pockets and walking on with his head down.

I had to run to keep up with him but the stiletto heels really weren't helping things.

'Luke please! I'm so so sorry!'

He stopped and turned to me.

'You promised Angela, you promised me you wouldn't tell!'

'It was an acci-'

'Accident or not you still did it! Just…just leave me alone!' He turned and began to walk away.

I could feel my eyes beginning to water and sure enough on came the tears.

I started off after him again.

'They're gonna have to find out sometime Luke! You can't keep it a secret forever!'

He stopped and turned again.

'Yes but Angela I was going to tell them when Selena and I were both ready! That's up to us!'

'Luke I don't know what to say! Just please…'

'Go away Angela! You've done enough!'

His words stung me. I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. There was nothing I could do.

I stood and watched him as he disappeared around the bend at Maple Lake back towards the mines.

I knew I had really hurt him and I knew that it was going to take him a while to trust me again, but even when he didn't want to see me, I was still going to be there for him through thick and thin.

I sulked home, tears still rolling down my cheeks leaving a trail of mascara. I let my dress trail through the muck and scuffed my shoes along the ground as I went.

I didn't care. I didn't care what people thought of me, I didn't care about my clothes, I didn't care about the wedding but I did care about Luke.

When I reached my farm I ran out into the middle of the field dropping down onto my hands and knees and curling up into a ball.

I needed him and I knew my life would be a misery without him. My heart twanged and ached inside my chest, a lump building in my throat.

There was a part of me that wanted to run to him and beg him for forgiveness but another part of me was telling me to give him time. We had such a strong friendship and that was something he wouldn't be able to forget no matter how hard he tried.

After lying there for at least an hour, I picked myself up. My hair was ruffled and unsightly, my mascara was smudged down my face, my dress was muddy and grass stained.

I slammed my front door behind me and slid down the back of it pulling my knees up to my chest.

'Angela? Angela honey what's wrong?' My mom's voice said.

**Thanks for reading. That was a long chapter. Please review and I'll write more soon. **


	16. Special

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 16- Special

**Hey guys. Thanks again for all the reviews it gives me a lot of motivation. Okay so here's chapter 16. Enjoy.**

My chest tightened as I looked up suddenly into the eyes of my worried mother. Kevin was behind her sitting backwards on one of my chairs.

_Luke used to do that! STUPID IDIOT BROTHER!_

I hastily wiped away my tears but they kept coming. I forced a smile onto my face.

'Oh, it's nothing mom. Don't worry. When did you get here?' I said standing up and wrapping my arms around her.

'About 2 hours ago. The town was pretty dead when the boat pulled in but the beach was decorated all fancy. What was the occasion?' She said taking a step back and inspecting my outfit.

'My um, my friend was getting married.' I said picking blades of grass carefully of my dress.

'Oh honey, is that why you're upset?' She said putting her hands on my shoulders.

_Hell no! Actually…let's just go with that._

I turned my bottom lip down like I used to do when I was a kid and nodded.

'Aww.' My mother said pulling me into another embrace. 'I know it's sad to see her move on, but someday it'll be you sweetie!'

Kevin snorted in the background.

I opened my eyes and glared at him.

'Hello brother.' I said in a rather sarcastic tone.

'Hey Cocoa the clown called, he wants his costume back!' He said standing up and walking towards me.

My mom took a step to the side.

'Now now Kevin, it's obvious Angela is terribly upset and I'm sure she doesn't need your unpleasant taunting on top of everything.'

I raised an eyebrow and waggled my finger at him.

Kevin glanced at his watch.

'Hey, why are you home so early anyway? Don't those reception things usually last like ages!'

_Stupid brothers and their stupid questions!_

'Yea well um…I was feeling really tired so…'

My mom put her arm around my shoulder and walked me over to the bathroom.

'You tidy yourself up dear and then get some rest. You won't even know we're here, I promise.' She said. I nodded and closed the door gently behind me.

I walked over to the mirror putting one hand on either side of the sink.

The lump in my throat was rising and I felt like being physically sick.

I threw off my clothes and switched on the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles and washed the makeup and dirt off my face.

My mom was a good woman and I didn't have a problem with her visiting, but considering the circumstances it was the last thing I needed. I needed time by myself to figure things out. I needed to talk to Luke. I needed to apologise.

That night I let my mom sleep in my bed. I slept on the couch and I kindly let Kevin sleep on floor with a pillow and because I feeling generous I gave him a blanket.

I slept restlessly tossing, turning and thrashing about. I had too much to think about, too much to worry about.

I woke up late to find that my mom had cooked breakfast which was something different for a change. It made me feel like I was at home again.

'Morning sleepy head.' She said setting a plate of sausages and eggs down on the table.

I ate in a trance like state answering her many questions with a simple yes or no.

'So do I get a tour of the island then Ange?' Kevin said leaning back on his chair.

_Ange…_

_A tour! A tour would mean having to pass the carpenters!_

I nodded sitting up and wiping my mouth.

'Yea, sure.' I jumped up and ran into the bathroom throwing on some clothes and reappearing with in a matter of minutes. 'Let's go!'

'Woah…now? Isn't it a little early?' He said. I glanced to the clock which hung above the book shelf.

_8am! Luke would definitely be in the forest._

I shook my head.

'No, now come on before I change my mind!' I said swinging open the door and stepping outside. Kevin followed.

'So where first?' He said looking between the 2 exits from the farm and squinting at a nearby sign. 'Waffle Town or Ganoosh Mine District?'

'It's Ganache!' I said grabbing his arm and dragging him in that direction.

As we walked Kevin began clacking his teeth together.

'Kevin, can you not do that please?' I said as it was beginning to get irritating.

'Why does it bug you?' He said proceeding to clack louder and louder.

I clenched my hands into fists and marched on ahead.

'Well this is a great tour sis I must say!' He said sarcastically.

I stopped and turned to him sharply.

'Yea, well I have something to sort out first okay? Then once that's out of the way which I know it won't be, I can get back to your stupid tour which I know you're not interested in and the only reason you want a tour is so you can think your pervy thoughts about all my friends!'

He raised his eyebrows and threw his hands in the air.

'Sheesh, calm the ham!' He said. I took a deep breath and continued on towards the forest.

As we approached I could here the echoing sound of wood being chopped. My stomach filled with butterflies and my pace began to quicken so it was almost a run.

'Angela slow down!' Kevin said which almost made me go faster. 'What the hell's wrong with you?'

I stopped abruptly at the entrance Kevin catching up and stopping beside me.

I eyes fixed on Luke who was thrashing his axe at a tree grunting and yelling.

'Ooooh I see!' My annoying brother said nudging me in the side.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards Luke. I sat down on a tree stump across from the tree he was cutting and crossed my legs.

Kevin wandered around aimlessly kicking a rock about.

Luke dropped his axe and put one hand on his hip using the other to wipe his brow.

'Hey.' I said meekly looking up at him.

'What?' He replied grabbing the bottom of his shirt and whipping it off over his head to reveal his glistening torso.

I blinked wildly in disbelief at the sight.

_Great, just to make things more difficult! It's like he does it on purpose only I know he doesn't._

'Luke please forgive me.' I said in a pathetic tone. 'I can't stand fighting with you!'

'Angela! The news of me knocking up Selena is spreading rapidly throughout the town! Everybody's talking about it and I'm being made out as the bad guy! How do you think it feels?'

I stared at the ground.

'It…it must be awful.'

Luke began pacing back and forth.

'Yea…it is and I bet Selena's loving it! And also, Owen is pissed with me for leaving the reception yesterday because I was supposed to make some dumb speech or something and now he isn't talking to me! This whole thing is just a total disaster and it's all-'

'My fault, I get it!' I said standing up 'You know what Luke I came here to apologise and try and make things better! The fact is that it was an accident. I didn't say it to spite you or Selena, I didn't even directly say it Kathy just worked it out! It's happened now and there's nothing anybody can do about. I'm sorry Luke, I understand if you never want to see me again or whatever.' I turned and began to walk back towards Kevin. 'Come on Kevin lets go.'

'Angela wait!' Luke called running up behind me and grabbing my arm. He spun me round and suddenly crushed his lips to mine.

This kiss was completely different to the one at the church. This kiss had meaning. There was something about it that made me feel sentimental causing my eyes to fill with tears yet again.

He pulled me in closer squeezing me against his chest as our lips moved in synchronization.

Kevin cleared his throat awkwardly and folded his arms.

_Argh! Again…STUPID IDIOTIC BROTHERS!_

Luke pulled away taking a step back.

'K-Kevin, could you um…excuse us for a moment?' I said trying to contain myself.

Kevin took a sigh of relief.

'Gladly, but hey,' He said brushing past Luke 'Don't try anything inappropriate dude!'

'KEVIN!' I yelled whacking him on the shoulder.

Once he was out of the way I looked back to Luke who seemed pretty upset.

'I'm sorry Ange. I was being a real dick back there. It's not your fault at all. This whole thing is my problem and it's up to me to work it out.'

A smiled graced my face and not a single tear fell.

'That still doesn't explain the kiss.' I said carefully moving one of his bangs out of his eyes.

Luke shrugged.

'It just felt like the right thing to do.' He said his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

I giggled.

'What? What is it?' He said looking incredibly nervous.

'Now you're blushing.' I said running my finger down his cheek.

His hand flew to where my finger was settling on top of it, trapping it underneath.

'You really are special Angela.' He said letting go of my finger and taking both my hands. 'Forgive me?'

I smiled and nodded leaning in pressing my lips to his once again.

**Well that was certainly short and sweet, but I needed that chapter to sort of make things right again. Please review and the next chapter will be longer and more eventful :) thank you.**


	17. Civil

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 17- Civil

**Okay people here's chapter 17. Oh and btw if you're wondering my disclaimer is on my profile simply because I couldn't be bothered to write it at the start of every chapter. Oh and thanks to all of you who have given such lovely reviews or have added this story to their favourites list. Things like that really motivate me. Anyway enjoy chapter 17.**

'Ah, young love!' Kevin said placing a hand on each of our shoulders 'So common yet so sweet.'

Luke cleared his throat and adjusted his bandanna in a nervous fashion.

I shrugged him off and took a step away.

'Please Kevin, just don't touch me!' I said in disgust.

Kevin rolled his eyes before fixing them on Luke who stood rather awkwardly across from us in silence.

'Well Angela, aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?'

'We're not going out!' Luke and I said together causing Kevin to jump slightly and fling his hands in the air.

'Sheesh okay! Usually when you see people making out like you two just demonstrated, you tend to think they're going out but whatever you say!'

I took a deep breath and folded my arms. _When exactly is he going home?_

'I'm Luke. Angela's _friend_!' He said holding out his hand. The way he said 'Friend' kind of stung a little but I understood why he said it with such emphasis so I let it pass.

Kevin took his hand and shook it firmly.

'I'm Kevin. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me.' He said with a smug grin.

_Eugh!_

'So anyway Luke are you still on for coming to dinner tonight?' I asked hopefully trying to divert the conversation away from Kevin the idiot.

'Eh, yea sure. What time?'

'Wait, You're cooking dinner Angela?' Kevin said butting in with that stupid smile plastered on his face.

'Why is there a problem?' I said clenching and unclenching my fists.

'No I just don't wanna get food poisoning and I'm sure Luke doesn't either!'

'Argh!' I screamed throwing myself at him and tackling him to the ground. Luke caught my arm and pulled me back quickly, my arms still thrashing about trying to connect with my brother's face somehow.

'Easy Ange, cool it!' Luke said.

_Goddess why does his voice have to be so damn sexy and calming?_

I immediately stopped squirming about and relaxed back into his arms, my breathing heavy and uneven.

'Wow! Dude you must have the miracle touch! I've never seen Angela come out of a tantrum that quick!'

I lurched foreword slightly mouthing a series of swear words at him but all I got in return was a wink and a sarcastic thumbs up.

'How about we all just meet at the Sundae Inn at like…6 or so?' Luke said letting go off me.

'Sure, that sounds good. We'll see you there.' I said grabbing Kevin's arm and dragging him back towards the farm.

'Hey what about my tour?' He whinged.

'It's over!' I snapped back at him.

…...

The day flew in. My mom had spent the her time down by the river relaxing and talking to Toby and Renee whilst Kevin had followed me around by my coat tails watching me work and torturing me to the brink of suicide.

'So where are we going again?' My mom said as she began carefully putting on all her jewellery.

'The Sundae Inn. It's great, you'll love it.' I replied

Deciding what to wear was a real bother. I used to not really worry about what I wore around Luke but seeing as he had spontaneously kissed me earlier that day, things had changed a little.

I finally settled on a red chequered shirt, a denim mini skirt, a pair of black tights and a pair of brown, knee high boots with a bit of a heel.

'You look lovely dear. Is this place fancy?' Mom said looking me up and down.

'Pssssh, it's only because we're meeting-'

'Kevin!' I snapped making death threats with interesting hand gestures.

I grabbed my purse and led the way towards town. In the distance I could see Luke hanging around by the door of the Inn looking his plain old self. My heart began to flutter and a grin spread across my face.

'Gee someone looks incredibly happy all of a sudden! I wonder why?' Kevin said but I ignored him not wanting to get into a squabble and ruin the evening for my mom.

He greeted me with outstretched arms and I happily accepted his embrace.

'Hey.' He said lifting me slightly off the ground and spinning me round. I giggled as he set me down watching his eyes light up.

'Luke this is my mom Helen and…well you've met the troll.'

'Nice to meet you.' My mom said smiling at him. Luke bowed graciously.

'_Nice choice'_ She mouthed at me nudging my side and winking.

Kevin held the door for us as we entered (which was weird, but then I caught sight of Maya and quickly realised he was showing off)

'Good evening Angela…L-Luke. Table for 2?' She said sweetly glancing at Luke with a worried expression on her face.

_What's up with her?_

'Actually 4. My mom and my excuse for brother are staying with me.' I said.

Maya smiled at them.

'Right this way.' She said leading us to a table right over in the corner of the restaurant.

'How come we're all the way over here?' Luke said his brow furrowing 'What's wrong with over-'

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight shot on over the landing of the stairs.

Maya groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. The alluring, exotic music began to play and sure enough, there she appeared.

'Alright!' Kevin said clapping his hands together and sitting back in his chair.

She was wearing a green two piece outfit. Her ever so slightly swollen but hardly noticeable stomach was covered by a thin, see through layer of material and around her neck was a thick piece of black fur.

As always her well developed chest was practically bursting out of her crop top and the rest of her body was dripping with gold bangles and tassels.

Luke had frozen half sitting down half standing up, his hand gripping onto the back of his chair. His eyes were wide and he looked to have stopped breathing.

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

'This was such a bad idea.' I moaned.

'She only came over this afternoon. She said she missed dancing and wasn't going to let an idiot like Luke get in the way!' Maya whispered.

I looked up at Luke and then to Selena and bit my lip.

'It's kind of like watching a car crash!' I said nervously. 'Luke?...Luke are you okay?'

He shook his head slightly.

'It'll be okay just…just try and ignore it.'

He turned to me and took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry Angela I…I can't, I have to go!' And with that he jumped up and made his way swiftly to the exit, the door banging behind him.

'Please excuse me.' I said before running out after him.

I ran out into the street looking left and right.

The sky had turned a very dark shade of blue and the moon was just starting to appear.

I could see a dark figure heading down towards the beach.

'Luke?' I called after him but of course he ignored me marching on with his head down.

I groaned and ran after him. I followed him all the way to the end of the pier where he stopped.

***I imagine 'Meteor Shower' by Owl City to be playing in the background***

I stood beside him in silence for several minutes catching my breath and following his stare out to sea.

'I'm being really silly about this whole thing aren't I?' He finally said.

I put my hand on his shoulder and nodded.

'A little.' I replied.

The moonlight shone out across the water and reflected off our faces. It shimmered over his silvery/blue hair and twinkled in his golden eyes.

He looked down at me.

'What would you do?'

The thought played on my mind for a few moments.

'Well I know I would initially be quite worried, I mean I know nothing about being a mother and I would be worried for the child's sake, but I guess I would just have to accept the fact that I had created a life that deserved a chance and I would just have to get on with it.'

Luke nodded.

'That's very…sensible, now what would you really do?'

_It was amazing how he could read me so well._

A smile played on my lips.

'Okay…I would flip out! But Luke situations like this happen all over the world every day and it's something both of you are just going to have to get on with.'

Luke sighed.

'Wow Ange, you always know what to say. How does it feel to be so smart?'

I shrugged.

'You don't have to be smart to realise what you 2 have done. As I said, you've created a life that deserves a chance in the world.'

'But you do have to be smart to know to use contraception Angela!'

'It was a mistake!'

He shut his eyes and threw back his head.

'Just tell me what I should do!'

'I think you should try talking to Selena again. Try and work something out.'

He groaned loudly and sat down on the edge of the pier. I sat down beside him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

***Now I imagine 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City to be playing***

'I hate it when you're like this.' I said 'It's so not you.'

He carefully put his arm around me and placed his head on top of mine.

'I know and I'm sorry to be such a drip all the time but I've just been so confused lately.'

'It's okay, I understand. It's going to take you a while to get over this, but I'll wait for you.'

He pulled me in closer to his side.

'I'm so glad I met you Ange. I don't think I would've ever gotten through this without you. Goddess knows where I'd be now.'

I sat up a little and gazed into his eyes. The waves lapped up onto the shore and the crickets were beginning to sing.

'What is this feeling?' He said.

'W-what do you mean?' I said, my cheeks beginning to heat up as I knew what was coming.

'My heart is racing, my head is spinning, I can hardly concentrate. It's driving me crazy!'

'Luke I…I feel exactly the same! I think it might be l-'

Suddenly my body was engulfed in cold, icy water.

'Take that you man stealing bitch!' Said a voice which matched the temperature of the water.

I flailed around trying my best to get above the surface although within seconds a pair of strong arms grabbed me and led me to the edge of the pier where I could hold on.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Luke yelled back at the belly dancer who stood on the edge of the wooden platform with her arms folded and her nose in the air.

'She deserved it! She's trying to steal you away from me Luke can't you see it?'

Luke held onto me firmly whilst I coughed and spluttered my brains out and tried desperately to try and catch my breath.

'Selena I'm not yours! When are you going to get it into your head? **We're not together anymore!**' He emphasized.

'But I still love you! I'm carrying your child for pete's sake!'

'You never loved him Selena and you know it! You only want him because you know I want him!'

_Foot in mouth disease or what?_

Selena chuckled.

'Hear that Luke? Miss Bitchy Farm Shoes wants you!'

Luke grabbed my hips and helped me up out of the water before hauling himself up.

'What do you want Selena? D'ya want money? Is that what this is about?'

She rolled her eyes.

'Pffft I don't want your money Luke,' She said getting closer to him and running a finger over his cheek 'Farm girl was right. I want you!'

_That's it! I'm not going to sit here like a drowned rat and watch that slut run her hands all over him, no way!_

I reached out and grabbed her ankle pulling her legs out from under her and causing her to slip into the sea.

'ANGELA!' She screeched

I looked up at Luke anxiously waiting for him to shout at me, but he never did. Instead he sniggered as he watched her splash about helplessly.

'LUKE HELP ME!' She yelled.

'Nah ah. You certainly deserved that and you can splash around in there as long as you're fit because I know perfectly well you can save yourself!'

_Good for Luke, he's finally gotten wise to her!_

Selena paddled her way to the edge of the pier and latched on.

'So you would jump in to save Angela, a perfectly able body but yet you wouldn't jump in to save a pregnant woman carrying **your **child! It's despicable, a new girl comes on the scene and Luke is already daft about her!'

Luke stuck his hand down to her and hauled her back onto the pier.

'Get out of here Selena.' He said taking a step to the side to let her past.

'Just watch Angela,' She said, her makeup smudged down her face, her hair soaked and deflated 'Or you'll end up like me!' She glanced down at her stomach placing her hand over it gently.

I stared at the ground trying to ignore her but she didn't seem to care.

We stood in silence until she was safely back in the inn.

'I'm really sorry about that Angela, she's so unpredictable!'

I shook out my hair which was already ruined along with my makeup and outfit.

'Nah don't worry. Hopefully now she might've taken the hint.'

Luke shook his head.

'Let's hope anyway. Oh and as far as everything she said…just, ignore it!'

I nodded.

'So you're not…daft about me?'

His eyes widened.

'Ange I never said I wasn't daft about, I mean I love you, wait what am I saying I don't love you, I mean what I'm trying to say is-'

I held up and hands and shook my head.

'Luke just stop! I…I don't think this is working.'

'Angela I didn't mean it like that!'

'Come on Luke I mean one minute we're fighting and have each other in tears, the next minute we're making out and now we're fighting again! How could we ever live our lives like this?'

'Angela please, come on don't be like this!'

'It's okay Luke, as long as we can be civil things will be cool right?'

_Angela what are you saying? You love this guy…I think_

Luke just stood there staring at me clearly trying to think of something to say.

'Angela I need you!'

'L-Luke-'

'No just listen! The thought of me not being able to have you drives me crazy. Being "civil" is not alright with me. It was only yesterday when we were fighting that I realised how important you've become in my life. Please just…don't give up yet okay.'

I smiled at how sweet he was trying to explain his feelings to me. I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

I nodded and held my arms out to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

'Being civil isn't alright with me either.' I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

'Boy am I glad to get that off my chest.'

I nodded.

'My mom and Kevin are gonna be so pissed!' I said biting my lip.

He sniggered.

'Shit I totally forgot about them…I'm also kinda hungry.'

'Yea and I'm also kinda cold!'

He laughed whisking me up into his arms and spinning around.

'Oh and whilst we're expressing feelings and stuff, I think you're super hot' I said a grin quickly spreading over my lips.

'I knew it!' He said lowering me down a little so as our faces where level. 'Well then while we're on this subject I think you're super beautiful.'

Before he could say anything else I moulded my lips to his.

After a few minutes he pulled away.

'You know we have plenty of time for this but I'm still starved and freezing' He said.

I nodded as he set me down and took my hand.

'Pfffft, "lets be civil" what the hell was I thinking?' I said as we made our way back to the Inn.

**Thanks for reading. That's sort of a filler chapter but it's still pretty significant. Please review and I'll love you forever. More interesting stuff to come soon.**

**Oh btw on my profile there is now links to pictures I drew of Kathy's wedding dress and Angela's bridesmaid dress. They're not very good but I drew them at 6am this morning so what can you expect :D**


	18. Inevitable

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 18- Inevitable

**Warning: Naughty chapter ahead ;)**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This is much less of a filler chapter than the previous one. Yay! I hate writing filler chapters. Anyway please read and review. Enjoy, oh btw this chapter contains mild adult content ;)**

When we reached the Inn my mom and Kevin where standing outside looking nothing less of outraged. My mother's expression was pleasant as always but I could tell she was a little disappointed.

'You as well!' Kevin said pointing out how wet we were. 'That dancer came through about half an hour ago exactly the same! What's going on?' Folded his arms and glared at Luke occasionally glancing over at me.

'Erm nothing we eh…took a swim.' I lied through my teeth. After all what am I to tell them? They wouldn't understand and I knew my mom would take "getting in a huge fight with a pregnant woman" as a bad thing.

She rolled her eyes.

'Come on honey. Let's go home and get you dried off.' She said linking arms with me. 'Nice meeting you Luke.' She glanced back at him clearly taking one last look.

'You too Mrs Green.' Luke said courteously, bowing slightly 'Oh Ange, tomorrow night, firefly festival, you, me, 6.30!' I couldn't help but notice my mother's saddened aura after Luke had called her Mrs Green, but hey, I should've told him about my dad so I can't blame him.

_Bingo!_

A smile played on my lips as I nodded eagerly.

'Sure. Is this like…a date?' I asked an evil smirk on my face. That's what I always said which would usually be followed by him saying something about "just friends".

Luke's cheeks glowed crimson as he shook his head in denial, but I could see him perusing the thought in his mind.

'No it's just…' He hesitated glancing between my brother and me, his lips curling 'Actually, yea it is. It's a date, and you've already said yes so I'll see you tomorrow!' He teased winking at me.

I giggled trying to ignore the butterfly sensation in the pit of my stomach.

'Bye Luke.' I said raising my hand and waving meekly.

The night air's stillness was suddenly filled with the echoing noise of my brother's loud and incredibly irritating whistle.

'So "Ange", do I hear wedding bells?' He joked.

I turned around sharply and punched him hard in the shoulder.

'Stay out of my life doofus, I don't want you ruining anything!' I practically shouted.

Obviously my mom would intervene.

_Someday I will get him alone!_

'Angela honey, calm down.' My mother said, her soothing voice automatically relaxing me, 'Luke seems like a lovely boy and you two make a lovely couple.'

I sighed shaking my head in despair.

'So when are you guys going home anyway?' I asked as I unlocked the front door, trying my best not to sound rude.

'Oh we'll head on tomorrow morning sweetie, give you a bit of peace.' Mom said walking in ahead of me and setting her bag down on the table. I quickly sped in behind her and slammed the door in Kevin's face.

I flicked on a few lights and began hastily pulling all the curtains.

'Mom you know I love having **you **here. I don't want you to feel like you're a burden on me or anything because **you're **certainly not. Oh and I'm sorry for having to leave dinner earlier. Luke's been going through some…tough times recently.'

My mom nodded understandingly.

'The dancer huh?' She said with a knowing look on her face.

I frowned and nodded.

'Hey how did you-'

My mom raised an eyebrow and tapped the side of her nose with her index finger.

'Goodnight honey. I hope the rest of your life here will be full of happiness…and you know I'm still holding out for a few grandchildren.'

'Okay mom!' I said wide eyed, shoving her into the bathroom.

The next morning I awoke groggily to find that I had my house back to myself. Oh the pleasure of not having to worry about my idiot brother and what he could possibly be doing to destroy my life.

On the table sat a small piece of paper folded neatly in half.

I fell off the couch and stumbled across the room sitting down at the table to read it.

A beam of light shone through a crack in the curtains practically blinding me.

_Dear Angela,_

_We can't thank you enough for having us and we very much enjoyed our stay here on Waffle Island. As I said last night I wish you a lifetime of happiness and I hope to see you again real soon._

_Thanks for everything,_

_Mom xoxo_

It sounds really bad but I had to stop myself from jumping up and happy dancing around the room.

I had my life back to myself again. I leant back in my chair and folded my arms. It was only then the memories from the night before started flooding back to me.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I remembered Selena flailing around in the water calling to "her Luke" who was completely uninterested.

_Tonight's the night I'm finally going to get to go on a proper date with him._

I continued to sit there for what must have been another half hour but finally my trance was broken by the annoying buzz of the phone.

As I couldn't be bothered to get up I decided just to lean backwards on the chair and try and reach it which of course was incredibly stupid and was never going to work. I hit the floor with a thump jumping up quickly and glancing around whilst brushing myself off.

_Seriously Angela, who did you think was watching you anyway?_

I grabbed the handset and perched it between my ear and shoulder whilst I began preparing breakfast for myself.

'Hello.' I said rather cheerfully to whoever was on the other end.

'Hey Angela.' Anissa's smooth voice replied. 'How are you?'

'Oh, hi Anissa, I'm great. How's things with you?'

I ran my finger along the bottom of the shelf, carefully selecting a box of 'Fruit Loops' from the cupboard and pouring a sufficient amount into a bowl

'Not too bad, I need some advice.'

_Wow, Anissa asking advice from me? What's going on?_

'Oh, well I don't know how useful my advice would be to you but I'll give it a shot. What's up?'

I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and took a large mouthful of the colourful cereal.

'I'm thinking of proposing to Jin.' She said quietly obviously trying not to let Taylor hear as he would spread the news so quick it would get to Jin before Anissa did.

I practically choked on my breakfast sending a rainbow of sugary loops scattering over my table.

'Angela?...Are you okay? What do you think?'

I wiped my mouth on the back of hand and swapped the phone to my other ear.

'Sure…why not? Go for it, I mean you love him don't you?...' I thought about it for a moment and obviously so did she as it appeared to be every time I met her coming out of the clinic she was in a complete and utter rage.

'Why, yes of course I do. I mean sometimes he's incredibly infuriating and his ego is from here to mars and back but yea…I do love him.'

I smiled to myself at the cuteness of the health conscious couple but I also wasn't fussed on the idea of another wedding to attend.

'Awww, Anissa I'm so happy for you. Are you gonna ask him at the firefly festival?'

She hesitated slightly.

'No way! In front of all those people? I could never! I'll probably take him to Alan's tree or something tomorrow maybe, Oh that's another thing, if he says yes will you…be my maid of honour?'

Another mouthful of fruit loops shot across the table as I thought about incredibly important and responsible role she was asking me to take.

'A-are you sure? Wouldn't you rather have like…Kathy o-or Renee?' I stuttered trying to discretely convince her of the mistake she was making.

'No, I want you to do it. You've been such a good friend to me Angela and I want to thank you.'

_Sheesh a card or a bunch of flowers would be plenty!_

'O-okay. Th-thanks Anissa and congratulations.'

'Thanks Angela. Bye bye.' There was a long dial sound and she hung up. I placed the phone back on the adapter and cleared up the mess of cereal which was rolling all over the floor.

I got myself dressed and got to work on the farm nice and early. I had decided to start fixing up my chicken coop as I wasn't going to be able to grow crops in the winter so I could sell eggs for money instead.

I started by clearing out all the scrap wood into a pile outside. It was then I realised how much I was going to appreciate being down with the carpenters.

I finished up at around 5 o'clock and went inside to get changed. I chose a pale blue, billowy dress with a short, white cardigan around my shoulders and on my feet I wore a pair of dainty white pumps.

I tried my best to tame down my hair and carefully put on a white alice band.

At 6.30pm I began to make my way towards Caramel Falls. The sky was turning a deep shade of blue and a cool breeze whistled through the trees.

As I arrived many other couples had already settled along the verge waiting for the fireflies to appear including Anissa and Jin who were looking even more loved up than ever before.

'Angela!' Luke's voice shouted catching mine and everybody else's attention.

'Ssssshhhhh!' they all said together glaring over at him. He mouthed a "sorry" at them all before glancing up at me again with his signature grin plastered over his face.

I smiled sheepishly and tiptoed over to him sitting down on the grass.

'Hey.' I whispered leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

'This is the one festival I actually have to be quiet for!' Luke whispered back 'It sucks.'

I giggled quietly and shuffled in closer to his side. He hesitated slightly before putting his arm around my shoulder.

We all waited in silence and finally the tiny glow bugs started appearing out from behind the falls.

'Wow, they're so-'

'Beautiful.' Luke said finishing my sentence. I nodded in agreement staring at the miniature creatures as they flitted about in the night sky.

'Angela?' Luke whispered suddenly, clearing his throat.

I turned to him catching his golden stare.

He ran his fingers over my chin and began leaning in until his lips met with mine.

As the kiss got more passionate it began to scare me a little, it was like he was trying something new yet pushing things a little too far. Things had gotten so crazy over the past 3 days that I hardly knew where to put myself.

As he pushed me back onto the grass I knew people were staring but I didn't care.

_Perverts! Especially Toby…eugh!_

He moved his smooth leather glove over my cheek and wound his calloused fingers through my hair.

_Boy, he really knows what he's doing!_

I was so caught up in the moment I completely forgot where I was and it seemed to be that Luke had as well, but of course Gill wasn't going to sit aside and watch.

As I opened my eyes I caught a glimpse of one of his perfectly polished brown leather shoes tapping irritably.

I broke the kiss suddenly pushing Luke off me and sitting up wiping my mouth.

'This is a public gathering!' He barged in his normal haughty tone, 'I'm sure I speak on behalf of all the other guests when I say this, please…**keep it clean!**' He emphasised whilst waving his hands dramatically in the air.

All the other residents fidgeted nervously, their faces blushing as they pretended not to notice the situation.

'Gill!' Another voice whinged from the water's edge, it was Kathy, 'You've scared the fireflies away!' She winked at us discretely before putting on a very convincing, disappointed expression and glaring at him.

'Yea dude!' Owen joined in 'What the hell's your problem?'

'Yea Gill!'

'Just Piss off!' Everybody else added.

Gill's proud expression drastically changed as he glanced around, his cheeks turning beat red.

'Humph!' He snorted sticking his nose in the air and marching off still muttering something about how things will change when he's mayor.

The silence and the many pairs of eyes that were glued on us left Luke and I in a rather awkward position.

'You wanna…come back to mine?' I whispered trying not to move my lips.

Luke nodded scrambling up off the ground pulling me with him. We smiled at the others before dashing off. Luke held tightly onto my arm dragging me along after him, a cloud of dust forming in our tracks.

We ran all the way to my porch before stopping to get our breath back. I propped myself up against the door panting and giggling whilst Luke bent over with his hands on his knees.

'What…Where you…thinking?' I said between breaths.

'I was thinking…nobody was watching!'

I shook my head and started to laugh hysterically.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

To my surprise Luke started to laugh too straightening himself out and holding his stomach.

'Angela, you're gonna think I'm crazy' He said as he chuckled.

'Why?' I replied gasping for air. I am seriously unfit!

'I think I'm in love with you!' He said suddenly. I immediately stopped laughing and stared at him. He was trying to make the situation less awkward but by doing so he'd in fact made it even worse.

'You l-love me?' I said slightly stunned.

_Wow! He loves me? No way! I mean I'd hardly even call myself a girl let alone…girlfriend material! _

Luke gulped and nodded. He winced slightly, shutting one and looking up at me.

'W-when did you discover this?' I asked as I began to pace back and forth across the porch.

'When I kissed you at the church. It was the first time I'd ever been that close to you. Your eyes…your skin…your lips… Angela I've never met anybody like you. You understood me from the moment we met and I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner. The feeling I get when I'm around you drives me crazy! My heart races, my muscles ache. You bring out so much in me and I feel like I can be myself around you. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not and you never tell me I'm stupid or airheaded even though you probably think it… a lot! You're everything I need and you're so damn hot which really doesn't help things!'

I was completely speechless. I didn't know Luke was capable of spieling something so sweet and meaningful.

Before he could say anymore I ran at him jumping on him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips met once again only this time it was different. The kiss was desperate, passionate, hungry.

Luke grabbed my legs and brought them up around his waist holding onto me tightly. Our lips moved roughly together, our breathing ragged and uneven.

It was incredible how quickly the mood changed.

He bounded up onto the porch and flung open the door.

I had never seen him like this. It was a whole other side to Luke that I guess only Selena had seen. He was so strong and intense which made me want it even more.

He slammed me up against the wall and began planting wet kisses down my neck.

I moaned loudly throwing my head back against the wall.

What was this? Who was this? He had me completely spellbound.

He left a trail of kisses along my collar bone and then back up over my cheek until he reached my lips again.

_No Angela! You can't do this! Think about Luke, think about the Selena fiasco! You can't!_

He put me on my feet and quickly threw off my cardigan.

'Luke-'I tried to say but talking was incredibly difficult as my lips were still crushed against his.

He grabbed the hem of dress and in a flash had it off over my head which left me standing vulnerably in my skimpy underwear unsure of what was about to happen.

His hands moved hungrily over my body and as much as I wanted to carry on I knew I couldn't.

'Luke stop!' I said sharply pushing him away.

His eyes flew open suddenly, his lips still pursed.

'W-what's wrong? Why are we stopping?' He said confusedly he brow fusing together.

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

'Luke we can't do this. Come on! After the whole Selena thing?'

Luke groaned.

'Ange…with Selena it was…a want!' He said getting closer to me again, brushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

'So you don't…want me?' I asked feeling rather hurt even though I knew he didn't mean it like that.

'No…if you'd let me finish, I was going to say I don't want you, I need you…come on Ange you can't say you don't kinda want me too.'

A smirk spread across his face causing my lips to curl.

_I can't believe you're going to go through with this Angela!_

I took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow in an alluring manner pulling the alice band out of hair and shoving him eagerly over to the bed.

As I caught a sudden glimpse of the desire in his eyes a sudden heat built inside of me.

'You're sure?' He said to me sensibly.

I nodded.

'I love you, Luke. I always will and I most certainly would not be standing here like this if I didn't.' and then within seconds, the inevitable happened.

The intensity was incredible. Condensation dripped off the window pains, the floor was strewn with many items of clothing and lets just say it's a good thing my house is out of hearing range from the neighbours.

The feeling…the sensation…the passion. It was our first time and I could tell it would definitely not be our last.

**Tut tut tut, Luke and Angela :/ *sigh*, is it just me or do most of my stories always turn out like this…oooh well :) please review, it means a lot and it means you'll find out what happens a whole lot quicker. Thanks.**


	19. Worries

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana 

Chapter 19- Worries

**Omg, that's over 100 reviews now! Thanks so much you guys you have no idea how much it means to me, it's so motivating and it shows me that you all really appreciate all my hard work to make this story what it is. The last chapter was a little…out of the blue, but that keeps things interesting. Please keep the reviews coming. Enjoy.**

Narrator~

Sunrise was always beautiful on Waffle Island. The air was still and the land quiet. Beautiful shades of yellow and orange shone out across the island to signify the start of a new day.

In the Caramel River District, on a farm, in a small cottage, in a bed, a new couple lay peacefully. One very inexperienced farmer with a shy but somewhat hidden personality, and a strong, energetic carpenter with a good heart but not many brains.

As the sun peeped through a slit in the curtains, Luke began to stir. His eyelids twitched and his muscles quivered as he awoke from his slumber. As he opened one eye he was initially unsure of his whereabouts, but a quick glance down at his new girlfriend reassured him.

After watching her sleep for what must have been at least half an hour he quickly realised that he should have in fact been at work no less than an hour ago.

Luke's POV~

_My dad is going to freaking slaughter me!_

As I tried to get up I noticed the awkward position I was in. Angela's head was resting on my chest with her arm flopped across my stomach.

Very carefully, I lifted her arm laying it down by her side. I then gently eased her head over onto the pillow setting myself free.

It was only then, whilst I stood by her bedside glancing around the room where clothes covered the ground and water dripped off the windowsills, I realised what I had done.

My eyes widened and my hands flew to my head as I paced back and forth swearing quietly to myself.

_No Luke! Why? Why Angela? You stupid, brainless, airheaded, idiot! Pops will kill me if he finds out! Shit, what if __**she's **__pregnant too! Imagine what the town's folk would say! If she is I'll have to marry her…it'll be the only way out of this!_

I gathered up my clothes and threw them on. I occasionally glanced over at her. She was so peaceful, the way the beam of light which shone through the curtains and hit her skin made it look as though she was glittering.

I glanced at the large clock which hung on her kitchen wall and bit my lip.

I tiptoed over to her and kissed her forehead gently watching the corners of the mouth turn up slightly.

_Wow, I've got it bad!_

I left the house as quietly as I could, shutting the door gently behind me.

Outside the sun was just rising.

_It sounds stupid but I could get used to living here!_

I took a deep breath and headed off towards the forest. As I began to think about how much trouble I was going to be in I broke into a run, a nervous sweat breaking on my brow.

I slowed down as I rounded the corner at my house.

_What the hell am I gonna tell him? I got lost? I fainted? I got attacked?_

I paused at the door exhaling deeply and glancing round at the path which lead back to Angela's tranquil farm, planning my escape.

I shook myself out and jumped up and down on the spot a few times before swinging open the door like I'd normally do on any normal day.

As I entered, to my relief, there was nobody in the workshop so I made a beeline for the stairs where I planned to chicken out and hide in my room for the next 6 weeks.

'Master Dale? Luke's home!' An annoying, weedy voice called. I clenched my fists and banged my head off the wall before carefully trying to sneak up the stairs taking 2 steps at a time.

'Just wait right there Luke!' My dad's gruff voice said from the kitchen doorway.

I froze, biting my lip and wincing.

When I looked round he was standing at the bottom of the staircase, steam practically fuming out his ears.

'Hey Pops…what's up?' I said casually whilst hanging off the banister.

He folded his arms on top of his protruding beer belly and tapped his steel-toed boot.

'What's up?...Luke would you care to explain where the hell you where last night?'

I began scanning through my excuses trying to put a story together super quickly.

'I got lost…and then I was attacked…so I fainted…?'

_Idiot!_

My dad sighed and raised his eyebrow in a tetchy manner.

'Yea…of course Luke, now rather than me pretending to believe that crap why don't you just tell me the truth son!'

I rolled me eyes and sat down on the edge of one of the steps.

'Dad I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm 21 years old, if I disappear for a night you've gotta trust that I can take care of myself!'

'You were at Angela's weren't you?' He said shaking his head, his expression changing from fury to disappointment.

In the background Bo hung around the kitchen door with a smug grin on his face. I glared at him punching my fist into my palm and watching as he hobbled across the room on his crutches and out the front door.

'Luke?' My dad said grabbing my attention once again.

'Fine, yes I was at Angela's! What's the big deal? We're just…fr-friends.'

'You slept with her too.' He said confidently looking a little uneasy.

_How does he know all this? It's like he has a Luke cam watching my every move…cool._

'No! Dad why would you even-'

'You've got lip gloss…pretty much all over you, and you smell like a chick' He said answering my question before I even got to ask it.

_Damn it!_

I sighed lifting my hand to my cheek and trying to wipe it off.

'I'm disappointed in you Luke. I thought you would've learnt by now. I raised you better than this!'

'Aw come on dad-'

'Enough Luke!'

Angela's POV~

I rolled over at about 9am feeling around in my bed for the boyfriend who was supposed to be there. Yes that's right, boyfriend. Well I mean he hadn't exactly said that he necessarily was my boyfriend, but considering the circumstances that's what I was going to call him anyway.

I opened one eye to quickly realise that my house was empty. Had it all been a dream? A beautiful, beautiful dream.

I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair holding up my bangs. It was then I noticed my clothes lying all over the place so it definitely was not a dream.

I lay back in bed my mind wandering over the memories last night had given me. If it had been Renee or Maya or Anissa they would have been freaking out, running around frantically with pregnancy tests and calling everyone they know and I guess that's what I thought I would be like but at that moment in time…I didn't care, although I knew Luke would and was probably scared stiff of what would happen if I was pregnant.

The more I thought about it the more worried I began to feel. I couldn't take Luke's depression all over again and I knew it would mostly be worse second time round. I leapt out of bed and grabbed the phone dialling Anissa's number so quickly I kept making mistakes and repeatedly had to hang up and start again.

'Hello?' Her gentle voice cooed, something similar to a thousand tiny bells ringing.

'Hey Anissa, it's Angela.'

Luke's POV~

After my dad disappeared back into the kitchen I bounded on upstairs, running into my room and slamming the door behind me.

I stormed across my room to the window staring out at the trees. I watched as the branches swayed back and forth in the breeze trying to take my mind of things for even as much as 5 minutes until I got my breath back. Things where going so fast, too fast for me to keep up with.

I walked slowly over to my bed and flopped onto it face first groaning loudly into the soft fabric of my quilt.

_Why does stuff like this keep happening to me?_

I sat up slightly staring over at the small picture frame on my night stand containing a picture of my mom and me when I was 5. I was so young, so completely and utterly clueless and so so happy. My mother's golden eyes, identical to my own, stared out at me. I knew she would be just as disappointed with me as my dad was.

'Luke, when will you ever learn to grow up?' She would've said, or would she? It was one of those situations where my mom would've either been really really mad or totally supportive of me (although I'm thinking really mad is probably more likely).

I sighed grabbing the frame and rolling over onto my back holding it above my face.

_Angela means so much to me. I told her how I feel and I'm lucky enough to say that she feels the same way, but why doesn't this seem like enough? I love her and I'll always be here for her no matter what! I don't know what to do. I need someone to tell me what to do I…I need my mom!_

It made me feel really stupid and I knew I was on the brink of tears which is weird for me because that doesn't happen often. I dropped the picture onto my duvet and swung myself round hanging upside down off the bed and peering underneath into the blind darkness where creatures crawled and goddess knows what was growing.

I reached in feeling around and finally producing my cell phone. Lying back on my bed I flipped it open about to do something I knew I really didn't want to have to resort to.

I waited nervously as it rang hoping in the back of my mind that he would reject the call.

Outside the clouds which had slowly gathered in clump above the island began to rumble and suddenly, along with a flash of lighting, it began to pour.

'What is it?' An arrogant voice said sounding impatient yet incredibly interested.

I could feel the anger building inside of me, my hand tightening around the phone. Gill and I had never been friends and ringing him for advice was something I never ever thought I'd have to do.

'It's Luke.' I said awkwardly trying to think of something to say.

'Well no! My caller ID only told me it's Luke to make my blood boil and ruin my day! Now what do you want dumbass?'

Before I broke my phone in two and threw it out the window I took a deep breath wondering what in the world possessed me to do this.

'Listen here you poncey-' I stopped looking down at the photograph which lay at my side, my mom's innocent, loving face staring up at me 'I…I need some advice.'

Angela's POV~

'You slept with him? Angela why?' She whined sounding disappointed. 'I mean Luke's a lovely guy but…was it really worth it?'

I began pacing back and forth, thinking about what she had asked me.

'Well yes of course it was worth it, I'm just…a little worried you know.'

She paused for a moment.

'Do you think you might be pregnant?'

I hesitated, my breathing hitching. I had thought about it a little but it's completely different when someone actually says it to you.

'N-no…I don't think so. Oh goddess Anissa help me, what should I do?'

She sighed clacking her teeth together.

'I honestly don't know Angela. I think you need to talk to Luke though…Aha! I meant to ring and ask you anyway, Jin and I are throwing a massive party tonight at his house, Jin that is, I think I might propose to him then…if I can muster up the courage. You'll have to talk to him then anyway and it might take your mind of things. I'm sure you're not pregnant anyway Angela, I wouldn't get too worried.'

I took a deep breath.

'Okay. Thanks Anissa, I'll see you tonight.'

Luke's POV~

'You _slept _with her! You idiot! You Numskull! You Pervert! Well that's 2 nailed who's next?'

'Come on Gill it was an acci…' But it wasn't an accident, we both knew it was going to happen and we both agreed to it. 'Yes okay so I'm an idiot and a numskull and a pervert but that's not helpful now! The deed is done and now I don't know what to do. What should I do?'

Getting advice from Gill was like squeezing blood from a stone…and I've tried squeezing blood from a stone…it's pretty hard.

'I think you should stay away from Angela! I think you should stay away from all females actually, especially fertile ones!' And with that he hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and threw it at the wall with force. Angela was usually the one I would ask for advice, Angela or my dad! I knew asking Gill would be a bad idea, he's hated me ever since I stole his trousers in gym when we were 10 forcing him to run home in his boxers.

I rolled off my bed and began to saunter back downstairs in a dull, depressive state. I slumped across the workshop and flung open the kitchen door practically falling onto one of the wooden chairs crafted by my dad.

I sighed loudly trying to get his attention whilst he stood by the window reading some sort of book on whittling.

'What is it Luke?' He grumbled glancing up at me whilst flicking a page.

'What should I say to her? Should I apologise? Should I not talk about it? Should I…leave the island?'

My dad slammed his book shut and set it down on the windowsill. He cleared his throat and folded his arms staring down at me.

'Now Luke you know I'm no good at this sorta thing. Why don't you just go see her, you know what to say.'

'But dad I-'

He raised an eyebrow and pointed his finger in the direction of the door.

'But it's raining!' I whinged stomping my foot like a child.

'Luke…you love this girl don't you?'

I could feel my cheeks heating up so I turned away from him to try and hide it.

'Yes.' I mumbled staring at the ground.

'Then go to her, take her to Jin and Anissa's party tonight, try and get her mind off things. I know you can do it son.' He winked at me before picking up his book again.

_Jin and Anissa are having a party?...awesome!_

I nodded and headed for the door.

'Thanks dad.'

Angela's POV~

I needed to see him. I just needed to talk to him. I grabbed some old clothes out of the cupboard and threw the outfit which had been spread all over the floor into the washing basket.

Just as I was about to head out the door, into the pouring rain I might add, the phone rang.

I threw my hands in the hair and rolled my eyes trudging back over to it and grabbing it.

'Hello?' I said in an irritable tone.

'Angela? Are you alright?' Gill said in a rather worried tone.

_What the hell?_

'Gill? What? How? Who?'

'Don't worry, I gave that idiot a piece of my mind and I don't think he'll give you anymore hassle.'

'Gill what the hell is going on?' I shouted furrowing my brow and stamping my foot.

'Now if you need anything, anything at all you know I'm…here for you.'

'But wait, why are you-'

He hung up.

I stood there with the phone still pressed to my ear trying to figure out what had just happened. Gill was…_worried _about me! Gill! Seriously?

I set the phone down and shook my head in utter confusion whilst heading out into the storm.

Within seconds I was drenched because waiting for it to pass simply wasn't optional as the more I waited the more I thought, and the more I thought the more I worried.

I folded my arms and battled on with my head down.

_What will I say to him? What will he say to me? What if I am pregnant?_

Suddenly I was knocked off my feet and sent flying backwards into a huge muddy puddle.

'Ewwwww!' I squealed struggling to get up.

There was a short silence and then suddenly somebody burst into fits of laughter.

'Luke!' I yelled running my fingers beneath my eyes and flinging the mud off my cheeks.

Luke stood just across from me wearing a red tank top covered by a black and green jacket with the image of a creepy looking bear on the back, both completely saturated with rain water. He was doubled over clutching his stomach while he laughed at me.

'Luke this isn't…funny.' I said starting to chuckle.

'Aw,' He said wiping away his tears 'Ange I'm sorry, I didn't see you, the rain was in my eyes.'

He held his hand down to me and helped me up, looking at the mud I had transferred from my hand to his and wiping it on his jeans.

We were quiet for a moment standing there like 2 lemons letting the rain engulf us.

'So…' I said awkwardly 'I was um…just on my way to see you.'

I watched as the droplets ran from his forehead over his cheeks and then down over his lips. They dripped off the ends of his bangs and off the end of his nose as he started to speak.

'I was on my way to see you too. Angela you're not pregnant are you?' He said looking quite panicky, his hands balled into fists and his eyelids quivered.

I sniggered and shook my head.

'No, I don't think so. Don't worry about it Luke, it's no big deal. Calm down!'

I placed my hand on his chest where I could feel his heart pounding. I tried to look up into his eyes but he'd closed them.

'Goddess Angela, I got so worried! I even rang Gill for advice!'

_So that's how Gill knew!_

'…you rang Gill? What did he say?'

Luke scratched the back of his head and adjusted his bandana.

'He said I was an idiot, a numskull and a pervert and that I should stay away from all fertile females!'

I stared at him blankly for a few moments and then burst into laughter.

'Hahahahaha! Stay away from fertile females!'

He started to laugh too, so there we where, standing out in the rain like 2 lemons laughing like psychos.

'He rang me like 5 minutes ago. That wouldn't have anything to do with you would it?'

Luke stopped laughing and began to blink furiously at me.

'He rang you?'

'Yes, to see if I was "alright"' I said making inverted commas with my fingers.

Luke started to chuckle again.

'Well he is in love with you Angela!' He said as he began to laugh harder.

_Gill? In love with me! Eww gross! No way!_

I hit Luke forcefully on the arm.

'Oh goddess! You're so strong!' He said sarcastically, although I could see he was a little jealous about what he had just said.

'Gill is not in love with me Luke wise up!' I folded my arms and huffed.

'Oh so you haven't noticed! Don't you think it's just a little weird how he seems to always appear out of nowhere when we're together?...almost like he's spying! And how he just rang to check up on you I mean for freaks sake I wasn't abusing you!'

As I began to think about it, I realised he was right.

_Flashbacks~_

_'So you must be Angela!' A haughty voice said from behind me. I spun around and was met face to face with a man about my height with extremely fair hair, almost white and wearing a sweater vest and plaid shorts._

_'Ummm, yeah…hey.'_

_'Gill.' He held his hand out towards me, I shook it graciously and smiled. 'Charmed to be of your acquaintance Madame'_

…

_A shadow appeared in front of us and a pair of familiar, boring brown shoes caught the corner of my eye._

_'I don't know if you two hooligans have noticed but this,' Gill said spreading his arms out and looking around 'Is a public place! I would prefer it if you took any private…intimate affairs to a bedroom and not our beautiful countryside.'_

_Luke sat up wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand._

_'What the hell do you think we were doing goody new shoes?'_

_Gill sneered at Luke down his nose, his expression disgusted. _

_Jeese does he actually think we would do something like that?_

_'Gill it's not what you think! Luke and I are just friends! We were having a race!'_

…

_As I opened my eyes I caught a glimpse of one of his perfectly polished brown leather shoes tapping irritably._

_I broke the kiss suddenly pushing Luke off me and sitting up wiping my mouth._

_'This is a public gathering!' He barged in his normal haughty tone, 'I'm sure I speak on behalf of all the other guests when I say this, please…__**keep it clean!**__' He emphasised whilst waving his hands dramatically in the air._

…

'_Angela? Are you alright?' Gill said in a rather worried tone._

'_Now if you need anything, anything at all you know I'm…here for you.'_

_End of Flashbacks~_

My eyes widened as I stared over at Luke whose concentration had clearly broken as I had been thinking and he was now wandering around aimlessly staring down at the puddles and watching the ripples appear in them as the raindrops fell.

_Little amuses the innocent._

'But what about Toby? He used to properly stalk me!' I said trying to shake the disturbing thoughts of Gill which had formed in my head.

Luke chuckled.

'Ah Toby was just fascinated with you! He does that to most newcomers…' He stopped realising that I had been the only newcomer they had had in a very long time.

I smiled.

'Well let's get out of this rain! I don't wanna look like a drowned rat for Anissa's party!'

Luke hesitated glancing back towards my house.

'Hey why don't you come over to mine and get dried off. Plus it's warmer there anyway.'

I nodded and took his hand as we began to run off towards the carpenter's.

**Thanks for reading. So that was a very long filler chapter (I hate filler chapters) but the next one will be a lot more interesting with the party etcetera. Please please review. More to come soon.**


	20. Dancing on my own

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 20- Dancing on my own

**Okay, so I seem to be apologising a lot recently for my lack of updates but here's another one for good measure, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a while but just to make up for things this chapter is kind of like a song chapter :) my special surprise. Please keep the reviews coming blah-d-blah, enjoy.**

As we ran through the door of the carpenter's my body was engulfed with the warm heat radiating of the stove in the corner.

'Hey kids.' Dale said in quite a jolly tone. He glanced over at me with a slightly concerned look on his face quickly turning it into a smile as Luke cleared his throat.

'Angela and I are going to go upstairs and dry off before the party…o-kay?' Luke said eyeing his dad warily.

Dale froze temporarily staring at his son with a look of disbelief and horror.

'W-Why can't you just…dry off down here? Besides it's much warmer…_and I can keep an eye on you._' I heard him grumble the last bit.

Luke sighed grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs completely ignoring his father's attempt to prevent anymore unwanted children.

_Oh Dale, you shall have to learn to be more discrete._

Once in Luke's room I edged my way over towards the window and sat on a small stool beside the radiator.

'Wow Ange…your teeth are chattering!' Luke said closing the door behind him and approaching me with a blanket which he grabbed off the end of his bed.

He wrapped the quilt around my shoulders and sat on the edge of his bed looking down at me.

'W-what?' I said, my voice quivering as I started to warm up.

Luke shook his head and looked away as he threw off his jacket and whipped his shirt off along with it.

'Rain ruins everything!' He grumbled as he rung out his bandana and began fixing his unruly hair in the mirror.

'T-tell me ab-bout it.' I replied trying my best not to stare. I pulled the quilt further up round my shoulders and shuffled a little closer to the heater. 'How are we g-gonna get to the p-party?'

Luke shrugged repositioning his bandana and hoking around in his drawer for a new shirt.

'We'll take an umbrella.' He said his voice high as if he just had an epiphany.

I giggled.

_Where would I be without my cluelessly cute Luke?_

…

A few hours passed and soon I was nice and dry. Luke and I lay upside down on his bed with our legs perched up on the headboard.

'Hey, I think the storm has passed!' Luke said gleefully jumping off the bed and running to the window.

I sighed. I could've lay there all day talking to him about the most random of things, but then again I really did need to get ready for the party as my clothes had dried out crispy and wrinkly.

'Then I guess I should get going.' I said sliding off the bed and standing up.

Luke nodded.

'I'll meet you outside Jin's later then?' He said awkwardly getting closer to me, ducking down slightly.

I nodded wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and pulling his face in closer to mine. I paused for a moment inhaling deeply taking in his scent, damp wood and honey.

'I love you.' I whispered quietly to him watching the corners of his mouth twitch as he leaned in further and joined our lips. After a few seconds he pulled away, his face glowing and a grin spread widely over his face.

'I love hearing you say that.' He whispered back.

…

I took my time showering and titivating as I knew Selena was probably going to be at the party and it was going to take a lot to look better than her. Her figure wipes me out before we even get onto looks.

I put on a red chequered shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a grey vest and a denim mini-skirt with a large leather belt. On my feet I wore a pair of leather boots to tie in with the rest of the outfit.

Once I had myself looking presentable I headed out.

Selena's POV (Wow, now there's a surprise)

I walked towards the doctor's house with my heart in my mouth. I know it sounds stupid as my looks and personality way outgo the stupid farm bitch, but I did feel kind of threatened and pressurised to say the least. You try performing 5 dance routines whilst carrying the child of and incredibly muscular and well built carpenter, in a skimpy costume. I never wanted to be one, but mommies don't do stuff like that.

I hated the thought of losing my figure, the figure which attracts men from every surrounding island, the figure which got me into the position I was in! I tried hard not to eat everything in sight like you tend to want to do when you're pregnant and I was more than disgusted when I started craving pizza and ice-cream, 2 of the most fattening foods you can eat!

I paused at the door applying another coat of water shine lip gloss and making sure that my hair was in perfect order. I knocked twice on the door and then let myself in. There was no way I was waiting outside in the damp air which makes my makeup run and my hair frizz up.

As I entered the doctor and the flower girl, who's name begins with an A or something, where setting up the drinks counter which I wouldn't be visiting thanks to my little bundle of joy. The entire living room and kitchen had been set up practically like a night club. Several other people lingered around chatting waiting for the party to start, which is usually when I arrive but things had changed.

I walked silently over to the small stage set up in the corner of the room, one hand placed on my stomach caressing it gently.

When they walked in I was…well fighting with the stereo pushing buttons wildly trying to get the goddess damn thing to work. I glanced over my shoulder my eyes glued to them. My heart immediately sank. I felt like, throwing myself out the window or continuously hitting my head off the wall ***okay Sarah, that's enough***, I just couldn't see what he saw in her. She was just a frumpy little nothing from the city who thinks she can barge in and completely ruin my life.

I sighed, turning to watch them as Luke led her over to where Owen and his wife stood, her bony hand clasped tightly in his. I could feel my ears beginning to burn so I turned away quickly to try and stop the pain, the pain of a broken heart no doubt.

After about another half hour, all the guests had arrived and were milling around waiting for the music to begin and when it did I took my place on stage.

_***'Dancing on my own' by Robyn***_

_Somebody said you got a new friend_

_Does she love you better than I can_

_There's a big black cloud over my town_

_I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

I began my routine not taking my eyes off them for a second. He led her to the middle of the dance floor moving his hands down to her hips and pulling her in closer to him. She ran her hands up his chest and latched them together behind his neck.

It made me sick to watch, the envy was driving me insane.

_Yeah I know it's stupid_

_But I just gotta see it for myself_

As they swayed back and forth they pressed their foreheads together looking at each other with an incredibly sickly, loving look. The farmer got up on her tiptoes gently pushing her lips against his. It was becoming almost impossible to watch.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

_(oh oh oh)_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

_(oh oh oh)_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_I keep dancin' on my own_

_(I keep dancin' on my own)_

I tried my best to continue with my routine, but staying on track was harder than I thought.

_I'm just gonna dance all night_

My head began to spin and a lump was beginning to rise in my throat.

_I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_

I noticed all my spectator's expressions beginning to turn sour, almost like they were ready to start chucking tomatoes at me.

_Stilettos and broken bottles_

_I'm spinning around in circles_

Of course the lovers didn't notice, they didn't care, he was far to busy with her tongue to notice that the mother of his child was about to pass out.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

_(oh oh oh)_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

_(oh oh oh)_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_I keep dancin' on my own_

_(I keep dancin' on my own)_

'Selena?' I heard an unfamiliar voice say 'You okay?' I stopped dancing placing a hand on the wall to support myself, I should've known it would've been too much for me, the dancing, the music, them.

_So far away, but still so near_

Somebody turned the noise down and flicked the lights down, a strong pair of arms helping me down off the stage.

_The lights go on, the music dies_

'Selena, are you sure you're alright?' Another voice said. 'Is it the baby?'

_But you don't see me, standing here_

_I just came to say goodbye._

I tried to drown out the voices and the worried expressions, it was nice to know that at least some people cared, but he didn't…she definitely didn't.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

_(oh oh oh)_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

_(oh oh oh)_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_I keep dancin' on my own_

_(I keep dancin' on my own)_

I clutched my stomach staring over at the man that I once loved, the man I still loved. I had ruined my future with him. I guess I couldn't blame him for moving on, but what about the baby? Didn't he want anything to do with it?

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

_(oh oh oh)_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

_(oh oh oh)_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home_

_(ooh ooh ooh)_

_I keep dancin' on my own_

_(I keep dancin' on my own)_

I couldn't stay and watch it any longer. I tried my best, I thought maybe things would be different.

I pushed through all the people making my way over to where they stood. Once they caught sight of me they turned. She swallowed hard almost cowering behind him. Luke's eyes burnt into me like acid as he simply nodded.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears so I left before they saw me cry. Now was the time to bow out graciously.

_I keep dancing on my own_

Angela's POV

After the party, Luke walked me home.

'Do you think she's okay?' I asked feeling a little guilty.

Luke sighed.

'It's just jealously Ange, I'm sure she's fine.'

'I mean, I wouldn't say she's my favourite person on the island but I don't want anything bad to happen to her.'

Luke wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

'Why do you have to be so nice all the time? It sickens me!' He said teasingly as we walked round the bend towards my house.

I giggled.

'I can't help it. Come on Luke, you must have been a little worried about her?'

He paused for a moment, his brow furrowing. I could tell he was really thinking about it.

'I guess a little. I wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby, as much of a mistake as it was I still want him or her to be okay.'

I smiled up at him wrapping my arms tightly around his middle.

'You're gonna be a really good dad you know that?' I said.

He took a deep breath and smiled.

'Goodnight Ange.' He said kissing my forehead as he left me at my door.

'Night.' I replied waving to him as he headed back towards his house with his hands buried in his pockets.

That night, I had a dream.

_Dreaming~_

_I walking down the aisle of the church, a familiar tune playing. Many of the town's folk who sat in the pews turned to me, watching in awe as I walked to the steady beat of the music._

_As I got closer to the alter I looked up my eyes locking with Luke's. He held his hand out towards me winking at me and grinning his signature lopsided grin._

_As I reached out for him I noticed my hand was a little more tanned than usual, in fact a lot more tanned than usual. On my wrist hung many golden bangles which clinked together as he took my hand._

_I took a deep breath smiling at him as I stood by his side looking up at Hamilton who stood proudly in the pulpit flicking hastily through the pages of a tiny book._

_He cleared his throat and began._

'_Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today in the sight of the harvest goddess to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.'_

_I glanced over at Luke who was beaming as he listened intently._

'_Do you Luke take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?' He asked staring down at the carpenter._

'_I do!' He said positively._

'_And do you Selena take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'_

…_Selena? SELENA!_

'_I do.' I said fluttering my eyelids._

'_Then I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride.'_

_I turned towards Luke who took a step closer to me and took my hands._

'_You are the only one for me baby.' He said as he leaned in to kiss me._

_End of dream~_

**Thanks for reading, what an exciting chapter eh? Oh and btw I know the carpenter's doesn't actually have stairs, but let's just say it does for the sake of the story. Please review and I'll try and update whenever possible. Thank yous :)**


	21. Couples

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 21- Couples

**Eh, wow chapter 21. Longest story I've ever written so far. Yes yes, I know Luke and Angela are really happy etcetera and we'd like to see them stay like that and for Selena to bugger off and get a life blah-d-blah….*sigh*, maybe someday. Okay well thank you all so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming. It makes me very happy that lots of you are actually taking the time to read my work and I hope I don't keep you all waiting too long. Alright on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

Autumn passed slowly but surely and winter appeared to be taking over. I hadn't seen Selena ever since that night at the party, I think she'd gone back to Toucan Island but honestly with Selena, who would know?

It was my birthday, the 2nd of winter. I hated birthdays! I hated the fact that every year I was getting closer and closer to death, yea I know, depressing! That's why I didn't tell anybody on the island. I didn't want to celebrate my turning 22, I wanted to try and forget about it.

I stepped outside my house onto the porch which sparkled with ice. Biting my lip as I stared at the ice-skating rink that was my farm, I threw the ends of my scarf over my shoulders and latched myself onto one of the wooden posts. I began to steadily take baby steps over the decking. I exhaled deeply as I reached the top of the steps thankfully without breaking any bones.

'ANGELA?' A voice suddenly called making me jump and of course lose my balance causing me to slip and fall down the short flight of stairs hitting my head with a thud on the rock hard ground.

'Oh my goddess Angela!' The voice called again, the echoing clack of heels running along the ground followed.

I groaned loudly as I lay on my back, my head throbbing. I could hear somebody sit down beside me, a gloved hand settling on my cheek. As my eyes fluttered open they connected with Anissa's as she stared down at me with a panicky expression

'Angela? Angela honey are you okay?' She asked with her soothing voice. As I tried to sit up a sudden shooting pain ran down my spine. I let out another loud groan and shook my head.

_Stupid Ice, stupid clumsiness!_

'I'll call Jin…and Luke!' She said frantically jumping up and pulling out her cell phone.

'N-no...don't call Luke…he'll flip out!' I murmured. Anissa shook her head ignoring my comment and began hastily dialling numbers.

She waited impatiently whilst the phone rang, nibbling on her bottom lip and tapping her foot.

'Oh Jin!' She practically shouted, 'It's Angela, she's fallen and I'm not sure what's wrong with her?'

She paused listening to the soft muttering of the know-it-all doctor.

'What hurts?' She asked me holding the phone on her shoulder.

'My back.' I just about choked out.

'She says it's her back…ah huh….mm hmm…okay…see you soon, I love you…no I love you…oh stop it-'

'Hello! Dying girl, lying on ground here!' I interrupted glaring at her wide eyed. She threw me another apologetic look and began dialling again. I meanwhile lay helplessly on the ground wincing every time another surge of pain hit me.

'Luke? Luke it's Anissa…no no no it's not about the table I ordered it's about Angela…yea she fell and her back…hello?...hello? He hung up!' She said sharply looking angered.

_He hung up? Doesn't he care?_

'M-maybe he got cut off or something.' I groaned. Anissa nodded.

'I'll phone him ba-'

'Angela!' Another worried voice called, my heart beginning to flutter. The thud of heavy footprints running towards me rang in my ears as I tried to regulate my breathing.

_Boy, that was quick!_

Luke came skidding over the ice to a halt right beside me kneeling down and catching my gaze.

'You, you're hurt!' He said worriedly. His hair was tousled as always, his cheeks slightly pink from being out in the cold air.

'No shit Sherlock!' I replied with a smirk, but his expression never changed.

'We need to get her to the clinic.' He stated obviously trying to sound smart which I could only giggle at. He scooped me up into his arms my back continuing to ache.

As we hastened towards town, Anissa broke the silence.

'You know, you two are such a sweet couple.' She said trying to enlighten the mood. I smiled up at Luke taking in his perfect face apart from the small band aid on his nose from a previous carpenter's injury.

'We're not a couple Anissa.' He snapped. Now that hurt. What the hell did he mean by that? How could he say that? After everything we've been through together! The countless number of hours we've spent with each other, the time we had sex, the time he old me he loved me!

My face immediately dropped my eyes filling with tears.

'W-what?' I said my voice beginning to quiver like it does before you cry.

He caught my gaze once again.

'Well we're not are we?' He said sounding confused…as always.

A tear escaped me and rolled down my cheek.

'Oh Ange…don't cry!' He said pulling me in closer to his chest.

'When did you discover this?' I snapped 'After you said you loved me? After we slept together?'

I couldn't help but notice poor Anissa's bright red face as she walked with her head down on the other side of Luke. How awkward must she have felt?

Luke's brow furrowed.

'But I never asked you to be my girlfriend as such…isn't that how it works?'

'So you don't want me to be your girlfriend? Is that what you're trying to say?'

I could tell he didn't mean what he was saying. He wasn't trying to hurt my feelings or make me upset, he was just a little confused.

'N-no not at all! Angela you know I love you, more than anybody else in the entire world, I just…didn't know that's how things worked.' He hung his head looking embarrassed and ashamed.

A smile etched on my face as I leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

'Just don't frighten me like that okay?' I said nuzzling my head in at the side of his neck.

His face picked up and he smiled at me with his signature lop-sided grin.

_What an eventful walk to the clinic!_

Anissa held the door open for us as Luke carried me into the waiting room where Jin stood talking to Irene.

'Jin?' Anissa said catching his attention. The doctor began to blush as she mouthed something at him.

_Wow, Jin the lip reading doctor._

'Br-bring her in.' He said averting his eyes to Luke and I, his face slightly flustered.

Luke followed Jin into the emergency room and carefully laid me down on the bed kissing my forehead lightly before taking a step back and allowing the doctor to look at me.

'So what exactly happened to you Angela?' Jin asked straightening his small spectacles on the end of his nose.

'I slipped on the ice on my porch and fell down the steps.'

Jin nodded and began examining me.

'You've strained your back, you're lucky it's not broken. I'll give you some painkillers but I'm not happy with you being on your own. Is there anyone you can stay with for a while? Until you heal?'

'Well-'

'She can stay with me.' Luke cut in his face beaming.

I smiled sweetly at him. Staying at Luke's house sure would be fun.

Jin nodded turning towards Anissa and leading her out into the waiting room.

'Are you sure that's okay Luke? Dale won't mind?'

'And what does Dale really have to say in the matter?' He said a grin spreading across his face.

'Well it's kinda his house!'

Luke rolled his eyes.

'He won't mind. He likes you anyway.'

'Oh well I'm privileged!'

Luke chuckled as he picked me up bridal style.

'It'll kinda be like we're married…except with Dale and Bo living in our house.'

I felt my face burn.

_Married huh? So he is thinking about it!  
_

Butterflies flapped wildly in my stomach causing me to giggle.

He carried be back out into the waiting room where we were hit with the sight of Jin and Anissa passionately making out over by the stair case.

They were so cute together but after all Anissa's talk of proposing to him, she still hadn't done it.

Luke suddenly crushed his lips against mine breaking my train of thought and just startling me. I pulled away catching my breath and staring at him wide eyed.

'What are you doing?'

'Showing them that they are not the best couple on the island!' He replied joining our lips together again. Of course I had no objections only the fact that Irene could reappear from wherever she disappeared to at any second.

'Can't we…take this back…to your place.' I said between kisses. Luke stopped and smirked.

'I like how you think.'

As he carried me back through town we chatted idly when he suddenly froze staring up at the sky ahead of us.

I frowned and followed his gaze to large black smoke cloud growing larger and larger by the second.

My breath caught In my throat as we both stared at it for several more moments. All of Luke's muscles had tensed and he felt as though he was about to faint.

'Th-that's coming from the eastern side of the mine district!' He said sounding frantic.

My eyes widened as I stared up at him.

'Well don't just stand there! Let's go, let's go!' I practically screamed at him.

Luke held me tighter in his arms as he took off in run slipping and sliding over the icy path. What was on fire? Who was involved? Where was Dale and Bo?

**Oooooo Cliff hanger. That was quite a short, boring filler chapter which there seems to be an awful lot of in this story! Oh well. Oh and for those of you who knew about the duck eggs which I was incubating, they have now hatched and I have 4 little duckling running around making a mess. Their names are Dizzy, Penelope, Jinx and Skye (Yes named after the phantom thief) I would've named him Luke, but he doesn't really look like a Luke. Anyway please review and I'll update again soon to put you out of your misery. Thanks.**


	22. Sudden Decisions

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 22- Sudden Decisions 

**Hello. So seeing as I was not 100% happy with the last chapter it has really made me think about what is going to happen in this chapter and now that it's all sorted out in my imagination, I can make this chapter a lot better than the last one. Please please PLEASE review to keep me motivated. I love you all…okay so, enjoy.**

I kept my arms wrapped tightly around Luke's neck as he ran, fearing for my life as he slid over the occasional icy patch.

'Maybe it's just Bo having a bonfire?' I said trying to enlighten the mood, but it didn't work. Luke's mind was distracted and he wasn't humouring my gestures.

He bounded along the path towards the carpenter's, our vision becoming more and more blurred by the thick layer of smoke which arose from Praline Forest.

Luke slowed to a halt coughing and spluttering.

'Luke?' Bo's timid voice called from the door of the shop. We glanced over towards where the small boy stood on the porch with two large buckets of water.

'What in hells name happened?' Luke called back to him squinting into the smoke.

'Chemicals from the blacksmith's leaked and ran into the woods, then some other stuff happened and poof! Next thing we know the whole forest is on fire.' Bo's eyes were wide as he explained the situation frantically, his voice high and panicky.

Luke squeezed me a little in his arms to get my attention.

'I'm gonna take you into my house 'kay? It's too dangerous out here for you, I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are.'

I just nodded whilst wheezing all the dirt out of my lungs. Luke held me tightly against his chest and dashed towards his house bursting through the door and slamming it behind him with his foot so as not to let the smoke in.

He set me down gently placing his hands on his hips and trying to get his breath back.

I took a deep breath wincing at the pain in my back which seemed to have gotten worse.

'Luke…what can I do to help?' I asked vulnerably. It was a stupid question as I knew there was nothing I could do without getting in the way or distracting Luke.

Luke placed a hand on my cheek and took a step closer towards me leaning in so our foreheads pressed together.

'You can stay here and try not to like, strain your back or get into any mischief.'

I snickered.

'That's rich coming from the king of mischief!'

He rolled his eyes.

'Seriously, I want you to go up to my room and lay down. I'll be back soon I just needa find my dad and see how we can put this bitch of a fire out.'

I nodded and looked up deeply into his large cat eyes.

'Just…take care of yourself okay? Don't do anything that could…risk your life or whatever.'

He threw me his signature lopsided grin.

''kay, but you know how I kinda wind up in these unplanned situations,' I smirked, boy was he right! 'So I can't promise anything.'

I reached up on my tiptoes and caught his bottom lip pulling him into a quick kiss. For some strange reason it made me quite emotional, I mean I was worried that Luke could go of and get himself killed or something and as much as I wanted him to stay with me and let everybody else deal with the fire, I knew that he loved being in the middle of things and that there was no way he was going to miss out.

I pulled away running my fingers along his perfect jaw line.

'Love you.' I said quietly forcing a reassuring smile onto my lips.

'Love you too.' Luke grinned back planting another kiss on my forehead before disappearing out the door.

After he left I felt frozen to my spot in the middle of the workshop. I looked around the room taking a deep breath eyeing all the dangerous looking tools and machinery cautiously.

There was a dead silence apart from the odd creaking noise coming from the rafters.

I know Luke told me to go and lie down in his room but my nosiness soon took over and I couldn't help myself.

With one hand supporting my back I sauntered through the workshop into the kitchen. I mean I'd already been in like every room of Luke's house before but not…alone.

There was a distinct smell that lingered in the kitchen. A sort of eggy, leafy smell. I followed it all the way to the fridge and pulled open the door. The glow from the small light bulb illuminated my bewildered expression as I realised the only food in the fridge was in fact mayonnaise and spinach.

I rolled my eyes.

_Typical._

I moved through the living room which was nothing special, I'd been in there hundreds of times anyways.

My snooping continued upstairs as I walked slowly over the creaky floorboards of the corridor. I opened the first door on my left just a crack and peered in. It was pretty empty, just a small bed in one corner next to a large window which looked out over towards Maple Lake. As I closed the door I realised it had "Bo" carved into the wood just like Luke's.

I moved onto the next door opening it a little wider. A strong smell of aftershave filled my nostrils causing me to gag a little.

'Dale.' I said holding my breath as I shut the door tightly. I then noticed another small door at the end of the corridor. A door I had never noticed before. The curiosity was killing me so of course I continued to sneak towards it. I peaked through the key hole first and then slowly opened the door.

The room was dark and fusty, most of the furniture covered by white bed sheets and curtains. Throwing a wary glance over my shoulder I crept in tip-toeing across the floor.

In the corner there was a small chest of drawers the top covered with dusty photo frames. I smiled to myself getting a little closer and picking one up. With my thumb I wiped the dust of the glass and held it closer to my face to get a better look. In the plain wooden frame there was a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair and very familiar golden eyes. She sat on the edge of a hospital bed cradling a small sleeping baby in her arms.

_Luke's mom…and baby Luke, awwwww!_

I set it down carefully and lifted another. This one was of the same woman in a long white dress held in the arms of a tall man with long azure hair dressed in a smart black tux.

_Luke's mom and dad on their wedding day. Wow Dale was…slim!_

Just as I set it down I heard the front door slam. I bit my lip and hurried out of the room, closing the door and scuttling across the hall into Luke's room. I stood behind the door and sighed. I'm pretty sure who ever just came in wouldn't appreciate my nosing around in their family's private room or whatever.

I flopped onto Luke's bed burying my head into his pillow and inhaling his scent of wood chippings and honey.

_Wow, I hope he's okay!_

I lay there for what must have been another 45 minutes my position changing as my back began to seize up. Finally I rolled off the bed and crawled over to the window. The smoke seemed to be blowing away so I could only hope that they'd put out the blaze.

I glanced at the clock on his bedside and exhaled deeply running my fingers through my hair anxiously.

As I paced back and forth something suddenly caught my eye. My brow furrowed as I noticed a small piece of purple lace peaking out from behind his wardrobe. I swallowed hard bending down and pulling it out with my finger in thumb.

My jaw literally dropped open as I gaped at the piece of lingerie which hung before my eyes.

_What the fuck?_

I picked up the other bra strap and studied it carefully. There was no doubting who it belonged to.

I felt about ready to explode, veins beginning to swell on my forehead, steam practically fuming from my ears.

Just then there was a light knock on the door. My eyes widened as I quickly hid the bra behind my back and cleared my throat.

'Come in.' I said quietly. The door opened a crack and Bo's blackened face appeared.

'Oh, Bo is everything alright? Is the fire out? Where's Luke? Is he hurt? Are you hurt? How about Dale?'

'Calm down Angela, everything's fine. Luke's erm…out in, well, what's left of the forest. I think you should go see him, if your back's okay that is.'

I nodded feebly shoving the lacy material into my back pocket and slipping out past him.

I made my way down the stairs and out the door into the light smokey fog which still hung in the air.

I hurried to the forest entrance flapping the ash out of my face as I went. As I rounded the corner I was met by Dale who placed a hand on my shoulder.

'He's pretty upset about this Angela, do your best.'

I nodded.

'You're a good woman.' He squeezed past me and headed back to the house.

Luke sat cross-legged on the forest floor his head in his hands, flaming branches and ash falling around him.

I gasped loudly as I took in the devastation. The beautiful forest we'd all known and loved was completely destroyed.

I walked slowly up behind Luke and sat down beside him resting my head on his shoulder.

'I'm really sorry Luke.' I whispered gently to him as he rested his head on top of mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

'It's okay. It's just trees.'

I knew he was trying not to get upset about it but I could tell it was tearing him up inside.

'But you loved this place so much, I mean you practically live here!'

_Not helping Angela!_

He shrugged.

'I guess I'll just have to find something else to do, plus we've got plenty of seedlings. We can just plant loads more.'

I lifted my head and turned to look at him.

'How can you be so cool about it?' I said in disbelief.

He grinned a toothy grin and pulled me in closer to him.

'It's life Angela. Besides nothing much matters to me anymore now that I've got you.'

My heart started wrenching and tying itself in knots.

'Aww, that's so cheesy.' I said placing a wet kiss on his cheek. 'But what interests me more, is how this,' I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the purple garment dangling it in front of his face 'Ended up in your room?'

Luke's eyes widened, beads of sweat popping out on his brow.

'I-Isn't that one of y-yours?' He stuttered nervously.

I raised an eyebrow.

'Nice try. This is way too big to be mine.'

Luke's breathing was uneven his mouth opening and closing, his eyelids blinking wildly.

'I c-can explain.' He began.

I stared at him for a while longer watching his cheeks grow redder and redder. I then flung the bra behind me, it landing on a small burning log and beginning to smoulder. I laced my fingers together behind his neck and pulled his lips in to meet mine. After a few seconds he pulled away a little.

'You're not mad?' He asked sounding like a little kid that's spilt juice all over the rug.

I giggled and shook my head.

'It's from ages ago right?'

He nodded still looking pretty worried.

'Then no…I'm not mad with you Luke, how could I be mad with you when I only really seem to feel one emotion when I'm around you.'

He smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips.

'Love?' I nodded pulling our lips together in one movement. Luke sucked on my bottom lip, his teeth scraping me playfully.

'Sorry to interrupt.' Owen's rough brogue cut in. I pulled away swiftly wiping my mouth and looking away to hide my embarrassment. Luke cleared his throat and stood up dusting himself off.

'What's up dude?' He said looking a little agitated.

'It's not really safe for you two to be here what with all the falling branches and stuff. You should er, move to a more suitable location.' He guffawed loudly.

Luke chuckled awkwardly helping me up.

'Yea um…I'll see you later man. Thanks for the help.'

Owen nodded and turned on his heels heading back towards the blacksmith's.

'What do you have to do be alone around here?' I said my face still flushed.

'Who cares! We weren't doing anything wrong. Geeze can't I express my love for my girlfriend outdoors.' He said sounding exasperated as he led me towards the house.

I just laughed. That's my Luke. So wonderfully cute and clueless, but also incredibly sexy when he wants to be.

'Oh, how's your back? Any better?' He asked as we entered the workshop.

'Slightly. I think I'll live, don't worry.'

Dale sat by the counter staring into space and stirring a cup of tea nonchalantly.

'Hey kids.' He said in his gruff tone.

'Eh pops, Angela hurt her back in the ice today and the doc says she needs somebody to like watch her, so she's gonna stay here 'kay?'

Dale smiled at me and nodded.

'Sure thing, oh but, um… I don't want you two to eh…behaving inappropriately?...I mean Bo's just across the hall and-'

'Okay dad!' Luke almost shouted, his cheeks glowing red somewhat like mine.

'Thanks Dale.' I said taking Luke's hand as we continued up the stairs to his room.

As soon as he shut the door behind us he grabbed my arm pulling me into his chest and began nibbling at my collarbone.

'…Luke…' I whispered my eyes fluttering closed. He moved up my neck and along my jaw leaving a trail of wet kisses.

'Do you think…your back…would be too sore…for us to…' He said between kisses. My eyes shot open, my heart thumping wildly.

I took a small step away from him and raised an eyebrow.

He stared at me, lips still pursed.

'I'm not going to give you sympathy sex just because all your trees burned down.' I said folding my arms.

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. He straightened himself out and nodded.

'That's fine…I suppose, I mean Selena sure wouldn't have pushed an offer like that aside. I mean it's no wonder you found her br-' I grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling his face down to meet mine and catching his lips in one movement.

He smirked as he kissed me knowing that he'd won. Our lips moved in perfect sync his fingers weaving themselves through my hair. I swiftly turned him around and backed him onto the bed.

Yea so my back hurt like hell but I didn't care, there was no way I was going to let an injury ruin this.

My hands worked at his belt as he slipped up my shirt and undid my bra.

_Wow he's pretty good at that! Who would've known?_

Within seconds he had my shirt of over my head.

'You're…sure?' He panted, his breathing ragged.

All I could manage was a nod. He ran his finger down my spine causing my whole body to shiver.

'Please…' I whispered as we pulled away for a quick moment to catch our breath.

'Please what?' He said as he ran his leather gloved hand over my now bare chest, a squeak escaping me.

'Just please.'

Luke chuckled leaning down and biting my earlobe.

'Okay.' He whispered.

…

We lay still, my head resting on his chest.

'Hey, I wonder where Bo is.' Luke said suddenly.

'Does it matter?' I replied snuggling my head in under his chin.

'Well no, it's just, I thought I closed the door tight behind us, but its open a little…see?'

I made the effort to turn my head slightly to see the door open just a crack…just enough for somebody to have been spying.

My whole body flushed as I quickly realised that Bo, the little perve, could just have been watching everything.

'Oh Luke how embarrassing!' I said covering my eyes and biting my lip.

'Hey don't worry. I can have so much fun with this later!' An evil smirk crept across his face.

We stayed silent for a few minutes when Luke suddenly piped up.

'Ya know we should get married.'

My eyes widened and my heart began to flutter.

'Y-you, you know you shouldn't joke about stuff like that.' I stuttered.

He sat up straight removing his arm from around my shoulder.

'Hey, I'm not joking. We should seriously get married! I mean we both love each other, we've known each other for like what…3 months! Let's just do it!'

I could see how excited he was getting. His face was lit up, his eyes shining.

'Luke Luke Luke Luke Luke! Stop this is crazy! How do you think your dad would feel if you got married? As you said we've known each other for 3 months! That's not that long at all! My mom and dad had known each other for 5 years before they got married!'

'Ange this is not about my dad or your parents! This is about us. 5 years is such a long time! I would die if I had to wait that long for you to be rightfully mine!'

'Luke I'm already rightfully yours!'

'You know what I mean!'

Luke sighed.

'I…get it if you don't want to marry me or something.' He said sounding disheartened.

I rolled my eyes and ran a finger down his cheek.

'Don't be silly…heck, lets get married!' I blurted out throwing my arms in the air in defeat (although it didn't take that much persuasion).

_ANGELA!_

A grin quickly spread over both our faces.

'Serious? I mean for real?' He said lacing his fingers through mine.

I nodded.

'For real, for real!'

His crushed our lips together pulling me into a passionate kiss.

'I can't wait to be your wife Luke.' I whispered as we broke apart.

'And I can't wait to be your hubby.'

**Phew. I hope that chapter made up for last crappy filler one. Pleeease review it means a lot. Yay, now we've got a wedding to plan…or have we? :/ Thanks for reading. More to come soon. x**


	23. An Engagement

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 23- An engagement

**Hey guys, I'm updating pretty quickly considering I'm back at school (I hate school)*grumble grumble* Anyways thanks so much for all the reviews that last chapter had a pretty shocker ending, I was just like 'Heck, why not?', so from now on the story gets quite exciting. Okay so keep the reviews coming. Thanks.**

'That doesn't, put pressure on your back or anything Angela, does it?' Dale asked whilst shoving a pillow behind my back as we sat around the kitchen table for dinner.

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head at his control freak of a father.

'It's fine Dale, thank you.' I said sweetly.

He sat himself down at the end of the table, his chair creaking in protest.

'Okay kids, dig in.' He bellowed.

Luke hadn't stopped grinning since I'd agreed to his sudden marriage proposal, not taking into consideration what his father's objections would be, and my mother's for that matter. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to be a wife, all that commitment, I mean was Luke really the one?

_Of course he his! He's the only one, the only one there has ever and will ever be!_

Bo sat opposite Luke picking through his food with his fork, his cheeks tinted slightly pink, a smirk plastered over his face.

'So Bo,' Luke mumbled with his mouth full 'What did you do this evening?'

A smile etched on Luke's face as we waited for a reply.

Bo swallowed and began muttering some sort of an excuse at top speed.

'Good goddess Bo, where the hell did you pick the washing machine language up from? Slow down boy!' Dale scolded.

Luke blinked furiously at his younger colleague whilst slowly taking a mouthful of potatoes.

'I-I was um…reading and stuff.' He finally said.

Luke set his fork down and laced his fingers together as he chewed.

'Oh really, what were you reading?'

Bo's face grew redder and redder.

'…a book.'

We all sniggered as we stared at the poor boy, Luke and I both knowing exactly what he had been up to but of course, Luke being Luke, was going to take the piss for as long as it was amusing to him.

'What kind of book?'

Bo fidgeted anxiously.

'A novel.'

'Called?'

Bo bit his lip glancing back and forth between Luke and I quickly realising we were onto him.

'Wuthering Heights…'

Luke frowned.

'Wuthering who?'

'Okay Luke, let's leave Bo alone. What did you two do?' Dale said taking a large mouthful of beer.

Bo smirked evilly, his eyes narrowing.

'Yea Luke…what did you do?'

Luke turned to me with a questioning look, my eyes widening. I wasn't ready for Dale's lecture on marriage, nor was I ready to see Luke be killed in front of me.

He cleared his throat and turned back to his dad.

'Pops um…Angela and I are…getting married.' He said biting his lip and wincing.

Bo's gaze suddenly shot up from his plate, Dale's cutlery falling from his hands and clattering off the table.

I honestly just felt like getting up and running away, I hate awkwardness especially when families are involved.

There was a long pause, a long pause with lots of exchanging of worried looks and nervous throat clearings and sighs of anticipation.

'M-m-married?' Dale finally stuttered letting his head fall into his hands.

I gulped loudly carefully setting down my knife and fork and grabbing Luke's hand beneath the table.

'That's right dad…married.' Luke said whilst playing with my fingers.

'So when are you due Angela?' Bo piped up as confident as ever.

Dale suddenly began to look very ill, his face becoming extremely pale, almost green in fact.

I just sat there, my mouth opening and closing.

'I'm n-not pregnant,' I said to Dale reassuringly just as he looked as though he was going to fall off his chair. 'I hope.' He looked up once again, his mouth open slightly, his eyes glued on Luke's surprisingly calm expression.

'Since when did you decide this?' He said, his voice croaking.

Luke thought for a moment, 'Umm…few hours ago.'

Dale let out a short, exasperated breath and leant back in his chair.

'W-well, are you sure? I mean, you haven't been together very long, is something wrong? Are you…sick Angela?' He questioned clearly still coming to terms with the fact that his only son was in fact engaged.

I shook my head.

'We're in love dad.' Luke said turning to me and gazing into my eyes, doing that thing were he practically melts my soul.

'Oh please.' Bo snickered picking up a piece of broccoli in his fingers and dropping it into his mouth.

Luke snapped his head round and scowled at Bo.

'Bo, do us a favour and go back to kindergarten.' He hissed.

'Oh well look who's talkin'!'

'…I may be immature at times but at least I'm not a creepy little perve!'

'Well at least I haven't knocked up half the island!'

They both leaned over the table at each other planning their next cruel remark when Dale slammed his hand down on the table.

'Enough! Bo, can you please go wash up?' He ordered.

'But it's his turn!' Bo whinged.

All I could do was sit back and laugh to myself at how their little family worked. Dale still treated them like kids and I suppose they still acted like it.

'Bo!' Dale snapped. Bo backed down, his face dropping.

'Yes master.'

We waited in silence as he scuttled around the table gathering up all the dishes, Luke flicking him on the back of the head as he passed. Once he had disappeared into the kitchen, Dale resumed his lecture.

'You're both so young, still so much to learn about life, many things to explore, don't you wanna do all that before you settle down?'

Dale was right. We were very young, and naïve as it would appear. But marrying Luke was something I didn't need to give very much thought at all, it was him who needed to do the thinking. Would he be loyal? What about his baby?

The thought caused a lump to form in my throat. The thought of him having a baby had completely slipped my mind. How was that all going to work? Would Selena want him involved? I mean if he was married to me?

'We'll learn and explore together Dale.' I pitched in. 'Isn't that what marriage is all about?'

Dale looked up at me smiling.

'That's exactly what it's about dear, and, to be perfectly honest, since you and Luke started hanging out, I always thought you'd make a great couple.'

I blushed slightly leaning in and giving Luke a quick peck on the cheek, just to show Dale that I was definitely worthy of his son's love, even though I knew that wasn't his issue.

Luke's face turned a dark shade of red much like my own.

'So…we can get hitched?' Luke said in an excitable tone.

Dale chuckled holding up his hands in surrender.

'Hey, who am I to tell you two how to live your lives. Do what ever you like but um…try to hold off on the whole kid thing…I don't think I'm quite old enough to be a grandfather yet.'

I giggled, but I couldn't help but notice how Luke's face had dropped.

'Dad you um…kinda are a grandpa, almost.' He said quietly.

Dale paused taking a deep breath.

'Yea well I mean, I can't really consider it as an actual grandchild seeing as I probably won't see the thing very much and, well you aren't married and stuff.'

Luke smiled.

'Thanks pops. This really means a lot to us, your blessing and all.'

'I wish you all the luck in the world kids.'

...

_2 days later_

…

I perched myself on the edge of my bed staring down at my telephone. It was time for me to tell my mom…and my brother. I nibbled on my bottom lip anxiously reaching out to lift the handset and then quickly pulling away, and then reaching out again, and then pulling away.

I sighed trying to write some sort of a script out in my head.

'Hey mom…yea I'm getting married...Hello mother, I'm engaged to Luke…Hi mommy, Luke asked me to marry him.'

I finally picked up the courage and lifted the phone, dialling her number carefully.

'Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick-'

'Hello?' Her gentle voice sounded on the other line. My eyes shot open.

'Hey mom, it's Angela.' I said quickly trying to rush things along so I could dance around whilst she explained why she couldn't attend the wedding, then hang up and forget about it.

'Oh Angel cakes, how lovely to hear from you. How's things in Waffle Town?'

I stood up and began pacing back and forth.

'Oh everything's fine. I actually rang to um…to um…to er speak to Kevin. Is he there?'

I figured telling Kevin might be slightly easier, seeing as he probably wouldn't believe me at first.

'Oh yes dear just a sec,' There was a long pause and a lot of rustling, but eventually,

'Hey sis, what's up?'

I took a deep breath.

'Kevin I'm getting married.' I blurted out, wincing like Luke had done when he told his dad.

'Woah woah woah, what?' He replied, sounding shocked.

'I'm marrying Luke.' I repeated.

He paused for a moment making a few interesting noises, something between laughing and short heavy breaths.

'W-what?'

I rolled my eyes and planted a hand on my hip.

'I'm engaged. Jeeze do ya need me to sound it out?'

He cleared his throat and I could hear footsteps, clearly him walking into another room. I heard a door bang.

'So um, what are you gonna do?' He asked quietly.

I frowned.

'What do you mean what am I gonna do? I'm going to marry Luke! For Pete's sake!'

'No I mean, what are you gonna do with the baby? Keep it?'

I sighed. It was beginning to get frustrating how as soon as I mentioned I was engaged, people immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was pregnant! It was just the same when I told Maya, Kathy and Anissa.

'I'm not having a baby dumb ass!'

'…Oh. Then why are ya getting hitched?'

Sometimes, my brother's utter stupidity and small understanding of the word "Love" really irritated me.

'Listen, the wedding's gonna be next month, the 15th of spring. Even though you're a complete asshole with very little grey matter, you are my brother and I…kinda want you to walk me down the aisle.'

Kevin sniffed.

'Aw Ange, I'm touched. Of course I'll give you away, but er, when are you planning on telling mom?'

I bit my lip.

'Well you know how you love me…'

'Oh no Angela, I'm not doing your dirty work for you!'

'Pleeease Kevin, I've already taken the lecture from Luke's dad and it'll be even worse coming from her. Come on I'll do anything!'

_You'll regret you ever said that Angela!_

'Anything you say?...fine. I'll see you around the 14th.'

I smiled to myself.

''Kay. Bye Kevin.'

I triumphantly set the phone down and exhaled deeply, falling back onto the bed and covering my eyes with my hands.

_Oh my goddess, I'm getting married!_

**Thanks for reading guys. Please do review, and for all of you who are alerting and favouriting, I'd love to hear your thoughts as well. Okay, there shall be a lot more to come soon so be patient by little darlings. Thanks again.**


	24. Freak Show

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 24- Freak Show

**Hey guys. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. I thought I was going to be in trouble with this story because I couldn't think of what to do next but then last night it all came to me so we're back in business people! For all of you who have been favouring and silent reading, please speak up. I really want to hear your thoughts on this and what you personally would like to see happen. Remember I write these stories for fun and I want to make them as fun as possible for you too. Okay enough babbling. Here's chapter 24. Enjoy.**

Two weeks flew by and I had literally seen Luke four times. He had been so busy helping his dad fix up the forest that I had kind of been shoved aside for awhile, but considering the circumstances it didn't bother me. In fact we probably needed some time apart, it's a good thing before a wedding anyway, it meant we weren't getting sick of each other.

The wedding was just a week away. The first of spring. A new month, a new year, a new life.

I paced back and forth in front of the counter in the tailor's shop chewing my lip anxiously. I had left my dress's design completely and entirely up to Julius. He had done such a good job with Kathy's dress that I trusted him to do a good job on mine. Of course Julius had some very extravagant ideas, and usually they were like marmite.

The diamond engagement ring which hung on my finger seemed to way a ton. I glanced down at it, a contented smile creeping over my lips, all the feelings I had felt the night he presented it to me flooding back.

Alan's tree, the velvet black sky, the twinkling diamante stars, the picnic rug, Luke being Luke, me being shy, the blue feather, the ring, the kisses, the soft tears of happiness.

My pleasant reminiscing was suddenly interrupted by someone meekly clearing their throat. My gaze shot up from my hand to where Candace stood at the entrance to the rest of her house.

'I-it's ready.' She squeaked before retreating. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders a few times before following after her.

I rounded the corner to be met by Julius's outstretched arms.

'You're gonna look so fantabulous!' He sang pulling me into a quick embrace. He swiftly released me and flew back to where his mannequin stood covered by a long purple cloak.

I bit my lip and discretely crossed my fingers behind my back.

'Ready?' He asked, his face glowing with excitement.

I nodded.

He grabbed one corner of the cloth and pulled it off to the side in one motion grinning at his masterpiece.

As I stared at the magnificent gown my jaw literally dropped open.

The dress was a crisp white satin with intricate embroidery around the hem. It was sleeveless but came right up around my neck and clipped with a small button on my nape. The back was open to just below my shoulder blades where it cut across in a perfectly horizontal line. At the small of my back there was a large white bow carefully sown on, the ribbon ends running right down to the ground. It was floor length and splayed out at the bottom.

I was lost for words. I had never seen a dress like it. So much work had gone into getting my fittings exactly right which didn't really matter to me anyway, all I wanted was to marry Luke whether it was in jeans and a hoodie or some huge elaborate dress like the one stood before me.

'You're also going to wear elbow length white gloves and in your hair you'll have a large white flower which still has to be organised by Anissa as to which breed-'

'Julius.' I said cutting him off from his tangent.

I felt a tear slip out the corner of my eye.

'Yes?' He said with a warm smile.

'Thank you.' I said catching the small droplet of saltwater on my finger and wiping it away.

He nodded.

'It's my pleasure Angela. You know I'd do anything for you.'

I felt more tears coming but I tried my best to hold them back.

'So can I go try it on yet?' I said trying to make the conversation a little less intense and emotional.

He grinned brushing a few strands of striking lilac hair out of his eyes and carefully removing the dress from the mannequin, folding it over my arm.

'You can use m-my room.' Candace piped up.

I smiled at her and headed towards a door on the other side of the lounge.

I had never been in Candace's room before. I don't think anybody had apart from her and her family. It was small, but exquisite, decorated with beautiful pastel furniture and wallpaper, very Candace.

I laid the dress down on her bed and hastily threw off my clothes. I could never have imagined I be that excited about a wedding dress, in fact I never even thought I'd ever get married.

I stepped carefully into the gown, fumbling for a moment with the small button. As I tiptoed towards the long mirror in the corner I patted down the skirt smiling with contentment.

A little nervous, I looked up awkwardly staring at my own face which stared back looking a little startled. It fit like a glove.

I ran my fingers lightly over the careful embroidery and shook my head in disbelief.

_If only mother were here…_

I just couldn't wait to show Julius, I knew how much he'd been looking forward to this. I gathered up the hem and ran out of the room bursting into the lounge where Julius stood running a finger down a wildly bashful Candace's cheek.

As I entered the two stepped apart, Candace's face a very deep crimson.

I stared over at the metal smith whose eyes seemed to glow as he admired me wearing his past fortnight's project.

'So,' I said quietly, my hands clasped together behind my back 'Whatd'ya think?'

'Stunning!' Julius exclaimed stretching his hand out towards me. I took it graciously and he continued to spin me around in 3 tight circles, my skirt encircling me and then settling gently around my legs.

_Sheesh, much more of this and I'll puke all over this parade!_

'All thanks to you Juli.' I said swaying back and forth as I tried to regain my balance.

Julius still held my hand lightly in his, his ruby eyes glancing up from under his fringe to meet with mine.

'Luke, is a very lucky man.' He said quietly. I felt my cheeks gradually grow warm.

_What a sweet talker… _

I suddenly jumped back into reality, glancing round at Candace who stood uncomfortably beside the bare mannequin. I snatched my hand off Julius and took a step back clearing my throat.

Julius straightened up and flung his hair over his shoulder.

'Thank you both so much.' I said glancing down at my dress 'I've never seen such a beautiful piece of clothing before in my life.' Thoughts of the little move Julius just pulled whizzed through my mind.

_I'm an engaged woman! What the hell?_

'You're very welcome. I can't wait for the ceremony.' He said smirking. I wrinkled my nose and smiled a little.

'Well, I'm supposed to meet Luke in,' I glanced at my watchless wrist 'Ten minutes! I'd better get changed!'

Julius stared at the floor as I moved awkwardly back towards Candace's room.

Once changed I deposited the dress back into Julius's arms and swiftly made my way out of the store.

_Freak show… _I muttered to myself.

Spring was on its way. Blades of green grass began to peak through the snow, small sticky buds began forming on the skinny bare branches of the naked trees and a slightly warmer breeze blew gently across the island.

My Luke excuse wasn't a total lie as I was in fact supposed to meet him that day, I just didn't really know where…or when. Luke was good at making plans, just without the details.

I sighed reaching into the pocket of my fleece and pulling out my brick of a cell phone. As I dialled the wind blew my bangs over my eyes making it difficult for me to see the numbers. I held the phone to my ear and waited whilst the droning buzz played.

'Hello?' A mysterious foreign accent sounded. I opened my mouth sucking in a quick gasp of air as I was about to speak but froze. My eyes widened my jaw edging a little further open. 'Hello?' The unknown voice repeated.

'Sorry wrong number!' I squeaked holding down the red button.

I began dialling again hastily mumbling away to myself in my own little world when suddenly I was caught off guard.

'Angela.' A voice said.

'Eep.' I squealed dropping my phone, bits of plastic scattering everywhere. I stamped my foot in a sulky manner and dropped to the ground gathering up all the pieces of my broken cell. 'What Gill?' I moaned glancing up at him unpleasantly.

He knelt down and started helping me.

_What sort of a day is this? Julius acting like a man, Gill acting like a friend?_

'I…I need to talk to you about, something.' He stammered trying not to make eye contact with me.

I shook my head in despair.

'You could have called by my house, or arranged a meeting over the phone. I'll have you know I'm very busy planning a wedding at the moment, not to mention the fact that I'm supposed to be meeting my fiancé somewhere on the island in the next half hour and now, thanks to you, I have no phone to contact him.'

Gill shut his eyes tightly and stood up, the small pieces of plastic in his grasp cracking as his fists tightened.

'Why are you marrying him Angela?' He questioned, his voice strained.

I frowned putting the remains of my cell phone into my back pack and standing up next to him.

'What?'

Gill sighed and turned away.

'He's such an idiot…he always has been! He doesn't understand how to treat women.'

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. Maybe it's just me, maybe because I'm getting married and am living my last few days of being a bachelorette, other men appear to suddenly be more interested in me…

'Please Gill, not today. As I said I'm very busy, first I have to meet Luke, then I have to go see Anissa about flowers, then I have to go talk to your dad about the whole church thing then-'

Gill suddenly turned around, grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest.

I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. So if we were in a movie, that would've been about the time when Luke comes sauntering around the corner.

'Gill! What are you-' Then, without any warning, he crushed his lips to mine.

I grumbled in protest pulling my arm out of his grasp and jumping back.

We stared at each other wide eyed for a moment, our breathing uneven.

'I just wanted to see if-'

'I'm engaged Gill! I'm marrying Luke and to be perfectly honest it doesn't concern you one bit!' I turned and began walking away but then stopped and turned back pointing a finger in his direction. 'And don't think,' I said my voice slightly lower 'Just because you _kissed_ me it's going to make me, "change my mind" or something absurd!'

Gill still stood there staring at me his expression troubled and deep in thought. I turned once again to walk away but then froze turning back one last time.

'Oh, and you will speak of this to no-one. I swear, if Luke finds out about this he'll knock your brains out Gilford!'

I marched off in the opposite direction feeling quite pleased with myself.

'It's actually just Gill!' He called after me.

'Yea, whatever!'

…

I began wandering towards the mine district but luckily on the way I was met by my rather flustered looking fiancé.

'Ugh, Angela, I've been looking all over for you!' He panted leaning over to catch his breath.

I know it sounds stupid, but the whole not seeing him for 3 days really made me notice how hot he was, and reassured me that marry him was definitely the right decision. All I could do was stare at him. The way his beautiful azure hair blew to one side in the breeze, the way his biceps bulged beneath his jacket from work, the way his jaw is so perfectly sculpted, the way his jeans are just that little bit too tight.

He stood up straight again raising an eyebrow and staring at me strangely with those liquid gold eyes.

'You okay Ange?' He asked coming a little closer and stooping down slightly to my level.

I nodded and grinned a toothy grin.

He gave me his signature lopsided smile and planted a kiss right on my lips.

_Somewhat different to what I just experienced with Gill!_

He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me.

'Goddess, I feel like I've barely seen you at all this past fortnight baby.'

I hooked my chin over his shoulder and sighed.

'I know. You've been so busy with the forest, I've been so busy planning our wedding…'

Luke released me and gritted his teeth.

'What happened Luke?' I said sharply my lips pulled into a straight line.

Luke cleared his throat. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was afraid of me.

'It's nothing really…I mean it shouldn't affect things…I think.' He stuttered.

I raised a questionable brow and grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling him in closer to me.

'What do you mean "it shouldn't affect the wedding"?'

He gulped placing his hand over mine and detaching my claw.

'Selena texted.' He said.

I let out a low growl, my hands clenching into fists. Luke's eyes widened.

'You know it's not really import-'

'What did it say?' I spat glaring at him.

Luke fidgeted nervously and then dove into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone handing it to me.

I snatched it off him flipping it open and pressing the worn the buttons until I reached his inbox.

**From: Selena, 12:13pm, Friday 23****rd**** Winter**

**Heard about ur wedding baby. Hope u don't mind Kasey and me popping along. C u there hot stuff.**

My face fell, a weary expression spreading across it. I snapped the phone shut and dropped in back into Luke's hand.

'There's just no stopping her, huh?' I said slowly.

Luke shook his head.

'But who the hell's Kasey?' He piped up his brow furrowed.

I shrugged.

'Probably one of her flying monkeys, you know the chosen one who follows all her orders.'

Luke snickered..

'Who cares Angela? We'll just have to get on with it. Our wedding day is about _us_! Not Selena, not…Kasey?'

I smiled at him lovingly and took his hand.

'You know, you're right. I'm not going to let her ruin it for me.' I took a deep breath and followed Luke's gaze up to where the church sat high on the hill which shadowed where we stood.

I squeezed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

'Just one more week.' He whispered.

**Thanks for reading. That's chapter 24. There shall be quite a bit of drama in the next few chapters, but it is a romance/drama fic so…**

**Pleeeease review and I'll try to update soon.**


	25. A Hellish Hen Night

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandanna

Chapter 25- A Hellish Hen Night

**Hey people. Wow, chapter 25, who'd have thought that this story that I started months ago and never really planned on working too hard on, would end up like this, with so many wonderful reviews. At this time I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed every single chapter right from the word go. It means so much to me that you would want to dedicate some of your personal time to read my work *tear*. Well any, we're actually not even near the end yet so here we go. Please keep reviewing and enjoy.**

'Angela?...Hey Angela? Anybody home?' Kathy's voice called as she took the liberty to let herself into my house.

I stood in my bathroom blow drying my freshly painted nails, inspecting my self service manicure and smiling contently.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open, my best barmaid girlfriend stood against the doorway, an evil smirk on her lips, a pink cowboy hat laced in pink fluff on her head.

I flicked off my hair dryer and smiled sheepishly back at her.

'Who's ready for the best hen party ever?' She yelled grabbing my arm and towing me out into my living room.

Anissa, Maya, Luna, Phoebe and Renee all stood in pretty much the same attire grinning at me as I fell out of the small wash room.

'But, but girls, I didn't know! I have nothing to wear!' I whined watching my plans of a quiet evening at home drift away.

Kathy rolled her eyes.

'Oh don't play that card Angie, besides what you're wearing is fine.'

I looked down at my pyjama bottoms and hello kitty t-shirt raising an eyebrow and folding my arms.

Kathy sighed defeatedly.

'Alright. You've got five minutes to change and then we hit the town.'

I took a deep breath and nodded turning on my heels and sulking back into the bathroom. I hated hen parties, the idea of having hangover on my wedding day gave me shivers.

I begrudgingly put on a tight fitting red dress which stopped just above my knees, and ruffled my hair a little.

All the others hung around the door chatting amongst themselves turning to me as I appeared.

'Stunning.' Maya said grinning at me.

'Let's get this over with.' I moaned trying to get rid of the slightly nauseous feeling I had which had stuck to me all that day accompanied by quite a bad headache that morning.

They led me all the way to the beach where one of the small bonfires had been enlarged and lit, around it several large logs and two tables, one with a stereo and one with several bottles of alcohol and shot glasses.

Kathy and the others squealed with excitement dashing off towards the orange glow. Not wanting to seem ungrateful and despite my grogginess, I ran along with them.

Luna hit a button on the stereo, a Katy Perry tune blaring out around the beach.

Half heartedly I danced and did my best to sing along with the others, but I just didn't feel right. I felt tired and weary, like I hadn't slept in days even though I'd slept like a log most nights that week.

My mind was also distracted to where Luke was. I dreaded what the other guys might do to him on a stag night.

After forty-five minutes of partying, Kathy turned down the music and stood up on one of the logs, a shot of something a ghastly blue colour in her hand.

'Alright everybody, I wanna make a toast.' She yelled wobbling a little and trying to keep her balance. Everyone was quietly passing around shot glasses their faces tipsy and dazed as they stared up at the slightly drunk blonde. 'To Angela and Luke, may they always be the sexiest couple on the island!'

Loud whistles and hoots came from all the girls as they threw back their measures of poison. Just one whiff of the liquid in the small glass I held made me want to hurl, so I discretely poured it out onto the sand before anybody noticed.

After dancing to a few more songs I fell onto one of the logs letting my head fall into my hands. There was definitely something wrong with me. I hadn't drank anything as the smell of what would normally be my favourite beverages turned my stomach instantly.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I looked up slightly to see Luna sitting beside me.

'You okay Angie?' She slurred leaning into me. I sat up and shook my head.

'I really don't know why I feel like this, I think if I want to be okay for tomorrow I'd better just go home and get some sleep.'

Luna nodded understandingly, her large flossy pink pigtails a little crooked, her feet bare and sandy.

'Whatever you think hon. Tomorrow'll be a busy day, we understand.'

I smiled tucking a stray bang behind my ear and standing up.

'Thanks Luna.' I gave her a quick hug before heading off the beach, waving to the others who still danced around singing quite off key.

When I got onto the pavement I removed my heels carrying them on 2 fingers by my side. The more I walked the further away the music and chaos got.

My mom and brother were due to arrive early the next morning and although I should've been freaking out about my house's current untidy state, I didn't care. I was going on honeymoon anyway and there would be plenty of time for cleaning when I got back into normality.

I flopped through my front door dropping my shoes and making my way over to where my dress in its grey cover hung on my wardrobe door taking a deep breath as I ran my finger down the zip.

Maybe it was nerves making me feel like I did, but marrying Luke was something I was absolutely positive of. I knew it was what I wanted and I wanted everything to be perfect.

I quickly got ready for bed picking up my "Lazy clothes" as I call them, from earlier and pulling them on, creeping into bed.

In less than eighteen hours I would be walking down the aisle to marry the man I loved and with that thought in mind I drifted off to sleep.

**Well that was a short filler chapter leading up to a much longer one which will evidently be chapter 26, the big day. What's wrong with Angela? Is it just nerves, or something more serious? Please review and I shall update soon. Thanks.**


	26. Wedding Bells

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 26- Wedding Bells

**Oooooo, excited? I am, but I know what's going to happen :p Please please please review. Thank you. Enjoy, oh and remember, I don't own harvest moon.**

'Knock knock.' Anissa's voice whispered as she creaked open my front door letting herself in. I opened one eye and groaned pulling the sheets over my head.

'What time is it?' I mumbled as she set a foil covered plate down on my kitchen table.

'Eight thirty. Come on honey, I brought you some freshly made pancakes,' She said removing the foil and crunching it up in a ball 'See, still warm.'

I submerged my head above my duvet, the delicious smell wafting across the room and filling my nostrils.

'Did you make them?' I asked licking my lips and struggling to get out of my blanket cocoon I had wrapped myself in.

Anissa shook her head, her dark chestnut hair swinging over her shoulder.

'Chase made them. Especially for you on your big day.'

_Wow, Chase getting up early to make me pancakes. I could get used to this!_

I padded across the wooden floor pulling back one of the chairs and sitting down ready to eat. Anissa set down her bag and sat across from me, watching as I stuffed my face.

'So, are you excited?' She asked folding her arms and smiling at me.

I shrugged chewing my mouthful.

'A little, but I'm more nervous right now.'

'Yea, you look nervous.' She chuckled.

Just as I was about to take another forkful, I felt a lump begin to rise in my throat. I stopped setting down my cutlery and staring worriedly at Anissa as my stomach grumbled. She frowned opening her mouth to speak as I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth and dashed for the sink. I threw up violently, my hands planted firmly on the kitchen worktop as I hunched over the basin.

'Goddess, Angela sweetie! Are you okay?' Anissa asked, her voice panicky as she ran to my side holding my bangs out of my face.

I stood up wiping my mouth and turning on the tap.

'You scared the flip out of me hon.'

I took a deep breath turning to face her concerned expression. She lifted a hand and placed it gently on my forehead.

'You're a little warm. I hope you're not coming down with anything. Maybe we should go see Jin.'

I pulled her arm away and shook my head in refusal whilst panting for air.

'N-no, I'll be fine. It's just nerves! I told you I was nervous.'

Anissa looked unconvinced.

'Kathy was pretty nervous sweetheart and she didn't puke. I would feel so much happier if Jin-'

'I'm fine Anissa! Calm down. The wedding's not until six. I have plenty of time to get better.'

I traipsed back over to fetch my plate setting it in the kitchen and wiping my slightly sweaty brow.

_What are the chances of me getting sick on my wedding day? I mean come on! Really?_

Anissa had perched herself on the sofa beneath the window flicking through a small diary.

'Okay so, your family's boat docks at nine am, so they should be here about quarter past. Then I have to go help the others set up the church and the Inn etcetera. Then at half past three the girls and I are coming back here to get ready and get you into shape. Then we need to be leaving here at about quarter to six in order to be there and ready on time.'

I puffed out my cheeks and exhaled.

'This all seems so surreal.' I said sitting down on a kitchen chair my eyes wide with bewilderment.

I was also surprised at how I was already beginning to feel a little better.

_9.10 am_

The door flung open startling Anissa and I both as I sat stretched out on the sofa with her sitting by my feet still flicking through her diary.

'How's my little sis?' Kevin yelled with a hint of sarcasm, dropping his rucksack and rushing over to me scooping me up in his arms and spinning around.

'Dizzy!' I said irritably as he set me down. Meanwhile my mother was struggling to get through the door with her rather large overnight bag.

'Jeeze mom, how long are you actually planning on staying?' I asked making my way over to help her. Her flustered little face smiled as she closed the door and planted her hands on her hips taking a deep breath.

'It's just my outfit for the wedding honey.' She said in her soft quiet tone. I smiled impishly back at her opening my arms slightly to hug her. She pulled me in close to her hooking her chin over my shoulder and stroking the back of my head. 'Oh sweetie. How are you feeling?'

'She threw up about twenty minutes ago.' Anissa piped up. Clearly she was still concerned.

My mom stepped back a little taking my face in her hands. She looked incredibly worried, her long brown fringe hanging in her eyes.

'You threw up! Oh poor baby, are you sick?'

I rolled my eyes.

'It was just nerves. I'm fine, can we just stop talking about it with risk of me puking again!'

My mom nodded understandably yet she didn't look entirely convinced, neither did Anissa, but as long as they shut up I didn't care.

'So where are all the dudes?' Kevin asked awkwardly as he clearly didn't want to hang around with us all day as we talked honeymoon etcetera.

'Oh they're all meeting at the Inn around three I think. But you could always head up to the carpenter's and check on the groom.' Anissa said gently.

Kevin thought for a moment and then shrugged.

'Might as well,' He began walking towards the door. 'I'll see ya later.' And he was gone.

_12.22pm_

My mother sat on the sofa, I sat cross legged on the floor in front of her as she brushed rhythmically through my hair with a comb.

'Your hair is so uncooperative, it always has been. Mine was the same all through my childhood and into my early adult years.'

I closed my eyes smiling contently.

'I don't bother much with it, but I guess I can't walk down the aisle with it sticking up like a birds nest.'

My mom chuckled.

'Do you remember when you were eleven, and you always used to talk to me about your wedding day? About what your husband would be like, about your dress.'

I nodded slowly.

'If I remember correctly I said it would be held on a quiet church high on a hill, and my husband would be tall and handsome.'

'And here you are, nine years later…'

I felt a few hot tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away but they kept coming.

'Oh sweetheart, don't cry.' My mom said setting down the brush and creeping down onto the floor beside me wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Without my approval I began to sob uncontrollably into her soft blue cardigan.

'Mom…' I wept, she stayed silent rocking me back and forth. 'I don't even know why I'm crying! This is so stupid.'

'Ssssshhh,' She cooed 'Just let it all out.'

_3.28pm_

'Ouch!' I yelped as a strand of hair was pulled from my head without warning.

'Oh, sorry Angie, it was too short fit in the ponytail, yet too long to sit with your bangs! It had to go.' Kathy said as she continued to fix at my hair. To be fair it was beautiful. She had scraped it back into a high ponytail (A small ponytail as I don't have that much to work with) and curled it leaving my rough fringe hanging around my face. Then, just as Julius had ordered, a beautiful white flower of some description slotted in on one side.

The other girls where rushing around with their dresses draped over their arms, makeup bags in hand. My mom sat on the edge of my bed applying her foundation.

_3.42pm_

'Are you almost done?' I whined as Maya continued to paint me with a blusher brush.

'Angela, settle! Just a few more minutes!'

'But I've been sitting here for ages! My butt's going numb.'

'Come on honey, you look beautiful. Maya's done a great job.' My mom said appearing behind Maya in the mirror and placing a hand on my shoulder.

'Oh…come on mom, don't cry.'

She sniffled a little turning and walking away.

_3.50pm_

My hair and makeup was finally done. I sat nervously at the kitchen table in my dressing gown nibbling on my lip.

The other girls where busy titivating and preening themselves, my mother had gone out for a walk to "get some air" after she got a little teary. I don't understand moms. I don't understand why they find weddings so emotional, I mean it's not like I'm moving far far away or anything, the only difference is that I'll be lawfully bound to Luke which won't affect her at all!

My house had been transformed into a salon, hairbrushes, curlers and shoes everywhere!

I no longer felt sick, which was weird considering I actually managed to puke earlier. Despite all my calm vibes I was a little worried. I don't usually get sick, especially not just randomly for no obvious reason…

_5.36pm_

'Come on girls, a little sense of urgency wouldn't go a miss!' Anissa yelled as she marched across the room in her floor length, body tight, silk bridesmaid dress.

I momentarily stopped breathing, the nerves really starting to kick in.

'Calm Angela.' Phoebe said from beside me handing me my bouquet of white lilies. Her unique green hair was in its usual beehive, rock hard with sprays and gels. For once she was wearing contact lenses instead of her old red rimmed glasses she wore down the mines. Phoebe was actually very pretty, something I only just realised being somebody I don't really take that much notice of as she's always dusty and usually quite quiet.

I took a deep breath clutching onto the flowers anxiously as I waited by the door for the others to get organised. I looked down at my crisp white dress, a surge of excitement flowing through my body.

Eventually they all started to pile out the door and finally we were on our way. Most of the girls walked at the front apart from Anissa who I was linked arms with and my mother who held my hand tightly.

The church bells rang out loudly around the island, each heavy _dong _making me quiver.

Luna skipped along far ahead, reeling with excitement at the fact she had been paired with Gill for the whole "Kissing in the doorway" scenario, on the way out of the church. Although if it wasn't for that tradition Luke and I wouldn't have had our first kiss.

We neared closer and closer to the church, the bells becoming more defined, the random organ music playing faintly from inside the thick walls.

The guys and Kevin could be seen standing on the hill by the entrance, Owen noticing us first and pointing all the others heads then turning.

'Agh!' I squeaked suddenly hunching over a little and clutching at the lower half of my stomach. Our parade stopped, eight worried faces staring at me as I slowly straightened out again. 'Just a cramp…I'm fine.' I choked out, my voice a little strained. The girls looked at each other and then looked away carrying on down the path. My mother held my hand a little tighter.

'It's gonna be okay.' She whispered to me reassuringly, making me feel slightly better.

By the time we reached the top of the hill, I had convinced myself that everything was fine giving myself a mental pep talk.

'You look so beautiful.' Kevin said holding out his arm for me to take. I could feel the tears coming but had to try hard to hold them back.

'Oh Kevin don't. If I start crying now I won't be able to stop and then I'll sound horrible when I'm vowing.' Kevin just rolled his eyes as we positioned ourselves behind the other pairs at the church door.

As we waited for that all important moment when the doors opened and the music changed I tried to regulate my breathing which was all over the shop.

'Angie, you're shaking like a leaf. Just relax.' Kevin whispered in my ear. I nodded a little, my gut churning.

The heavy organ music slowed down and stopped. It was time.

'Goodluck!' Everybody said quietly just before the doors swung open and 'Canon' played.

We began to move slowly Owen and Kathy, then Calvin and Phoebe, then Luna and Gill, then Candace and Julius, then Renee and Toby, then Anissa and Jin and finally it was my turn.

I took my first step onto the red velvet carpet of the aisle, one hand clutching my bouquet, the other supporting myself on Kevin's arm. My mother sat in the front row watching closely as we paced, tears flowing from her eyes. Now I understand. It must be so emotional for her to watch her only son walk her only daughter down the aisle, giving her away to another man, somebody who was taking her baby away from her…sort of.

My eyes continued to scan over the crowds, Jake, Colleen, Barbara, Simon, Perry, Irene, Hanna, Cain, Ramsey, Mira, Dale, Bo, Pascal, Ozzie, Paolo…

Shelly sat at the organ playing for all she was fit, Hamilton stood behind a small table at the altar, book in hand grinning from ear to ear, Luke…

As all the other couples began to branch off and it was just Kevin and I on the aisle, Luke turned slowly to face us, our eyes locking. He wore a pale blue suit, Luke style of course, sleeves rolled up, top button undone, but all that made him so incredibly gorgeous. For once he actually wasn't wearing his bandana, instead his azure hair sat around his shoulders, his bangs still hanging in his face, a content smile on his lips.

The music stopped, Kevin kissing me on the forehead before taking my hand and carefully placing it in Luke's.

'Congrats.' He whispered before taking a few steps backwards and sitting down next to my mom wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Luke winked at me as we turned to face Hamilton, my heart thumping so loudly the audience could probably hear it.

'Dearly beloveds,' He began, his voice echoing around the tall walls of the church, the evening sun shining through the stained glass harvest goddess mural behind him, an array of beautiful colours reflecting onto Luke and I 'We are gathered here today, in the sight of our Goddess to wed this couple in holy matrimony.'

Luke squeezed my hand a little, butterflies dancing in my stomach.

'Luke, do you take Angela to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forever and ever, til' death parts you?'

For a moment all eyes where on Luke, including my slightly teary ones.

'I do.' He said proudly without any hesitation.

'Wonderful. And Angela, do you take Luke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forever and ever, til' death parts you?'

Luke stared down at me with his smouldering golden eyes so full of love and serenity.

'I do.' I said confidently, my voice a little shaky as I held back the tears that were about to spring any second.

Hamilton sighed with relief almost, his face beaming.

'Please place the rings on your betrothed.' He said. Jake stood up with a small pillow, Luke taking a small gold band and slipping it onto my finger. I then took the slightly bigger gold band and placed it on Luke's.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.'

And the tears came, from me and half the spectators, even my brother. Luke took my face in his hands, his warm breath soothing my cheeks.

'I love you so much.' He whispered, stooping down and locking his lips with mine. Tears streamed continually down my face, luckily Maya had used waterproof mascara otherwise I would've looked like a complete tramp already.

Everybody clapped and cheered, a few loud whistles coming from Owen and Calvin causing a smile to leak over both our faces as we pulled away.

The organ started up again as we walked back down the aisle hand in hand pausing traditionally in the doorway, our lips meshing together again. I threw my arms, flowers and all around his neck pulling him in closer to me. I didn't care if people stared, he was mine now.

Outside we were bombarded with confetti and petals, met with warm comforting words and engulfed in many tight embraces from the town's folk. All the girls then lined up as I turned around and flung my bouquet over my shoulder, it landing right into Anissa's arms. She blushed profusely glancing over at Jin who answered with a simple nod.

Anissa had talked about proposing to Jin for months and every time she thought she'd built up the courage, she wimped out. I guess it was just kind of luck she caught it then huh?

Everybody clapped and cheered as they shared another sweet kiss.

'I love weddings.' Luke said clapping loudly. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

'Your own isn't even over yet and you're already excited about Jin's?' I said exasperated.

He grinned at me goofily causing my heart to flutter a little.

We walked back towards town, Luke enthusing about how great it was going to be moving in with me and getting away from Bo.

'I can hear you Luke!' A distant voice called from behind us which he ignored.

'Well, I can still remember the time in the hospital when you-'

'Look! I did not cry! I was allergic to the bed linen!' I sniggered.

'Yea, you cried.'

_5 minutes later…_

The whole party arrived at the Inn, Maya jumping in front of us and opening the door to reveal the extravagantly decorated restaurant.

My eyes widened and my jaw literally hung open.

'Jeeze Maya, this place is totally awesome!' Luke said. Couldn't have said it better myself.

She smiled sweetly, her face a little pink.

'Oh it's nothing. But I knew I'd have to make an effort with this old place to make the cutest-couple-ever's wedding incredibly special.'

'Thank you.' I said letting go of Luke's hand to hug her.

All the tables and chairs had been pushed to the sides of the room and dressed beautifully with table cloths and lilies. Large pieces of white lace hung from the ceiling and the lights where dimmed sending out a warm glow.

Everybody else piled in behind us, mingling and congratulating and commenting and thanking. But suddenly, as if the constant mumbling of other people had been switched off, one voice echoed in my ears.

'Congratulations…sweetie.' It said in a sarcastic tone.

Both Luke and I snapped our heads around to face the couple who stood across from us. A tall man with very dark brown hair and pale skin and a woman with striking red hair and a rather large baby bump.

Nobody else apart from us seemed to notice them as they approached us slowly hand in hand. The man's face was focused on Luke's, his deep mahogany eyes burning into him. Luke held my hand a little tighter, Selena's eyes locking on our hands, her nose turning up.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak another voice spoke sharply.

'Selena!'

Samson stood just a little away from us, his arms folded across his chest, his expression a little concerned.

Selena glanced over at him and let out a little huff before turning on her heels and dragging the guy, I presume to be Kasey, away with her.

'She's got a lot of nerve coming here.' Dale's gruff voice said from behind us, startling me a little. Luke nodded.

'Let's just hope she doesn't cause a scene.'

**Thanks for reading guys. So that's only the first half of the wedding, I just didn't want to make the chapter too long so I decided I'd divide it up. The next part shall be up soon. Please review. Ta.**


	27. Extraordinary

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 27- Extraordinary

**Hello hello hello. Again, sorry for the wait there's nothing I can do about it, school unfortunately has to come first. But anyway please review and enjoy chapter 27.**

Everybody turned towards the staircase as Hamilton stood on the landing clinking a knife off his glass. There was silence whilst the chubby little man cleared his throat preparing to do his best to project his voice out over the crowd.

'If I could just have everybody's attention.' He began 'The bride and groom will now share their first dance as man and wife.'

_*Boats and Birds* by Gregory and the Hawk_

Everybody cleared a huge space for the dance floor, my eyes scanning the room for the man I would now spend the rest of my life with and sure enough, right across from me in the clearing, there he stood grinning his lopsided grin, his arm outstretched to take my hand once again.

_If you be my star, I'll be your sky._

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

I blushed as all eyes were glued on us and to say the least, I was no dancer.

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light…_

He winked at me lacing his fingers through mine and pulling me into his chest.

_I live to let you shine._

'Who would've thought?' Luke whispered, gazing at me with lustful eyes.

I let one of my hands slip down his chest resting over his heart which practically thumped out of his ribcage.

_But you can skyrocket away from me…_

'Thought what?' I replied catching his intense gaze and leaning my face in a little closer to his.

_And never come back if you find another galaxy,_

_Far from here with more room to fly…_

'That something good would actually come into my life to stay.' I smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips.

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

It seemed as though everybody else had disappeared and it was just Luke and I in the room. To be honest it would make that moment a lot less stressful. I knew Luke wasn't one to get embarrassed…ever, but I was most certainly the opposite.

_If you be my boat,_

_I'll be your sea._

It wasn't long before all the other couples slowly began to join in.

'Can you believe this?' I asked him raising my hand and tucking one of his bangs behind his ear. 'We're actually married.'

'And life couldn't get better.'

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity…_

Little did he know things were indeed about to get slightly worse…or better depending on his view of things.

_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze…_

And we were kissing again, his arms wrapping themselves around my body pulling me in so close that I could barely breathe.

_I live to make you free._

My mother watched us, tears in her eyes like there had been all day.

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to…_

My brother sat on a stool by the bar, glass in hand, a smile of contentment on his lips. Whether that was because his little sister was finally happy or because he was a little tipsy I will never know.

_And past the horizon till I can't even see you…_

Luke broke away, his cheeks glowing, his eyes sparkling. I glanced over his shoulder for a split second, my eyes connecting with Selena's who glared at us over Kasey's shoulder.

_Far from here, where the beaches are wide…_

'Luke she's staring.' I murmured trying not to move my lips. Luke sighed.

'I told you to try and ignore her.' He whispered back swaying me back and forth.

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by…_

I nodded trying not to look at her but I couldn't help but notice her stare continuing to burn us.

'She's still looking huh?' He asked beginning to sound a little agitated.

'Mmhmm.'

Luke rolled his eyes.

'Then let's give her something to look at.' I frowned but soon got the picture as he whisked me off across the floor.

_If you be my star,_

_I'll be your sky._

I giggled quite shocked at how Luke could move.

'You never mentioned you could dance?'

He chuckled nervously.

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

'I can't, I've just seen loads of dudes do that in movies and thought it was worth a shot.'

_When I turn jet black,_

_And you show off your light…_

I laughed. That's my Luke. Cute and clueless.

_I live to let you shine._

The music soon died away and when the next song began Luke and I retired over to the bar.

'Hey guys, awesome moves.' Kevin said sliding Luke a brown bottle over the counter top. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

'Yea, who knew?' He said tipping the bottle back and gulping almost half of it down.

Kevin's smile quickly straightened out.

'Hey, Mr and Mrs awkward at twelve o'clock.' He said folding his arms and leaning back against the counter.

Luke and I both turned to be met by Selena and Kasey merely a few feet away.

'Having a good time?' I asked them trying to be sociable, hoping that Selena would've gotten the idea now that Luke and I were married.

She glared at me sourly taking a step closer to Kasey and placing a hand on her belly.

'Why did you come?' Luke asked sternly not making eye contact.

Kasey chuckled.

'Why, we came to witness the joyous event that the day brought Luke.'

Luke glanced up at him not at all amused.

'Yea okay let's cut the crap. You're both here for a reason and if you've come to threaten us-'

'Threaten you?' Selena spoke up 'I thought you'd want to see the mother of your chi-' She stopped abruptly, realising she obviously made a mistake, said something Kasey wasn't supposed to hear.

Luke frowned looking a little confused. Kasey raised an eyebrow turning slightly towards her.

'What?' He asked her clenching and unclenching his fists.

Selena looked up at him her mouth hanging open as she tried to think of something to say desperately.

'She thought I'd want to see her because she's carrying my baby.' Luke stated blatantly. I did a quick face palm as the whole situation started to piece together in my head.

'Wait, your baby?' Kasey said confusedly 'The baby's mine, right Selena?'

'Selena what's going on?'

Both guys stood staring at the redhead waiting impatiently for an answer.

Selena's eyes began to fill up. What had she gotten herself into?

'Selena?' They both said again.

'W-well…you see, you were both kind of around the same time so I'm not actually entirely sure which one of you is the-' Kasey turned sharply on Luke his fist connecting with his cheek sending him stumbling into my arms.

'Luke!' I squealed.

'What the fuck dude?' Luke said straightening up and brushing his fingers over the slightly bloody skin on his cheekbone.

'You seduced my freaking girlfriend into cheating you asshole!'

'What? I think you'll find she was my girlfriend at the time and it was you that seduced her into cheating!'

Everybody else was now watching murmuring amongst themselves.

Kasey swung out at Luke again but Luke was quicker and got him right on the nose.

Kasey hunched over. 'You broke my fucking nose bitch!'

Luke rolled his sleeves up further, his hands clenched tightly in fists, his biceps pumped.

'You wanna take this outside Kase?' He said mockingly. Kasey stood up straight, crimson liquid gushing from his nose.

'Luke come on, not tonight.' I said meekly tugging on his arm.

The two approached each other on a circle glaring into each other's eyes.

'Okay okay,' Dale said coming in between them 'Come on boys that's enough now.'

'Do you always have to get your daddy to save your ass pretty boy?' Kasey teased pulling down his sleeves and retreating back to a rather glazed over looking Selena, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Luke lurched forwards again but Dale and I caught an arm each hauling him back and setting him down on a bar stool.

'He's not worth it Luke.' Kevin said chucking back another shot of something and throwing a threatening glare in Kasey's direction.

…

I had taken Luke to a room upstairs in the Inn to get away from stress for awhile. We sat on the edge of a bed as I dabbed his graze with a wet cloth.

'It's not exactly how I pictured my wedding party to finish.' I said smiling a little.

'Well hey, we're an extraordinary couple, we don't exactly follow the rule book.'

I giggled a little.

'And that dude had it comin' to him. He should better not to piss me off.'

'Oh yea, you can be pretty tough.' I said lowering the cloth and leaning in to kiss his wound. 'There, all better.'

'Where is he now?' I rolled my eyes.

'Um I think Dale took him somewhere to fix his nose. Jeeze Luke, I heard the crunch. You hit him pretty hard.'

Luke nodded proudly.

'Him and Selena are perfect for eachother. I wouldn't be surprise if he'd been sleeping with like three other girls whilst he was with her. And I can't believe I believed her when she said she was going home to visit her parents, when she was now obviously going to see him.'

'And conceive.' I added.

'But she's not sure.' He hung his head.

'Well you could always get a DNA test, if Selena agreed to it of course.'

Luke shrugged.

'I just can't believe I went through all that stress and anxiety over a baby that might not even be mine.'

I placed my hand on his cheek.

'She didn't deserve you anyway Luke. You're worth twenty Kaseys.'

Luke caught my lips suddenly wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me in closer.

'Guys, save it for the honeymoon. There's cake downstairs.' Kathy's voice said from the doorway. We broke apart and stood up slowly. 'You okay Luke?' She asked sympathetically.

'Depends what you mean by okay.' He replied taking my hand and leading me out the door past her.

The sooner the party was over, the better.

**Thanks for reading. Please review, you know how it goes, the more reviews the faster I update. More soon.**


	28. The Source of a Problem

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 28- The source of a problem

**Hey guys. I know, an update! School just keeps getting in the way, it's a real problem! Anyway please keep reviewing. Enjoy.**

It was 3 days after the wedding. I hadn't been feeling so good so we decided to put the honeymoon off for a while.

I lay sprawled out on the sofa half watching whatever new year crap was the on the TV, when Luke finally returned from both his own work and taking care of my farm.

'How ya feelin'?' He asked me sympathetically throwing the snack I blatantly ordered him to get me into my lap. I knew I was acting like a royal bitch but I couldn't help it. I was surprised Luke hadn't said anything.

I sat up a little opening my bag of 'Mr Cheeser's cheesiest cheese puffs' shoving a few into my mouth with one hand and turning the TV up a little by the remote with my other.

Luke perched himself on the arm of the sofa staring at me and wrinkling up his nose.

'Can't wait to kiss you after those babe.' He said disgustedly, 'Most other stuff makes you feel sick, how come that ridiculous cheese smell doesn't?'

I shrugged licking my orange powdery fingers.

'You still look kinda pale, maybe if we opened some of the curtains it would-'

'No!' I snapped 'The light was giving me a headache! ...Hey can you grab me one of those apples out of that bowl…please.'

Luke sighed jumping up and sauntering into the kitchen.

'Jeeze, must you always feed? Are you sure we shouldn't call the doctor?'

I took the apple off him and handed him the remains of the bag of cheese puffs which he quickly disposed of.

'I'm fine, I told you it's just a flu! Besides the stomach cramps have kinda gone now, I think I'm getting better.'

Luke looked at me unconvinced but being the 'new' Angela I ignored him, my eyes staying glued to the TV.

'Something's not right Angela, and if you refuse to go to Jin I can just as easily get him to come here.'

I took another bite out of the apple and glanced up at his severely worried face.

'Look, It's nice to know you're so concerned,' I mumbled with my mouth full 'But if I thought it was serious I would ring Jin myself. I just…don't wanna waste his time.'

Luke hesitated before shaking his head and marching towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder at me but I continued to stay focused on the television. The fierce slam of the door made me jump a little, but oddly I didn't care how Luke felt. My emotions were completely up the left.

For the half an hour he was gone I'd managed to finish the apple (core and all), slither into the kitchen and find half a packet of seaweed crackers which I quickly downed, I then found a small pot of pickled onions which also quickly disappeared along with a large piece of Luke's spinach cake.

I walked slowly over to the window beside our newly purchased double bed and drew the curtains, wincing into the light. At that very moment the front door opened and Luke and Jin appeared.

'Hey, you're up!' Luke said sounding both surprised and angry.

'I told you,' I said turning to face them and folding my arms across my chest 'I'm fi-' My stomach began gurgling and I could feel a lump rising in my throat. It wasn't long before everything reappeared in the toilet bowl.

Jin sat me back down on the sofa opening his small black briefcase whilst Luke set about drawing all the curtains and opening all the windows.

'So tell me the symptoms again Angela, and please, no playing things down!' The tall, dark haired man stressed.

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

'Sometimes I'm super hungry and sometimes even the word food makes me wanna puke. I throw really bizarre mood swings-'

'You can say that again.' Luke muttered to himself.

'…Oh and sometimes I get really sharp pains in my lower stomach.'

Jin smiled and nodded as if he new exactly what was wrong with me. It was a situation that could go either way, I could have 3 months to live or have a simple flu like I said before, but the doctor's creepy 'Know it all smile' worried me.

He rattled around in his bag for a few moments and finally produced a long blue box handing it to me and zipping up his bag again.

I smiled at him looking down at the object I held in my hand reading the words carefully and looking up at him once again, my brow furrowing.

'What?' I shouted glancing over at Luke and toning it down a little 'I mean are you serious?' I asked him, my voice hushed.

Jin simply nodded. I opened the top of the box and pulled out a long plastic stick with a small blank screen.

'What if I don't have to go?' I whispered, my cheeks growing warm.

Jin chuckled.

'Just try.'

I laughed awkwardly standing up and scuttling off into the bathroom, throwing Luke a sheepish smile on the way. He just stared after me, completely aloof to the situation.

When I reappeared Luke was pacing back forth over by the window whilst Jin sat on the sofa waiting for me. I moved meekly back over to him slipping him the stick and sitting down beside him.

Jin drew back his sleeve checking his watch and setting the pregnancy test down on the coffee table.

'Now we wait.' He said smiling reassuringly at me.

'Could someone please tell me what's going on?' Luke butted in 'I ready to slit my wrists.'

Jin chuckled as he leant back on the couch.

'You'll soon see.'

I gulped patting the space on the sofa beside me for him to come and sit down which he did. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly which only confused him more, the curiosity eating him inside out.

_3 minutes later…_

Jin reached forward and picked up the small sick repositioning his glasses and squinting at the small screen.

He cleared his throat and handed me the test.

'Congratualtions.'

His words echoed in my head as Luke and I stared at the tiny pink plus sign.

'I…I'm, I mean we, I mean…'

'You're pregnant?' Luke choked out his voice a little shaky.

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. I knew it would happen one day I just didn't realise so soon.

'A baby.' I whispered, cold beads of sweat breaking on my forehead.

'Another one.' Luke added.

Jin paused for a moment and then stood up brushing off his coat and picking up his bag.

'I'll leave you two alone now,' He said bowing slightly and heading for the door. Before he went out he turned to me 'Oh Angela, you should probably ring Irene and make your first appointment so we can determine how far along you are and get you some supplements.'

'I'm pregnant…'

My eyes were wide and stay glued to the small screen. Luke smiled at Jin and nodded mouthing a quick 'Thanks.'

'I'm having a baby.' I said again in disbelief. Luke exhaled letting his head fall into his hands. 'I'm going to be a mother.' I continued in a droning voice as I tried to come to terms with reality. The piece of plastic fell from my grasp and clattered off the wooden floor, my hand moving slowly and settling on my belly.

'I don't believe this.' Luke mumbled into his hands.

'I'm not sure we're ready yet. I'm still trying to come to terms with being married!'

Luke stood up brushing his bangs out of his eyes and planting his hands on his hips.

'At least we are married. Can you imagine me having to explain to people that you're also pregnant after the whole Selena thing?'

A single tear began its swift journey down my cheek, my body still frozen.

'Aw Ange…babe don't cry.' Luke cooed kneeling in front of me on the floor and taking my hands in his. 'You're gonna be a great mom!'

'Having a baby really hurts!' I sniffed 'And pregnancy is really hard!'

Luke brushed the tears off my cheeks with his thumb and left a kiss on my forehead.

'Jin and Irene are gonna help you, and I'll be by your side every step of the way. We'll get through this. Women all over the world have babies every day right? It can't be that bad!'

…

Two days later I sat up on the rather uncomfortable examination table in the clinic, swinging my legs rhythmically and twiddling my thumbs. Luke sat on the small chair beside some sort of monitor, his face pale and drawn looking as he smiled up at me sheepishly.

Eventually Jin slipped through a crack in the door with a clipboard, closing it firmly behind him and approaching me slowly.

'Okay Angela, your tests show that you're about eight weeks pregnant.'

My eyes widened.

'8 weeks?' I was surprised that I hadn't felt any signs any sooner…or maybe I had and just didn't know what it was.

Jin looked a little shocked by my reaction.

'Oh, Miss Angela, or Mrs Luke I should say, it would appear you aren't as excited about this miracle as I thought you would be.'

'Excited?' I said sharply 'Doctor I know nothing about being a mother! I've never been good with children!'

Jin cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses.

'Well…maybe you should have considered that before you conceived.'

There was a deafening silence. Luke and I exchanged glances as we waited for Jin to stop writing.

'Okay, that's everything. Irene shall book you in for you first ultra sound scan next week.' And with that he was gone.

As Jin left Anissa squeezed past him in the doorway rushing up to me as Luke helped me off the table and threw her arms around my neck.

'Congratulations Angela! A baby! I bet you can't wait. What a blessing.'

I chuckled nervously.

'Um yea…we're super happy, right Luke?'

Anissa released me her face beaming with delight.

'Eh, yea.' Luke choked out taking my hand and squeezing it a little. 'Super super happy.'

**Thanks for reading. That chapter was a little short but it was definitely necessary. Please review. I'm heading off to Florida for 2 weeks over Christmas so obviously I won't be able to do any writing over that time but I'll start again as soon as I return. Bye guys.**


	29. A change of opinions

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 29- A change of opinions. 

**Hey hey hey. I know, I'm finally updating sorry to keep you all waiting. We're so close to 200 reviews guys, I never thought this story would be so popular. Anyway just to give you a little overview of what's going to happen next, basically I'm going to do this baby thing and then hopefully we'll finish this story on a good note :) So keep reviewing and I'll try to update more frequently. Thanks.**

_Week ten~_

It was two weeks after we'd found out about the pregnancy and it was time to start telling the family. What our parents would think or say was a mystery as it was obvious I had gotten pregnant before we married. All we could hope for was the best.

It was a bright spring day, the sun peeping through the breaks in the foliage of the large trees that shadowed us as we made our way to Dale's place. Luke hadn't spoken all morning, his face was a little pale and his mind looked distracted, I guess he was bracing himself for the wrath. I squeezed his hand and caught his troubled gaze for a second, he smiled weakly before dropping his head once again. Most couples are delighted to find out they're pregnant, but I guess we weren't like other couples.

'Luke you're making me depressed! There's nothing he can do about it anyway.' I said, but I got no reply.

We paused just outside the store on the wooden porch. Luke took my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine.

'Just encase I don't make it.' He said seriously. I stared blankly at him for a minute and then giggled.

'Stop being so ridiculous! If you're so worried you can go home and I'll tell him.'

I could see Luke perusing this thought in his mind, but eventually he shoved open the door and went in. I came meekly behind him closing the door quietly and running a little to catch up with him, taking his hand.

Dale was in the kitchen hoking in the fridge for dear knows what.

'Eh Dad?' Luke said quietly, and it was obvious with all the bottle clinking from behind the fridge door that he hadn't heard. 'Dad?' Luke repeated a little louder, but still nothing. Now being pregnant makes a person very impatient and eventually it got the better of me.

'DALE!' I yelled clearing my throat a little after and tucking my hair behind me ear trying to look innocent.

Dale jumped a few boxes and bottle falling out over the floor.

'Jeeze, no need to shout.' He said trying his best to lean over in an attempt to pick up the produce. Luke immediately assisted him as I sat down slowly on one of the kitchen chairs.

'Dad we um…need to talk to you about…something.' He gulped standing up and placing several bottles of mayonnaise on the counter.

Dale's brow furrowed as he too stood up, panting and wheezing for breath.

'O-kay…what's up kids?'

I rested my head on hand as Luke began to pace back and forth nibbling his lip like he does when he's nervous.

'I think you'd better sit down.' Dale complied glancing warily between Luke and me. I simply rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. 'Angela and I…well we um…you see ten weeks ago we…we-'

'I'm pregnant!' My impatience had taken over again. Luke stood frozen staring at his father who had gone very pale. He then went green…and then a bit blue and then purple and then bright red, whether it was with anger or embarrassment we were about to find out.

'Pregnant.' He said rather calmly 'Ten weeks…that means you-'

'Had sex before marriage, how dare we, we're such rebels, look...' I began grumpily. Dale and Luke's eyes widened in shock and fear as I stood up 'Pregnancy makes you tired, grumpy, impatient and very **very **hungry. I suggest we give you some time to let this settle whilst we go get some ice-cream and fries, kay?'

I began to storm out of the room grabbing Luke's arm on the way, leaving Dale still sitting in shock at the kitchen table.

_Week 10, day 5~_

The phone's dial tone buzzed as I waited anxiously to hear my mother's voice. I sat on the edge of the bed Luke sitting backwards on a kitchen chair.

'Hello?' Her weak quiet voice practically whispered. I immediately sat up a little and held the phone tighter to my ear.

'Hey mom, it's Angela.'

'Oh hello darling how are you?'

I hesitated as I felt my eyes beginning to fill with tears. Luke noticed straight off and almost fell over his chair as he tried to get to me.

'Angela?' Her voice repeated.

'Um, yea.' I replied, my voice quivering the way it does before you cry. Luke wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me in closer to him and kissing the top of my head.

'Sweetie are you crying? What's wrong? Is it Luke?'

'No…no no it's just um…' I sniffed and snivelled tears streaming down my slightly flushed cheeks. 'I'm pregnant.' I squeaked hoping that my mom wouldn't have heard, but she did.

'Oh sweetheart.' And at the point I broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Luke held me even closer, my mascara probably staining his shirt. The phone fell out of hand and clattered off the wooden floor. 'Angela? Ange honey?' I could faintly hear her voice saying.

_Week 12, day 4~_

I stood in front of the mirror staring at my slightly chubbier face (I could swear it was but Luke said I was just being ridiculous). With a sigh I turned sideways, my fingers curling around the hem of my white vest top and pulling it up a little inspecting my stomach area carefully. After a few moments of prodding, and changing position I had come to the conclusion that there was most definitely a bulge starting. Nothing too noticeable, more like something that could be classed as a food baby…only it wasn't food.

At that moment Luke appeared, bursting energetically through the door and making his way to the kitchen however on his way I caught his eye causing him to pause.

'Hey babe…whatcha doin?' He said following my gaze in the mirror and tilting his head a little to the side.

I ran my hand over the smooth and slightly stretched skin, moving it in a circular moving, a smile spreading across both our faces.

'And the bump begins.' I chuckled giving it one last past before pulling my top back down and turning to my husband who grinned goofily back at me.

'How do ya feel?' He asked reaching out and running a calloused finger down my cheek.

'Better. The sickness thing seems to have eased.' I replied taking a deep breath. Luke leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

'Glad to hear it, when's the first scan?' He asked continuing towards the kitchen and throwing open the fridge door.

'Tomorrow morning. It's kind of exciting huh?' I replied ruffling my hair and flopping down onto the bed.

'Well yea, I mean as much as it would appear we don't want this baby it's still ours! It's the product of our-'

'Yes Luke, yes it is. And I wouldn't say I don't want it…I'm just scared of it…kinda.'

…

The next morning we made our way to the clinic. Our fingers where tightly intertwined the whole way, my stomach twisting and knotting with excitement at the prospect of seeing my baby for the first time.

As we entered the strong smell of disinfectant filled my nostrils. It was a surprisingly nice smell, quite relaxing which is what I needed.

'Good morning Mr and Mrs Luke.' Perry greeted meekly as he scuttled down the stairs, his arms filled with medicine bottles and herb packets.

'Mornin'' Luke replied cheerfully which appeared to unnerve the apprentice causing him to jump a little and hurry off into Jin's office.

Irene was next to appear down the stairs.

'Please take a seat, the doctor will be with you right away.' She groaned in one long monotonous sentence. I complied perching myself on the edge of the bench however Luke ignored her and continued milling around with his hands in his pockets.

'Right this way.' Jin said suddenly from the doorway as he marched across the tiled floor and into his office. We both followed, Luke pausing and waiting for me. 'So how are we feeling today?' The doctor asked as he rummaged through his drawers pulling out sheets of paper, scanning over them quickly before shoving them back in and continuing to dig around.

'Not too bad.' Luke answered almost immediately planting himself on the small stool in the corner and grinning. Jin and I both chuckled.

'I was actually talking to the mother.' Jin corrected rolling his eyes and indicating for me to sit up on the bed. Luke just laughed goofily at this and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

Jin began wiring up the machine, plugging many different coloured cables into different adapters. I winked at my airhead of a husband as the doctor proceeded to squirt cold blue jelly over my stomach, his expression very serious and professional. As he held the scanner to my stomach, a small thudding noise echoed around the room causing a smile to leak over all our faces including Jin's. Our eyes were then averted to the small screen where a recognizable shape appeared.

'I-is that h-her?' I stammered Jin having to hold me back on the bed as I threatened to lunge forwards towards the screen to get a better look. Jin nodded,

'But of course we cannot be sure that it's a her, not yet anyway.' Luke was suddenly beside me, his hand clutching mine.

'That's our baby!' His voice croaked, his eyes glued to the small creature that squirmed a little, it's tiny finger curled up in front of its nose.

'Uh huh.' I nodded, my eyes beginning to tear a little. It was obvious that during that few moments our opinions of the child had changed drastically. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Thanks for reading, please review. Hopefully the next review may be a little quicker than this one but I can't be sure. Also any thoughts on how much of the pregnancy you'd like to see before I jump ahead a bit to avoid boringness? **

**~*Sarah*~**


	30. It's time

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 30- It's time.

**Eh…hey. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but my exams are over now which means plenty of time for writing…until September anyway. Well this is the penultimate chapter. One more after this and then an epilogue so I'll save all the thank yous etcetera until then. In the meantime please keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter. Oh and I know there's a big jump in the pregnancy but I don't want it to drag on.**

_Week 32~_

'Not like that!' I snapped from my deckchair on the porch as I watched my husband try to milk a cow. I drummed my fingers on the large bump my belly had become and raised an eyebrow.

'Like what then? Show me!' He yelled back chucking down the milker and pouting. I rolled my eyes.

'I can't even see my own toes let alone bend down to milk a cow! I think you'll find that's why I'm making you do it!'

He swept his long blue bangs out of his eyes and huffed.

'Well screw it! Why can't it just go un-milked?' He whined.

_Such a baby…_

I heaved myself off the small chair balancing myself on one of the wooden posts. I hadn't expected to get so big and I still had 8 weeks to go. My mom said she'd never seen anything like it and Kevin had called me "Planet Angela" before ruffling my hair and punching Luke playfully in the gut almost breaking his hand in the process. I laughed at that.

I waddled down the steps and leaned on the field fence.

'Seriously Luke, our little boy could do better than that!' I chuckled rubbing my bump and watching as his gold eyes darted across my face.

'…our little girl.' He retorted picking up the milker and attempting once more.

'Nuh uh.' I scoffed. He paused in what he was doing and glanced over the cow at me.

'Uh huh!'

'Nuh uh! I'm the mother, I can instinctively tell it's a boy!'

'Well they say real men conceive girls and I'm definitely a real man!'

_Why didn't we just get Jin to tell us the sex?_

'Bull shit!' I said throwing my arms in the air. 'If you'd let the doctor tell us the gender we wouldn't be having this argument!'

Luke leaned over the cow's back and gritted his teeth.

'I do recall you agreeing with me at the time!'

I turned on him shaking my head and waddling back towards the house.

'Whatever!' I muttered. Luke and I did squabble a lot but I guess that's what comes of getting married in a hurry. We always made up though and it usually resulted in…

His arms suddenly engulfed me from behind, his hands resting on either side of my bump.

'I'm sorry babe…I don't care what the sex is the main thing is that it's our baby…' He emphasised the word "our" as several months previous Selena had given birth and it was confirmed to be Kasey's. I couldn't help but feel that Luke was somewhat disappointed, after all he loved Selena and I could see how crushed he was to find out that she'd been cheating on him. They'd had a daughter called Melanie and in all fairness she was adorable. Of course Selena hadn't shut up about how hard labour was…as if I wasn't scared enough.

His lips brushed against my neck, sharp pounds coming from my belly. I groaned deeply clutching my bump and wincing.

'You okay?' He said suddenly, releasing me and turning me around to face him. I nodded meekly.

'He kicks super hard when you kiss me…I think it's because my heart flutters.' I opened my eyes slowly, letting them melt into Luke's smouldering gaze. He grinned goofily wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest having to lean away awkwardly as my stomach pressed into him.

'That's so freakin' cool babe!' He said squeezing me slightly. I smirked at the fact he hadn't corrected me when I said "he". It amazed me how quickly we could go from arguing to being all lovey dovey again…I liked it though, I hated fighting with him over stupid things especially when he was so good to me.

'This isn't getting you out of milking by the way.' I whispered.

_Week 34~_

If it was even possible, I was pretty sure I'd gotten bigger.

'Oh my goddess! I just felt it kick!' Luna squealed her hands circulating over my bump, her face practically beaming. I chuckled supporting my back with my hands.

'Move over I wanna feel!' Maya stropped stamping her foot.

'I wanna feel too!' Renee piped up.

'Hey have you got any names yet?' Luna asked as she ignored the other girls.

'Well we came up with Riley for a boy and Alice for a girl…what do you think?' We'd bickered a lot over names, it took ages to finally decide on two.

'I think they're lovely names!...I'm just so excited!'

'If you girls are quite finished, my wife and I have to attend our last scan.' Luke's voice boomed from behind me. Luna immediately took a step back and nodded. He grinned at me taking my hand and brushing past the others as he led me slowly towards the clinic. I winked at them as we passed, their eyes ridden with jealousy.

'Don't worry ladies, he did two I'm sure he can do you as well.' A snooty voice chuckled as Gill went strutting past chuckling to himself. Now there was a man who needed to act his age. He was just jealous…

Luke just exhaled and shook his head in disbelief.

'He needs to get a girlfriend, somebody that can smack some courteousness into him.' I muttered, Luna's flushed face catching my eye as he passed.

…

My heart practically overflowed with joy as a stared at the small screen. Those little hands…that little nose…

'She's perfect…' Luke whispered squeezing my hand.

'Y-yea…he is…' I sniffed, a few tears rolling down my pasty cheeks.

Jin chuckled.

'Not long to go now. Just under 6 weeks. I'm sure the whole town will be overjoyed at the start of the new generation.'

'The start of many huh?' Luke said nudging Jin at then glancing at Anissa who went scuttling past the doorway with an armful of paperwork. The doctor flushed beet red, stifling a laugh and repositioning his glasses.

'W-we'll see.'

_Week 39~_

Awoken from my sleep rudely by many thumps and kicks from below, I found myself sitting wide awake at 3am. Luke was still out cold, and you daren't waken him! He worked so hard therefore I didn't mind him sleeping every free minute he had especially as for the past 6 months he'd been doing my work on top of his.

I slipped out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to satisfy my niggling hunger that had slowly crept over me in the 10 minutes I'd been sitting awake. However whilst hoking in the fridge a terrible feeling washed over me, accompanying it, a damp feeling in my pyjama bottoms.

_I did not just piss myself…_

My eyes suddenly widened, the can of spray cheese falling from my grasp and clattering off the floor, not to stir Luke by any means. It was still a week to my due date so it couldn't be…but apparently it could.

My waters had broken, and a sudden sharp shooting pain through my abdomen reassured things. I released a strangled wail, which surprisingly actually did wake my husband.

'A-Ange?' He groaned groggily, sitting up slightly on his elbows and rubbing his eye. 'What's wrong?'

I stood frozen for a few moments until the next excruciating wave hit me.

'L-Luke…i-it's time!'

**Thanks for reading and again sorry for the delay. Please review and I'll update hopefully sooner. **


	31. Together forever

A Green Dress and a Flaming Bandana

Chapter 31- Together forever.

**And so, we come to the end of this story. It's been fun I must say. I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed and put up with me through my times of writers block and laziness. I'd like to thank Someoneudontknow5 and Scarletdreamsforever in particular as they gave me so much confidence when I started this like 2 years ago. I would also like the thank Natsume for providing such wonderful characters to write about. Okay guys, enjoy the last chapter. Oh and this will be written in 3****rd**** person.**

As Luke paced back and forth rather impatiently in the waiting room, a thousand things ran through his mind at once. They had had so long to prepare, but suddenly that nine months didn't seem like enough.

They had cots, prams, bibs, clothes, pacifiers, rattles, bells, blankets diap-

He paused in his pacing clamping a hand to his forehead…no diapers!

'Damn it!'

His heart thumped wildly in his chest, was everything going okay? Was Angela doing alright? He just wished they'd let him stay to hold her hand.

He'd taken so much flack from the other townsfolk over his "Parenting attitude". How did they know what sort of parent he'd be? I guess it was his forgetfulness and overactive imagination that worried them. He couldn't even look after himself let alone a child! They solemnly relied on Angela, well Dale did anyway. Each night he thanked the Goddess that he'd found her for no other woman would ever have been capable of loving him properly.

He suddenly started doubting himself. What if they were right? What if he wasn't up to it? What if Angela left him because he was such a failure? How could he cope without her?

At that very moment his train of thought was snapped by the opening of a door on the opposite side of the room. Irene's rather flustered face appeared, a rather out-of-place grin plastered over her old tight, wrinkly lips.

Luke's breath caught in his throat, his whole body tensing. The old doctor didn't have to say another word for he had practically toppled her in his enthusiasm for getting to his wife and new baby…

'It's a girl!' Angela's voice croaked.

There she lay, limp amongst the sheets. Her face flushed, her bangs plastered to her forehead. In her arms, a small pink bundle. Almost too small Luke feared.

'Luke?' Her voice whispered, her brow knitting together as she watched her husband sway a little. Surely he wouldn't faint, not here, not now!

He managed to pull himself together and was suddenly by her side looking down upon his beloved wife and precious baby daughter.

Angela sat up a little, the infant stirring uncomfortably in her arms. Her tired violet eyes connected with her husbands.

'Would you…' Before she could even finish Luke leaned down moving his arms about awkwardly, not quite sure how to take the baby from her. Angela chuckled slightly, placing her little girl carefully into the crook of her husband's arm where she fit perfectly, for her daddy's arms is the safest place any little girl can be.

And in that one split second, Luke realised that all the others had been totally wrong about his parenting potential, for just then he realised that he would do anything, risk his own life and anybody else's in order to protect her. He finally understood what it meant to love something unconditionally, something he had only seen for less than two minutes.

The baby struggled in her swaddling for a moment, her tiny face contorting and then relaxing once more. She revealed her topaz eyes to her father, staring up into his own for several moments. Her tiny petal-like lips parted and let a giggle emerge from her toothless mouth.

'She's perfect.' Luke eventually choked out. He had been so infatuated he hadn't even thought to say anything.

Angela relaxed back into the hospital bed, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

'Can you even believe we were able to make something so completely flawless and adorable?' She replied softly, her eyes slowly closing as she fell into a peaceful doze.

Luke shook his head. He raised a finger and gently brushed her little lock of azure coloured hair to the side, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek.

'Paige.' He said as one of her tiny hands clasped itself around his finger.

Angela opened her eyes once more.

'Hm?' She groaned glancing slowly between her daughter and husband.

'Paige.' He repeated.

'I thought you liked Alice?' Angela asked groggily letting her head fall to the side slightly.

Luke nodded readjusting the child in his arms so as he could hold her even closer.

'But she's a Paige!' He insisted, his body about ready to explode with excitement.

After a sigh, Angela's lips formed a smile of contentment.

'Paige it is then.' She agreed letting her eyes close again as she finally settled into a well deserved sleep.

'Welcome to the world…Paige.' Luke whispered, placing a careful kiss to the soft milk-white skin of her forehead. 'Oh and Angela?'

Reluctantly, the farmer opened one eye feeling rather agitated after having been awakened for the second time now.

'Yes Luke?' She sighed impatiently. Luke blushed, realising how annoying he was being.

'Thank you…I love you so so so much and you're the best wife ever!'

A few tears began to dwell in her amethyst eyes as she let out a tired yet happy giggle.

'I love you too.' She beamed forming a pout with her lips in an obvious indication which Luke quickly caught onto. He leaned over carefully and pressed his lips to hers chastely.

An irritable noise from Paige forced him to pull away and both parent's eyes watched her in awe.

'We have the most beautiful daughter any couple could hope for.' Angela sniffed, raising a shaky hand to wipe away a few tears. Luke nodded in agreement rocking her gently back and forth.

~::~

Several hours later, the family were allowed to leave the clinic and head home. Luke held Angela's rucksack as she carried baby Paige as if she were the crown jewels, which to Angela, she was.

After some wise, reassuring words from Jin and Irene, they left and headed out into the street where the majority of the island appeared to be waiting.

Kathy and Anissa where immediately at the brunettes side cooing over the infant and praising her mother. Meanwhile Luke received a few digs in the arm from Owen and Calvin who wished him luck in an almost too serious manner.

The walk home was slow and quiet, Angela being incredibly careful so as not to trip, or drop the baby and as Luke walked beside her there was plenty of time for him to reflect right back to the first time he had ever met her.

The way she immediately rushed in to help Bo even though they'd never met. She was so concerned yet so optimistic and encouraging. Even though at the time the carpenter's eyes were only for Selena, he often wondered what that strange feeling was every time he saw Angela. The increase in pulse rate, the sweaty palms, the random outbursts of fact just for something to say. However these simple things soon developed into much, much more.

True love.

And as he watched her, cooing at his child whilst cradling her gently in her arms, he could only wish life could stay so sweet. He glanced down at his wedding ring, the symbolism of eternal love. He was sure he could maintain the vow, but could she?

His eyes met hers for a moment, her soft warm eyes melting his moment of sudden anxiety.

And so, that evening as he sat on their old couch, baby Paige nestled in his arms feeding from the bottle which he held to her tiny suckling lips, he sighed with relief.

Relief for finally being able to feel as if he'd done his mother proud. He wasn't a failure, at least, Angela didn't think he was and had managed to convince him so.

Together they were strong. They were unstoppable and perfect soul mates. They were bound together, husband and wife, in love with each other and their new precious daughter. They were much beloved friends to so many. They were happy.

They were the girl in the green dress and the boy in the flaming bandana.

Together forever.

_The End._

~::~

**Okay guys, this has been so much fun. There will not be an epilogue as I think this is a good positive end and I shall leave it up to your own imaginations to picture their future. Once more, thank you all so much for supporting me and this story and hopefully you will find enjoyment out of my other current and future stories. Bye for now.**


End file.
